On the Wings of Freedom: A Captain's Love III
by DisOfErebor
Summary: Jack and Caithleen are back aboard the Black Pearl and a new adventure waits for them. The last strongholds of piracy are in danger to get wiped away from the charts. Jack has to make a try to prevent that - and there is still an open score to settle. Captain Jack Sparrow/OC
1. Prologue: 1723 The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights on Pirates of the Caribbean except my original characters and the storylines I invented by myself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: 1723 The Betrayal<strong>

It was long after midnight when the first balls hit the water surface next to the „Eagle's Wing". Except the man who kept watch, the steersman at the helm and the man within the crow's nest no one was awake any more. The Captain and the crew had a little celebration that night because they all were on their return to England – back to their home waters.

After having spent more than a year at sea the "Wing" was on her way from the Mediterranean Sea back to the Atlantik to set course towards London. Her cargo hold was filled to the brim with valuable fabrics, flavorsome oils, precious carpets, barrels filled with wine, spice, olives and crates with tea and lemons. It was a cargo that would bring in a very good amount of money for the East India Trading Comnpany and a nice prize for the Captain and his crew.

They left Genoa – the last port on their route on their long journey – after having stored fresh water, wine and rum and supplies once again and now there was waiting only one single challenge for them: The "Wing" must try to avoid getting ambushed while sailing past the isle of Corsica and not to get captured by the Spanish while passing Gibraltar. So that was the reason why the Captain and the crew indeed celebrated their profitable bargains but not quite that frisky like they would do when they finally would have reached London.

It seemed as if the aggressor had waited for exactly this moment and it seemed also as if they were in the know about the fact that the "Wing" would try to cross these dangerous waters right within this night.

"Ship on port side! They're going to attack us!" The man up in the crow's nest tried to recognize who it was being hell-bent to attack them right here and now out of the dark, but there was no hint within this moment: "Wake up the Captain!"

The guard reacted immediately and rang the bell.

* * *

><p>Within the Captain's cabin it was silent. A single lantern spent a little light. Apart from that the soft breath of the Captain and his lover were the only sounds being heard in here. They lay tightly embraced within the berth and were still fast asleep.<p>

It took a while until the loud knocking at the door found its way to the Captain's awareness through his dreams.

Jack Sparrow was a young man in his early twenties. He was slender, gracefully built and of natural strength. His narrow face was tanned and youthful and a well-kept beard surrounded his finely carved lips in a very high lighting way. But what really dominated his pretty face were his soft brown eyes with their long dark lashes which he opened only unwillingly just within this moment when the knocking tore him out of his sleep.

Before he was totally awake the man who had the first watch aboard tonight rushed in while above, on the deck, the men were already in a swivet and a hustle and bustle broke out.

Jack frowned and gazed at the man half in disbelief and half reluctantly: "Mister Jacobsen, I suppose there is a very good reason being able to explain your for sure not really suitable demeanor, Aye?"

"Aye, Captain! Indeed! We get attacked and there is no sign who our enemy is, but, Sir, there is no doubt that this attack is meant dead serious. They want to scuttle us!"

Like to confirm his words a ball smashed into the ship somewhere next to the galley.

"Never thought our cook to be that worse!" The same moment Jack was wide awake. He turned at the figure still sleeping at his side: "Caithleen! Wake up! We got company!"

A black tuft raised from out of the cushions and shining gray eyes blinked within the diffuse light of the flickering lantern: "I will never understand why an attack always takes place in the middle of the night!"

"There's no time to philosophize, love! Hurry!"

Jack got dressed within only a few moments, forced his feet into his boots and grasped for his weapons. He already wanted to leave the cabin when he got aware of his quartermaster who watched with wide opened eyes and mouth while the young woman slipped into her clothes as well. Her naked skin shimmered within the little light of the lantern and the play of shadow and light let her female attractions appear much more than only inspiring.

Jack cleared his throat: "Mister Jacobsen! I think it's not your turn to rate the virtues of my girl. Savvy? So hurry, mate, up to the deck! Otherwise you will swab exactly that deck for the rest of our journey until we'll reach London! Got me! Well, if we'll already return – as it were..."

* * *

><p>On the deck of the "Eagle's Wing" chaos broke loose. Not only the galley sustained heavy damage. A part of the rail got torn away. The same applied to the sails. Also the quarters and the freight room got hurt by more than one ball.<p>

Jack did not succeed in steering the "Wing" out of the fire line and meanwhile the unknown ship came alongside. They threw grapnels over at the "Wing" and bit by bit both ships drifted closer together.

"Who are they?" Caithleen stumbled up to the helm.

"I've not the slightest idea. All I know is that we will end within Davy Jones' Locker soon. We, the ship and everything else aboard."

"We could try to get rid of them. A broadside should do. We have favorable winds and if we'll set full canvas we should escape..."

"A broadside say you? I agree, it's a very good idea, but you know that we could get ripped as well, do you?"

"Do we have another choice"

Jack wasn't able to give a her a reply. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground together with him when close above their heads a ball smashed into the mast. All around them splints got spread and the mast swung alarmingly but it did not fall.

Scrapers and scratches within their face Jack and Caithleen stumbled to their feet again.

"I can't help, love, but the idea of a broadside sounds much more alluring now. If you're still convinced about it I won't stand in your way. Hurry, love! Oh, and Caith, no needless risk! Savvy?"

"What do you think! I don't want to die here!" Caithleen hurried down the stairs and vanished below while Jack tried to keep the "Wing" steady.

It was too late! Although the broadside pushed both ships apart the adverse crew started to board the "Wing" and ere he came to know what was going on Jack found himself midst a fight for survival.

While he slipped under and through the strikes of the sword and the cutlass of his enemy and escaped both blades only within a hairsbreadth Jack had no look for the figure who came aboard now.

The Captain of the unknown ship had a determined look around until he got aware of Jack up at the helm. Mercilessly he pushed past the men aboard the "Wing" who fought for their lives and their ship.

The blast of a second broadside let some of the boarding lines tear apart and even another part of the rail got torn away. Coughing and smeared with smut Caithleen stumbled to the deck. She grasped for a hatchet and cut through the remaining lines until she got aware the furious Captain of their enemies being on his way up to the helm.

As fast as she was able to she hurried after him, came across debris, wounded and dead: "Whatever you may have in mind, you can stop thinking about it!" She grasped her sword and its tip struck his back right between his shoulder blades.

He turned round and within one fluent move his sword lay in his hand and he attacked Caithleen without another word. His strikes came fast, aggressive and precise and nearly every strike left a cut upon her skin.

"Foolish broad! You dare to step in the way of Henry Batiste? Fool!" The back of his hand hit her cheek with vehemency and Caithleen collapsed.

Barely with conscious Caithleen shook her head to get rid of the numbness. Batiste stood above her his pistol aimed at her: "You and this slob, Sparrow! What do you think which chances you have to escape? The Spanish are hell-bent to catch you and your ship and we will hand you over to them! Got me, little wench?"

"We?"

"Me and, my Capitaine! The prize is more than enough for the two of us, believe me! All I regret is that there will be not enough time for me to spend it together with you. Adieu, ma chérie!"

The shot cracked and Caithleen feared the pain must rip her. Her shoulder seemed to be aflame and she felt her arm getting numb. Tears welled up within her eyes – the same of anger and pain. How she even so made it to get up she wasn't able to explain later on...

She picked herself up and grasped for the small dagger she always carried with her hidden within her boot. She tossed it after Batiste with all the strength she had left.

All she hit was his thigh but his screams and his own pain provided her enough time to stumble over to the steps leading to the helm. She felt her blood running down her shoulder and she feared that everything would get black in front of her eyes before she would be able to reach Jack.

He himself had missed what was going on behind him. His enemy was swift, a very good swordsman – and for sure about a head's length taller. Jack swore with gritted teeth and ducked to escape another strike when a heavy slap tossed him back to the helm. A well-directed kick broke his sword and nothing else but the handle remained.

Jack feared he might faint when the other clutched his throat with both hands. He gasped for air and tried desperately to free himself from the firm grip when a shot cracked. The iron grasp loosened and with a dull sound his antagonist hit the ground – with a hole midst his brow.

Caithleen just wanted to crawl up the last steps to the helm when she noticed Batiste who crept up into the rig and tore his second pistol from his belt. She felt for her blade until she remembered that she lost it and even that one single shot from her pistol did already find its aim. She knew it would be too late until she would have been able to load her pistol again. There was only one thing she could do...

"Sparrow!" It was as if time stood still, when Jack heard the yell! He turned round, heard the shot and saw the shadow throwing itself between him and the bullet.

"No!" Within the same moment another broadside shattered the attacking vessel and the "Wing" broke free. The blow which hit the ship brought Jack to his knees again and Henry Batiste got tossed out of the rig into the sea.

When he picked himself up Jack realized that he was covered with blood – but for he wasn't hurt it wasn't his own, but...

"Caithleen! Love! For the world, answer me!" She did not move when he turned her round. There were two wounds – one bullet got through her shoulder and the other got stuck within her body. Rapidly he grasped for his bandana and pressed it to the wound. Her hand closed round his but the same moment Caithleen fainted anew. "Mister Jacobsen!"

"Aye, Captain!" The face of his quartermaster appeared. Hair and beard singed, his clothes torn but still alive.

"Take the helm! Set full canvas! Take care for the wounded and the dead and set course to the next port!"

"That will be Marseille, Sir! But I fear – taking the condition of the ship into consideration – we'll need about two days!"

"As fast as possible! We're in need for a doctor! Our surgeon got caught by the devil!"

"But Captain..."

"No ifs and buts, mate! Set sail for Marseille!"

* * *

><p>The fever came in the course of the next day. Jack had sat already the whole rest of the night and the whole day within his cabin – next to his Caithleen within his berth. He cleaned her wounds again and again with fresh water, did not eat, did barely drink and did not sleep.<p>

The "Wing" sustained heavy damage but she was still maneuverable and seaworthy. Fortunately they only lost a handful of men, too many at all but not as much as they first feared.

So Jack left everything what happened aboard willingly for his quartermaster. All he wanted to was getting Caithleen to Marseille alive. There he would find a doctor...

Jacobsen tore him out of his thoughts: "Captain! You should rest! You're not of use for her and your crew if you'll collapse as well!"

"Care for the ship, mate! I'll stay here! But tell me, did you find out something about our aggressor?"

"It was the "Chimère" . Captain Batiste..."

"He's no Captain, mate!"

"You know him?"

"Oh yes! I know him. This attack was just a means to an end. They wanted to sell us out to the Spanish and to take the prize which is offered upon our heads." Jack's eyes got dark due to restrained fury and scorn: "Someone else is behind that, mate. It's Chevalle! The "Chimère" is one of his ships..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	2. 1743 Return to Madagascar

**Chapter 1: 1743 Return to Madagascar**

The „Black Pearl" reached the legendary hideout of the pirates of Madagascar with nightfall. After several more or less violent discussions Jack Sparrow succeeded in convincing Prudence Stevens to let her heavy damaged "Neptune's Bride" be tugged to the port and the pier within the bay by his "Pearl". There was no other argument within his opinion which was more suitable to vindicate his return to Madagascar – a place he never really wanted to return to.

He was aware of the fact that Brasiliano would in no way welcome him with open arms. The same he knew very well that the wily Captain, who used to name himself the leader or the king of this secret brotherhood, had not only a well hidden affection for beautiful and hot-headed Madam Stevens.

Quite the contrary!

Roc Brasiliano desired hot blooded "Spitfire" Stevens and the more she rejected him, the more his intentness arouse to take her by storm. He was obsessed by the thought to possess her some day. Therefore he would not care about the question who it was who saved her from the English. To him the main thing was that he could still give himself away with the illusion he might call her and her "Bride" his as soon as possible.

Jack knew that his plan meant to put once again all his eggs into one basket but he had no other choice left. This time it was not only about him and his crew but about the last pirates sailing the seven seas. It was necessary to prevent the downfall of the last remaining pirate fortresses and if this meant that he had to form an alliance with Roc Brasiliano – even if it was only a means to an end – he would do it. In his own way...

When they finally reached the hideout Jack was astonished about what he saw. There were unlike more ships tied up at the piers and lying for anchor within the bay than with his first visit at this mousetrap. But the much he was surprised by what he saw there was one thing which caught his attention immediately. Tied up at one of the piers lay the "Adventure Galley" the legendary ship of her also legendary Captain: William Kidd.

She was a heavy galleon, armed with thirty-four cannons and crewed by about one hundred and fifty men.

Jack never came across William Kidd before but for sure he had heard about the alliance Kidd and Brasiliano agreed about. It was an unhallowed alliance and if only a fractional amount of all Jack had been told and what he had picked up about them within several taverns and at lots of ports might be true, it would become much more dangerous to leave the isle of Madagascar against their will this time.

However, he wasn't back on the isle to think about William Kidd or Roc Brasiliano. He had no intention to match with them. There was only one reason which led him here.

His aim was to find Chevalle and Villanueava – the two former pirate lords of the Brethren Court who once sailed under the Code of Morgan and Bartholomew, who once had been archenemies and who now had obviously just one last aim: their own vantage!

Jack was hell-bent to find them.

Chevalle for the betrayal he committed on him and Caithleen and Villanueva for the betrayal he committed on Patrick Swallow and Jeremy Stevens.

He was aware about the fact that he had no help to expect if he wanted to challenge them but he would not step back anymore now. The only one who might be willing to help him – if at all – was Prudence Stevens, if, yes, if they would succeed in mending the "Naptune's Bride" and make her seaworthy again within just a few weeks.

If they had those few weeks left at all...

* * *

><p>With a sigh Jack looked up from his sea charts and the logbook he just noted their last course and their arrival at Madagascar within. He closed the book and grasped for the open bottle of rum standing in front of him upon the table. He wasn't able to elicit barely more than just a few last drops from it.<p>

"It's always the same!" Jack whispered and placed the bottle back upon the table with a silently mumbled curse upon his lips: "The rum's already gone again..."

He shrugged. Then he rapidly got up, grasped for his hat, his coat and his weapons and wanted to go up to the deck, when the door to the chart room got opened and Caithleen slipped in.

A smile enlightened his face immediately: "Ah! Come in, love! You're much more welcome than every bottle of rum ever could be! Would love to taste your lips right here and now, darling, but I fear you're not here to pass some time with me just within this very special moment, Aye?"

"That's right! At least not now!" Caithleen turned on her heels: "You should come to the deck! We got company!"

"Lets make me a guess – the infamous Captain and self-proclaimed Pirate King of Madagascar, better known as Roc Brasiliano, noticed that the unfulfilled reason for his lonely dreams and nights did not return to his legendary hideout all alone but in some company he never wanted to welcome ever again?"

"His galleon lies alongside – you're right." Caithleen answered with a barely hidden smile.

"Well then, let's hope your battle tested cousin will succeed once again in convincing her distrustful admirer that our presence here serves a very good reason. I already had the pleasure to meet the flood stakes and I survived. I'm not intended to make another try how it feels because I'm not sure that I will successfully be able to place a bet that I will get off that lightly for a second time."

"Flood stakes?" Caithleen's voice had some definitely skeptical undertone.

"Love, I can assure you, whatever may happen to us, you will not end up at one of them. You're a woman and I think, Brasiliano would find some better use for you. But it's not time to think about such unwelcome things now..."

With it he pushed past her and hurried up the stairs to the deck without really answering her question. Caithleen rolled her eyes and followed him as fast as she was able to – just to nearly stumble into him the very next moment.

As a precaution Jack moved back some steps when Roc Brasiliano came aboard the "Pearl": "Sparrow! So you really dare to come back to my fortress? Are you just a fool or are you that tired of life as it seems to me? Never mind what reason may be the case – for sure you will tell me what it is that leads you here again."

Except a badly healed scar upon his cheek the self-confident and proud Lord of Madagascar did not change.

Roc Brasiliano was tall, slender and of natural strength. His attitude still showed an imperturbable self-importance which was barely different from arrogance and presumption. His short black hair was covered by a black bandana and a golden earring set itself noticeable apart from his tanned face. A well kept beard adorned his upper lip and increased his derisive smirk over and above.

His nearly black eyes were shimmering dangerously within the light of the sinking sun but the hostility he gazed at Jack with lost lots of its rigidity as soon as he spotted Caithleen: "Well, Sparrow, as I see you're not alone this time! What is this girl for? Do you think I'll forget about my longing to kill you and to send you to hell just because you brought such a pretty poppet along?"

He burst out laughing – irrespective of the fact that he was the only one who thought his little joke might be exhilarating – wrapped an arm round Caithleen's shoulders and added: "Even though I've to admit that you're still a man of some extraordinary exquisite taste..."

Jack had to control himself not to grasp for his pistol to place its barrel right upon Brasiliano's brow and to shoot him right where he was standing.

Instead of killing the man he forced himself to smile and replied: "Ah! Brasiliano! As I see you're still on a search for a girl that might be crazy enough to spend its life at your side. Tell me what did you do to Madam Stevens that she still gives you the cold shoulder after all those years? Is it because she finally succeeded to look you through? Eh...?"

"There's nothing she might be in need for to look it through, Sparrow! Spitfire is one of the Captain's of our brotherhood! You should never doubt her loyalty! If you want her to make a choice some day she will know whose side she will choose. Can assure you about this!"

"Is that so? Well, you seem to be very confident about that, mate! Won't stand in your light, can believe me that! But tell me, do you really think she will choose to go down together with you if she has the choice to stay free and alive? Excuse me, mate, I do not doubt her loyalty but I for sure doubt her will to die. Spitfire will choose her freedom and her life in the end. That's what I can assure you about. Savvy?"

Brasiliano laughed and turned at Caithleen again: "Tell me, poppet, how do you stand it aboard a ship which is commanded by such a fool?"

He took her hand, started to caress it and kissed every single finger of hers without turning his eyes away from Jack.

"Oh, that's easy, Captain Brasiliano", Caithleen said: "He keeps all those fools from me who cling on the misbelief to be a gift for every woman on earth. Especially if I told those supposed gifts more than once that I'm not in the market anymore. Got me?"

"Oh! Sparrow! What's that? As it seems it's a really wild little kitten you got yourself aboard." Brasiliano looked at Caithleen and added: "It will be a pleasure to me to show you my beautiful island and all of its amenities, my pretty little wild cat..." He grinned and grasped for Caithleen's other hand.

Before he was able to cover it with kisses as well Jack thrusted himself between Brasiliano and Caithleen: "I think that will do now, mate! As she said before: she's not in the market anymore and I'm not here to leave my girl to you! Did I make myself clear?"

"What do you think who you are, lad? Do you think I would care about you if I would like to take your girl into my bed? If I'll like to taste your pretty little wench I'll take her..."

"Dare to touch her again, Brasiliano", Jack hissed and his actually soft gaze turned icy: "and this fortress will be in need for a new leader! You're aboard my ship and if your crew wants to get its Captain back you should behave as if you really are a Captain! Savvy?"

For a very long moment a tautly silence prevailed aboard the "Pearl".

Some hands already lay upon the handle of a sword or upon a pistol but than Brasiliano burst out laughing resounding again: "Well then, Sparrow, I barely want to believe it but you're a pirate after all! After your flight within that new moon night several years ago I thought you might just be such a stripling as well who's only able to play tricks and foul games! As it shows now I obviously underestimated you up to now. Well, I'm warned from today on!" Within only one single moment he was stern again: "As far as I'm concerned you may stay, I will grant my hospitality to you and your crew this time as well, but believe me, if you dare to deceive me anew I will send you down to the bottom of the ocean together with your beloved "Black Pearl" and your whole crew..."

"If not the English will do the same to you much earlier, mate..." Jack answered like incidental.

"What the hell is this idle talk concerning the English all about you're always talking about, Sparrow?" Brasiliano sounded bored and barely willing to listen at what Jack wanted to tell him.

Jack changed a rapid look with Caithleen, then he added: "I think you're in the know about the rumor which spread round the seven seas much faster than the wind, mate! Our beloved King and the trading companies agree about one single aspect: the last pirate hideouts are meant to fall! And if you believe you can rely on your hidden cannons up there amongst the rocks than you will be lost!"

He gazed at his boot tips and his words let a steep wrinkle appear upon Brasiliano's brow: "Where from do you know about the hidden cannons?"

"Suggestion? Imagination? Foreshadows? Well, to release you – everybody seems to be in the know about them and if you won't be much more careful whom you accept to join your brotherhood they will not only come to know that those cannons are real, no, mate, they will also come to know where they are hidden! Everybody! And everybody means everybody! Including the English!" He shrugged and continued: "Believe me or leave it, mate, but one thing is dead certain: as soon as they know where your cannons are hidden they will not only send one of their poor frigates like last time. No! They will send a whole fleet and you and your brotherhood will be wiped away from the sea charts and the sea itself and all what will remain from you and your fortress will be stories to be told with a shudder while they will have dinner! A veritable uplifting sight isn't it, mate? But why do I tell you this? You're absolutely in the know about what's best for your fortress, so it's nothing new for you I suppose! After all you're Captain Roc Brasiliano, Aye?"

"Traitors? Amongst us? You start to see ghosts, Sparrow!"

"Is that what you think? Well then, as I said, I'm not intended to stay in your light, mate, if you want to trust in your luck. All I can tell you is this: the Council of the Brethren Court of Shipwreck Cove came asunder! Because some of its members thought it might be better to strike bargains with the English and the Spanish. If you're not willing to believe me, you should take two of the members of your brotherhood to the flood stakes. I think you would be extraordinarily surprised about what you might find out in the end..."

"So you're convinced that there are traitors amongst the Captains of my brotherhood?" Brasiliano still sounded skeptical.

"I'm not only convinced of it I know it!" Jack resisted Brasiliano's gaze although the feeling deep within his innermost wasn't as optimistic as his words may let guess.

"Very well then! As you can see all those who may be under suspect are with us! Why don't you report your accusation right in front of the council itself?"

"Good! Agreed! Under one condition: I decide who of my men will go ashore. The "Pearl" will anchor within the bay and you will take care that no one aboard will be harmed. Oh, and Brasiliano, for sure this applies as well if my men will go ashore, Aye?"

"Feel free to do whatever you want to, Sparrow, but take my warning: If your accusation turns out to be nothing else but a lie without a proof you will meet the flood stakes for a second time and I swear and oath this time there will be no escape from your fate..."

Brasiliano left the "Pearl" without waiting for Jack's reply.

* * *

><p>"You provoked him, Jack! What if he does not wait until you told the council anything about your suspicion?"<p>

Caithleen filled her glass with wine again. They were alone within the Captain's cabin and she sat down and placed her feet upon the table.

Jack smiled: "He won't kill me that soon, love. He will be that busy with trying to seduce you and getting you into his bed that he will barely realize what else will happen round him. Believe me, love, he will let me talk!" A shadow darkened his eyes when he continued: "It's William Kidd I'm in sorrow about. I don't know him and I'm not able to rate him. I've not the slightest idea if he might support our plans or if he might endanger them and if he might endanger them how he would do it..."

"Is there something I can do?"

"Maybe, but", Jack gazed at her and there was some wholehearted sorrow within his eyes: "it could get dangerous, love..."

"Jack! We both faced death more than once – what else could be much more dangerous?"

"To me there is only one thing!" Jack scurried behind her, wrapped his arms round her and pressed his lips upon her shoulder, then he whispered next to her ear: "That's you, love..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Roche "Roc" Brasiliano: A Dutch Pirate, * about 1630, supposedly died or disappeared about 1671, sailed from Port Royal and Bahia, as reported a cruel and wayward man. My portrait of Brasiliano is based on the movie "Against All Flags" and the unique way Anthony Quinn brought his character to life.**

**(Tip: ****Alexandre Exquemelin: "The Pirates of America")**

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	3. 1743 The Captains' Daughters

**Chapter 2: 1743 The Captains' Daughters**

The "Adventure Galley" wasn't the only vessel which floated within the bay of the fortress of Madagascar. Beside Prudences heavily damaged "Neptune's Bride" and Brasiliano's flagship, the "Scorpious", which were both moored to the pier two other ships lay for anchor within the bay – a caravel and another galleon.

Jack knew to whom they belonged and although he was convinced of what he wanted to do when they would lead him to the council of the brotherhood there was something he wasn't able to name which caused him a bad feeling within his innermost. He had no doubt that the betrayal the two former pirate lords of the Brethren Court were supposed to commit had been planned long before. Nearly two years have passed by since they vanquished Beckett. A long time coming to terms with the new conditions and the new rules dominating the seven seas now. But what in fact really worried him was that he had no idea if Chevalle and Villanueva would sell out Brasiliano and the brotherhood of Madagascar to the English or to the Spanish. Or – much worse – to both of them...

Independent from each other...

If that would be the case there would barely be an escape because not even his infamous "Black Pearl" was able to withstand a fleet of English or Spanish warships all alone – possibly both in the worst case...

He was a brilliant strategist if he had to deal with an enemy as long as he stayed within the open waters of the sea but in this case he would need help and he hoped to find this help with Prudence Stevens. She had not been on the search for him by chance, equal what she might have said, and as it seemed she was willing to trust him unconditionally this time. If he would be able to act in the same way he wasn't able to say up to now.

By the order of Captain Stevens her crew did start to mend the "Neptune's Bride" already the same night just after they arrived at the isle of Madagascar. The proud galleon sustained heavy damage and Prudence wasn't willing to leave her fate to chance. The "Bride" had been the vessel of her father once – Captain Jeffrey Stevens – and she would never have endured it to see the proud ship end up at the bottom of the ocean. Jeffrey Stevens had been a versed sailor but also he was a pirate to the core. Always on a hunt for a proper prey which led to several discussions with his brother – Jeremy Stevens, Caithleen's father – about cruelty and needless bloodshed. Both men came asunder because they didn't want to take the risk to kill each other some day and so did their daughters.

Until now...

Jack wasn't sure if the truce between Caithleen and Prudence would last but he hoped so for they needed each other. Supposedly this evening would tell him the truth about the two hotheaded ladies – they would spend it together within Prue's impressive mansion...

Jack lay with open eyes within his berth, his hands folded, his head placed upon them and deep in thoughts. It really displeased him that he wasn't able to get behind the secret of the brotherhood of the pirates of Madagascar. For sure he had heard about William Kidd the infamous Captain but if he would succeed in convincing him that there was something else worth fighting for but the next prey he wasn't able to predict.

He admitted it only reluctantly but he would have welcomed it to know Elizabeth Turner and Hector Barbossa at his side this time but it was idle to think about it. Elizabeth did set sail towards Singapore aboard the "Revenge" together with Barbossa shortly after she had given birth to her son - young William Turner!

And Jack wasn't sure if they already were in the know about the upcoming attack upon the last pirate fortresses. He doubted it...

* * *

><p>When Caithleen entered the Captain's cabin Jack had fallen asleep. She smiled with his sight and she beheld him for a while. Within this moment he was nothing else but the man she loved.<p>

Not the infamous pirate, not the brilliant strategist and for sure not the obviously always confused, rum drinking, foggy-brained fool others tended to underestimate.

She knew it all better. The man sleeping within his berth was no fool but he was able to fool them all if necessary.

Within this moment all the strain, the tiredness and the exhaustion vanished from his face and once again he looked as if neither time nor the life they led could ever harm him.

His dark strands surrounded his narrow face and curled underneath his bandana. He was still the boy she fell for so many years ago. The hint of a smile was upon his lips and his chest rose in the rhythm of his breath while he was fast asleep.

No, there was no doubt, she loved him – deeply and 'till the end of time...

Caithleen sighed...

Beside all that love she felt for him there was something within her eyes she usually hid deep inside her innermost and which she first and foremost hid from him – pain and sadness...

How should she ever explain to him what she felt – when she stayed next to him, without a chance to let him know where he should search for her?

How should she ever explain to him what she felt – with the thought to see him within the arms of another beauty without being able to let him know that she had been close to him, captivated to his vessel?

Since they had been children their bond had always been strong and he never gave in believing that she stayed with him, that he would find her some day but at least Elizabeth Turner and Angelica Malon had a meaning to him – she knew it.

Caithleen did not doubt him but she feared for him. Whatever would happen to them – if the last pirate fortresses would outlive the upcoming storm or not – the English as well as the Spanish would be on the hunt for them. And not only them. They would set a price on their head, and it would be high enough to sell them out. Head money, blood money – equal how to name it. She knew the day would come somewhen...

She shivered...

Thinking that they could force her some day to look on helplessly how Jack Sparrow died – equal if aboard his ship, at the gallows or due to a bullet – felt much worse than thinking about how she might die herself some day.

Once again she beheld his pretty face with its delicately chiseled features then she sat down beside him. It went against her will to wake him up for there were much less moments like this granted to him but she had no choice. Prudence wanted to talk to them and Caithleen was convinced that it was important.

Her hand gently caressed his cheeks and her fingers slid softly over his lips. Jack smiled under her tender touch and he slowly opened his soft brown eyes – still dozy and dreamy. Then – with one single move – he dragged her in his arms that she came to lie close to him by his side within his berth...

"I hope you had not in mind to sneak out of the cabin the same silently like you sneaked in, love! Since we left our island it appears to me as if we had not enough time spending it together with all those things I would like to do with you because you're the only one I would like to do it with, eh...!"

"Actually the only reason why I'm here is to wake you up because Prue is waiting for us, but", Caithleen looked at him out of her gray eyes shimmering from passion and love while she rolled him to his back: "if I think it over there is still enough time to spend it all alone with you, my beloved Captain Sparrow..."

She sat upon his lap and beheld him while her fingers slipped under his shirt. To sense his warm and soft skin, to feel his heartbeat and his breath felt as if she felt life itself...

No!

He was her life like she was his and when he covered her lips with his she knew that – equal whatever might happen to them – his fate would always be hers even if it meant to share torture, punishment or death. She would never leave him...

Her kiss was deep and passionate and although she thought he would not sense it he very well felt the desperation she held him close with.

Tightly embraced, as close to each other as even possible they enjoyed the impassionate feeling to explore and to feel each other.

Caithleen's soft skin felt warm and familiar underneath his hands. He desired her and when their lips found each other again he had already freed her from her clothes and all those pieces of cloth which separated her tender body from his. Their gaze melted and Jack smiled when he got aware that her eyes got dark from passion. He wasn't willing neither to hide his desire nor to wait any longer. He wanted to taste her, to feel her – just right here and now...

And while not only their gaze melted but them as well, while they sank into each other – still tightly embraced – and their lips explored their heated skin he felt his own well hidden desperation when he thought what it was he nearly lost...

Her warm breath close to his ear, her silent sighs, when she whispered his name, to feel how her body reacted to his touch and his closeness, to seduce her, to relish her, the way she surrendered to him – Jack closed his eyes...

No! He would never again let it happen that anyone would ever take her away from him...

* * *

><p>Prudence already expected them and she let noticeable on about that she was in the know why Jack and Caithleen were late. Her remembrance of that night she spent together with Jack Sparrow within her mansion some years ago was still alive and although she knew that he and Caithleen went through hell for each other it hurt all the same a little to see them together again now.<p>

Even though it wasn't the whole truth because in secret she already made her own decision whom to choose. It was Brian Hawke the English deserter Brasiliano brought to their island back then. She fell for him the first day when she met him but she would never admit it openly because Jack as well as Brasiliano believed him to be a traitor.

Prudence was sure that she could trust him although she knew that Jack's intuition was seldom wrong. But Hawke never made a try up to now to reveal her well hidden secret – the original plans, the blueprint of the hidden cannons her father once constructed and their exact position. She kept them within her sleeping chamber and except her and her father only two more persons knew about said blueprints – Hawke and Sparrow.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let Jack and that former English officer stay alone within your garden? They know each other and as you can imagine Jack is not really willing to trust in a man who truly served the Crown once!"

Caithleen's half amused and half serious meant question tore Prudence out of her thoughts and she beheld her cousin for a while. Nothing remembered of what she went through within the bygone years. Nothing but the hint of some dark shadows surrounding her eyes and her view which more than once seemed to be lost somewhere in the distance. It was the same distant view she already spotted with Jack. As if there was something far away on the horizon they both could sense, something that was waiting there for them – close to them but the same out of reach.

Some distant longing...

Somewhen she responded: "Well, I don't think they will go to kill each other right here and now. After all there is one thing they have in common – the coast Captains did not trust them."

"How is this, Prue, that they trust in Chevalle and Villanueava instead?" Caithleen shook her head in disbelief.

"Caith, you should know it best! Jack is an infamous and well known pirate round the seven seas since he was a boy but the same he's a maverick, one who's not willing to let others in to his plans until it becomes necessary. So therefore most of the others are much more willing to trust those who are willing on their part to share their plans. Don't forget the fact that Jack never made a secret of his thoughts concerning things he considered as stupid."

"Jack loves his freedom, Prue! He would never give it up! To live a life like you and this coast Captains chose to lead it would feel to him like being imprisoned. A fortress like this or Shipwreck Cove has no meaning to him in the long run."

"But why is he willing to risk his ship and his life to save said fortresses then?"

"Because he's a pirate! Because he loves this life..."

Prudence seemed to be a little bit puzzled. She grasped for her glass of wine and emptied it within one single draft. For a while there was nothing else to hear within the room but the silent noise which came from outside, from the town and the port.

Finally Prudence turned round to face Caithleen again: "A lot of time passed by since that nasty story about the slaves. Jack told me what happened to you and him afterwards but as you for sure can imagine it's not that easy to understand how it's possible that both of you apparently are back amongst the living again."

"Tell yourself that we had been on a treasure quest. That's the way we try it. For not every treasure is of silver and gold it's easy to do so. And at least it's the truth – we found us again. Don't you think as well that there couldn't be another treasure round the whole world being more valuable than this?"

"So it seems! But, Caith, that's not why I wanted to talk to you." Prue's hands played with her empty glass as if she was indecisive what to do or to say next. Finally she continued: "I want to leave! I want to turn my back at Madagascar, at the brotherhood of the coast Captains and at Roc Brasiliano. And I'm not the only one who's willing to leave. It's still up in the air but Captain Kidd as well thought about it. Brasiliano does not know it and he won't be pleased, but to me there is no other way. I did not only search for Jack because I'm in need of his help to save the fortress, Caith."

"But you searched for him because you're in need of his help to save you?" Caithleen looked at her expectantly and another moment in silence passed by.

"Yes, you're right", Prudence finally admitted: "It's exactly that way. Brasiliano will never let me go. He believes me to be his property. Up to now he made no try to force me into his mansion or aboard his ship but I fear as soon as Captain Kidd will leave and the "Adventure Galley" will set sail my only choice will be to give in to Brasiliano's proposal or to face my doom."

"So that's why you're that hell-bent to mend the "Bride?" You want to take flight from the island?"

"We will need the "Bride", Caith, believe me. This bay is a mousetrap. It always was! The more because of the betrayal which is supposed to wipe us all out. Think of the hidden cannons, of the treacherous Captains and of the English or the Spanish. There will be not the hint of a chance to escape. Even you and your "Pearl" won't be able to take flight if you're all alone."

"What's with Hawke? Isn't he able to help you?"

"Hawke! I thought of it much earlier! Brasiliano does not trust him although he sails for him as his helmsman for nearly three years now. If he comes up with an idea or a plan you can be sure that Brasiliano will do the contrary – except he will profit from it." Prudence sat down and placed her feet upon the table: "No, Caith, he won't be able to help me as long as I've no ship. That's why my crew works to mend the "Bride" day in and day out. As soon as the council of the brotherhood will have heard Jack I will leave the fortress."

Caithleen beheld her thoughtfully. She sat down on the edge of the table and sighed: "I'll try to convince Jack to help you. I can't promise anything to you, but I think he won't deny his help to you." She grasped for a bottle of rum, uncorked it and took a deep draft out of it. Afterwards she explained: "Listen to me, Prue! The thing because I can't promise anything to you is, that there is no guarantee that we will survive what will possibly await us if the English or the Spanish will captivate us here. The only way to survive and finally to take flight is to fight against them together and because it's that way it is of no help to us if the brotherhood of the coast Captains will break up right now. Equal what might happen, equal if there are traitors amongst your brotherhood – you have to fight together against the fleet..."

"Do you think, I'm not in the know about it? It all depends on the fact that it is necessary that the hidden cannons will work. Without them we'll have no chance!"

"The hidden cannons!" Caithleen gave her an appreciative nod: "Jack told me they can spread the whole bay and also be brought into line for crossfire. A downright effective weapon, if I'm allowed to say that."

"That's why they're guarded throughout the whole day. No one except me, my father Hawke and Jack ever spotted the blueprints."

"You keep them within your sleeping chamber, am I right?"

Prudence felt trapped and caught. She did not know if Caithleen was in the know about all that happened between her and Jack back then and if she was in the know about it how much she knew. Her green eyes sparkled when she answered: "Back then Jack was convinced that I might could have been the one to replace you, Caith, but all he did was to belie himself. It has been just one night we spent together – nothing more and nothing less. You're a lucky one, Caith, because he really loves you..."

Caithleen grinned: "I know, but that wasn't what I wanted to know!" She gave Prue a wink that her cousin gazed at her for a moment with wide open eyes and blushed up to her ears then she continued: "Do you have enough men you can trust in? Men who sail for you and who are able to handle the hidden cannons?"

"For sure, about two or three dozen!" Prue responded.

"That will do! Take care that they will take the watch with the cannons within the following nights. It could provide us a great vantage at the end. And now – for sure you did not invite us to your mansion only to wait for the moment when Jack and Hawke will finally shoot each other, eh...?"

"You mean we shall relieve them?"

"Aye! That's exactly what I have in mind..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	4. 1743 The Hidden Cannons

**Chapter 3: 1743 The Hidden Cannons**

Lanterns and candles enlightened the small gazebo within the half overgrown garden belonging to Prudence Stevens' mansion. Wild flowers and plants did spread around the whole place and Prue decided to leave it that way. It owned its very own special charm.

Upon a table midst the pavilion stood some bottles of wine and rum, a carafe with fresh water and some dishes filled with fresh and candied fruits and lots of other delicacies.

It was a warm and mild night and a peculiar silence lay above the bay and wrapped it in its invisible arms. Nearly as if the calm before the storm spread over the island, the settlement and the bay.

Underneath an old and knaggy tree – some of the candied fruits within his hand and a bottle of rum beside him – sat Jack Sparrow with a contented smile upon his lips and kept taps on the English – Brian Hawke – who was obviously deep in thoughts and who therefore wandered ceaselessly through the whole garden.

He still wasn't sure if he should trust in the young man and former officer of the Royal Navy or not, but because Prudence had a totally different opinion concerning him he would make a try not to condemn him that early – although it never meant, that he would really try to trust in him at all!

It was the try for the willingness that counted...

At least this was all trifles!

What Jack really wasn't intended to do was to take a hand in the persisting conflict Hawke and Brasiliano still fought out about the question whom of them pretty Prudence would chose in the end.

Thinking it over Jack was convinced that this case was already lost for Brasiliano. To him there were only two possibilities left of what Prudence was supposed to do. The first one required that the fortress of Madagascar would endure the upcoming attack of the English and if it was that way – Jack had no doubt about it – Prue would chose the handsome Hawke. The second one included the possibility that the fortress might fall and if it was that way there was no need anymore to think about a new lover anyway.

After having a deep draft from his bottle Jack finally turned at Hawke and noticed with a smile: "Oi, mate! Do you really think you will find an answer to all your questions if you'll go on this way? To be honest – I doubt it! If you really want to know whether and if what Spitfire wants from you, mate, there is only one thing you can do and for sure it is not to wear out the small paths within her garden much more. Aye?"

"Not?" Hawke stopped just in front of Jack and answered with some sarcastic undertone within his voice: "Well, supposed I would really be interested in your advice, Mister Sparrow – what definitely is not the case as I can assure you – what is it you would advise me to do?"

"Captain!"

"Pardon?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

"That's fine, but it does not change my question!"

"That's easy, mate! Just ask her if she is willing to take leave from the island together with you! I can promise you will get her answer and it will become exactly the answer you're waiting for. Except", he looked up into Hawkes face: "it is something else you're interested in but Madam Stevens. Maybe she's only a means to an end and it's not her but her influence you're in need of. And what I mean is not only her influence as one of the coast Captains – as it were..."

"What other interests I'm supposed to have beside Madam Stevens? And why are you that certain that she might be willing to escape from the island especially accompanied by me? I always had the perception she never trusted me."

Jack got up and beheld the English from his head down to his boots then he explained with a shrug: "Thought you to be somehow more clever, mate! Think it over! Every fool would be able to guess it and if I'm right you're not a fool or even dimwitted at all." He hesitated for a moment then once again a smile enlightened his face and he went on: "Although if I have a look at you, mate, it's possible that I might err and I should better retract my words. Listen to me – you live upon the island for nearly three years now and you dare to make me believe that you never got what Spitfire Stevens felt for you? That's barely to believe! Even I noticed it back then! From the first day on she had an eye on you, mate, and if you did not notice it I fear you're more than only a fool!" He paused once again, thought about something and continued: "Unless your only interest would belong to those blueprints she keeps within her sleeping chamber! In this case it wouldn't make you a fool but a traitor..."

"So you're still convinced that the only thing I've in mind is to sell the fortress and the coast Captains out to the English? Somehow I expected something different from you, Captain Sparrow!" Hawke smirked when he got aware of Jack's surprised and confused look: "As I see you've not the slightest idea of what I possibly have in mind, haven't you?"

Jack bit his lower lip and thought about what it supposedly might be Hawke wanted to tell him but as hard as he tried not a single hint of an idea came to him. So he said: "Apart from the fact that you're possibly right, Mister Hawke, what seems to me to be more or less unlikely although it's never really to count out, I'm more than only a little convinced that it won't be me who's up to end at the flood stakes this time. Go on this way, mate, and I can assure you this unique experience will definitely please you... As long as you're able to forget about the crabs!"

"Oh, I'm in no way intended to end at the flood stakes as well. Can believe me that, _Captain_ Sparrow!"

"Well then, you should at least start to think about how you can be of use for Madam Stevens until it's too late..."

"Said the man who relieved the East India Trading Company not only of two of its ships and some amounts of cargo but of its leader as well..."

"People are no cargo!" Jack snarled at Hawke: "It was my decision to free them and even if I had to suffer the worst after having done it I would do it again!"

"Lord Beckett had a different point of view back then as I came to know..."

"_Lord Cutler Beckett_ is of no importance anymore – think he's in a place now where he really belongs to – but I have to confess that I own to him one essential awareness: Not always the likes of me are the bad, mate..."

"Once a pirate, always a pirate, eh...?"

"What do you know about being a pirate?"

"Spending three years amongst those likes of yours left marks upon me..."

"That's funny, mate! You really believe living amongst pirates for about three years will turn a former officer of the Royal Navy into a pirate...?"

"Why are you that certain about being one yourself?"

Jack looked at him out of wide open eyes. For a moment he was absolutely speechless and totally puzzled when he answered: "I was born aboard a pirate vessel, mate, midst a typhoon as they used to tell me. I got raised upon an island where only pirates lived on as long as I can remember and if you have a look at my vessel you will see my colors at the mainmast – high above the deck. And guess, what you'll see – the skull and crossbones. Top that you wannabe pirate..."

"I'm here because I want to be here! By free will! Tell me if you can claim this yourself as well. I suppose you never had a choice..."

"I own a ship, mate! _Captain_ Jack Sparrow! You remember?"

"I know the tactics of your enemies..."

"All you are is a... a...bragger, mate...!"

"And you had a bottle of rum too many!"

"No! You had some bottles of rum too little..."

* * *

><p>"Bravo! All I can say is bravo! What a nice and unique performance! Gentlemen! One could suppose this to be nothing better than a brothel or a rotten tavern – considering the way you dared to behave within my mansion!" Prudence's sarcastic comment and her loud clap made Jack and Hawke turn around and she went on: "What do you think? Shall we leave them right here within the garden and better trust in ourselves?"<p>

She turned round and gazed at Caithleen who stood next to her a knowing smile upon her lips. She shook her head and replied: "I would think so! But to be honest, don't you think as well that it is really wondrous what appears if they are left alone for only a few moments...?"

Jack got quickly over his surprise and his momentarily abashment when he recognized Caithleen. His eyes brightened and he gave her the most innocent and irresistible smile he was able to find: "Ah! Love! Finally you join me! Time started to get long without you, as I can assure you!" He pushed Hawke in his rips with his elbow and hissed: "Assist me, mate! Otherwise this evening will end in a fiasco!"

"Oh! Yes!" Hawke cleared his throat and mumbled something which sounded like: "We had some lively discussions about what to do next..."

Caithleen only nodded and Prudence added: "I thought about shooting you both!"

She frowned and Jack winced when he got aware of her bad temper. He grimaced and pointed at Hawke: "He started!"

"As soon as the two of you are through with this baublery, gents, I would be deeply grateful if you could turn your attention back at the here and now again!" Prue gazed at them and Jack as well as Hawke stared at their boot-tips – indecisive and caught...

Caithleen was barely able to restrain a laugh therefore Prue continued: "Gentlemen, I did not invite you to join me with a nice little garden party! I also did not invite you because I wanted you to kill each other! There is something I want to talk about with you and because it is that way I need the two of you alive! Got me...?"

* * *

><p>It was shortly before midnight when four little lights moved high above the bay while searching for the narrow path leading up to the emplacements of the well hidden and hard to reach cannons the coast Captains of Madagascar defended their fortress with very effectively for many years now.<p>

The little light which barely dispelled the nightly darkness came from the taverns of the settlement and from the lanterns aboard the ships lying for anchor within the bay. Apart from that it was dark and silent all around.

"Why couldn't your father built this defensive fortification in another place, love, a much better to reach place? Just in case someone is going to attack you within your fortress I would suppose you to lose lots of time until you're able to defeat the bay." Jack held up his lantern and lit into Prudence's face.

She shook her head and explained: "You're at fault, Jack. Sorry to say so! The men are very quickly up here and the cannons are easy to arrange if necessary. They are always prepared to fire and we're able to keep our enemies busy as long as the men are able to fire."

"But doesn't this mean that you trust too much in these hidden cannons?" Caithleen sounded skeptical: "Who ever wants to ensure his attack on your fortress to be successful has only one thing to do – to disable the cannons."

"We are very well aware of it, Caith, and that's exactly why my father not only constructed the emplacements and the cannons but the hideouts as well." Prudence made a gesture which included the whole flank of the hill: "Everywhere amongst those rocks there are artificial caves, walls and ledges which are meant to hide the cannons. We also store the balls and the powder within them. In fact it isn't easy to spot anything of what I wanted to show you by night but I can assure you that no ship will leave the bay without our permission."

"With one single exception if I'm allowed to say this – if someone succeeds in sabotage this impressive but not really indestructible fortress and its defense. Believe me, love, it's a mistake just to rely on these hidden cannons. Meanwhile lots of rumors got spread round the seven seas about your invincible fortress and its wonder weapons. If one is really willing to spy you out not even the flood stakes will hinder them – although I have to admit that it is not desirable to die this way."

"And I always thought you to be a man who only reveals his brilliant mind within unwinnable situations, Sparrow, but you proved me to be wrong. As I see now you're very well able to make plans well in advance..."

"Mister Hawke, I'm aware of the fact that this might surprise you but I use to do this quite a lot – much more often than you can imagine! But maybe you should also tell Madam Stevens something by yourself, mate – something which could be of meaning to her provided that you're not intended to let the coast Captains stay totally unprepared on what may possibly happen to them soon..."

Jack's dark eyes were shimmering within the little light and Caithleen knew that he wanted to find out if Brian Hawke might have a blind side.

"What do you mean?" Prudence looked wonderingly from one to the other.

"Ships of the line, love! Maybe your helmsmen to-be aboard the "Bride" should explain to you what it means if the English use ships of the line..." Within Jack's gaze expectation as well as a certain satisfaction got mirrored when Hawke didn't give him a reply.

"Ships of the line?" Prudence had another look at Jack and Hawke: "What is this about?"

Brian Hawke lowered his gaze and kept silent for a while. At last he said: "I don't think you should worry about this, Madam Stevens. Within this bay no one will use something like that to attack you..."

"Is that so?" Jack sounded only less convinced. Quite the contrary: "If I think it over this bay is exactly what I would use them for!" He turned towards Prudence: "Listen to me, love! Ships in the line do not sail in a formation but one after the other. While one of them fires its cannons off the others are able to reload them and vice versa. Supposed that they will attack the fortress of Madagascar the coast Captains will have nothing to subtend then – neither the hidden cannons nor the best strategy." He looked at the English with a distrustful gaze and added: "Tell me, mate, how is it that you never explained to Madam Stevens what it is that could threaten her and the Captains? Is it possible that there are certain things you don't want to talk to her about? Or is it that you're not allowed to tell her anything about it?"

"For the last time, Sparrow, I'm not here to sell Madam Stevens out!"

"Maybe not her but what's with the others? And much more of interest what's with the blueprints? For sure you haven't an order to steal them out of Spitfire's sleeping chamber, eh...?"

Hawke did not give him a reply. Instead the blade of his sword flashed up within the light of the lanterns: "Captain or not, Sparrow, we can make an end to it right here and now!"

"Ah! I see there is still a spark of honor left within your innermost though! Well then, put your sword aside, mate! I'm not intended to end up down the bay the direct way just because of you! Savvy!"

When the tip of Hawke's blade came dangerously close to the tip of his nose and his dark curls Jack also drew his sword. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but if Hawke would not step back he would kill him.

"Jack!"

"Hawke!"

Caithleen and Prudence changed a worried look. Just what they already feared seemed to happen right now – and it was exactly what they not needed under any circumstances.

"And I almost supposed you to be a versed sailor and an infamous pirate!" Prudence hissed at them: "I thought I might convince you fools to help me with saving the fortress – at least to make a try to save it! But as it seems you have nothing else in mind but to struggle who of you might be the hero of the day! Loggerheads you are! Both of you!"

"But Madam Stevens, I..."

"How wonderful!" Caithleen taunted: "Have a look, Prue! It's always the same! First they lead us into trouble we for sure would never have had without them, then they nearly kill each other and in the end they expect us to take care for their wounds and their hurt pride convinced that there is no other hero within our eyes but them!"

"Caith!"

"Oh no, Jack Sparrow! Not this time! Will you finally put this bloody sword aside? May I remind you that you're not here because it's so much fun to fight against those we possibly need?"

"Love, all I want is..."

Caithleen and Prudence were not willing to listen to them any longer – neither to Jack nor to Hawke. Caithleen rolled her eyes without saying another word and Prudence just shrugged then they left the two men where they stood and went down the narrow path back to the bay.

"Well then!" Jack let his sword sink and put it back to his belt: "Because I'm firstly not intended to cause some needless bloodshed and secondly not willing to risk that my girl will let me sleep within a dingy tonight, I suggest we will go on with this discussion somewhen later on..."

With it he hurried to follow the girls: "Oi! Stop, Ladies! Not that fast...!"

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	5. 1743 The Brotherhood

**Chapter 4: 1743 The Brotherhood**

„You expect me to do _what_?"

Caithleen barely wanted to believe what she just heard. She followed Jack into the chart room right when he went back aboard.

About four weeks did pass by since they reached Madagascar and she hoped that they would leave the island soon but now everything went different.

When Jack came back from a short matutinal shore leave he seemed to be in thoughts and somehow absent. Without hesitating he ordered their crew unmistakably to man every station, to weigh the anchor and to ready the sails to be set immediately right after sunset.

The men also started to prepare the cannons behind closed hatches and Jack wanted to retire to the chart room when Caithleen stepped in his way.

She slammed the door and leaned against it with folded arms. Within her gaze there was confusion and puzzlement. Jack turned round to her and within a split second Caithleen got aware that he inwardly struggled with himself if he should tell her why he wanted the "Black Pearl" to be ready to cast off or not. He nearly looked as if he expected she might guess why he wanted it.

With sunset of the same day the council of the coast Captains would assemble and they wanted him to explain why there was a need to prepare everything for an attack. Jack knew that it was not the question if it would happen but only when it would happen but he knew as well that it would need all his persuasion to convince the Captains that their well guarded hideout was on the verge to fall.

Jack sighed.

He was very well aware that the Captains would barely believe him and if it was as far as he wouldn't have enough time to return aboard the "Pearl". They would possibly capture him and then his crew and his ship might be lost.

So he decided to leave the "Pearl" to Caithleen. She was his first mate since Joshamee Gibbs accompanied Captain van Dyck to the Netherlands. She knew how to deal with a ship. She was courageous, versed and passionate – and she was meant to stay aboard tonight.

She had to stay aboard, because the "Black Pearl" needed her, needed a Captain, if...

No!

It wasn't already time to think about it! He tried to shake these dark thoughts off. Therefore he gazed at Caithleen: "Please listen to me, love, I want you to stay aboard the "Pearl" because I want you to sail her out of this mousetrap. I want you to hide her from curious eyes within a small bay until I'm back from my, well, let's call it visit with those coast Captains. Aye?"

He pointed at a spot within the chart, a small bay aside the one the pirates of Madagascar built their fortress within.

"Until you're back says you?" Caithleen beheld him skeptically and when Jack avoided her gaze she went on: "Don't make me a fool, Jack Sparrow! I know you and I know when something is definitely wrong! If you will not succeed in convincing Brasiliano that you're right they will either hand you over to the English or you'll die at the flood stakes – equal if you're a child of the sea or not!"

Caithleen degressed! She did not want him to see her eyes filling with tears. She was angry and the same afraid of what could happen to him – to them – after this night.

"Caith, love..." Jack wrapped his arms round her body, bedded his head upon her shoulder and dragged her close to him: "I neither have planned to leave you nor to fail or even to die! All I want is to know that you will take the "Pearl" away from here. Savvy?"

"What for? Is it because you want to prevent that the English will possibly be able to keep hold on me and your ship?" There was still a hint of defiance within her voice.

"No, love..." He whispered next to her ear: "I only want you to trust in me." With some gentle force he turned her round that he was able to face her: "Look at me, Caithleen Stevens, and tell me what you see. For sure not a man who's intended to die and to leave his beloved girl behind, eh...?"

She shook her head but there were sill some tears running down her cheeks. He suavely wiped them away and caressed her: "No, love, never had in mind to die, because I own the most valuable reason to stay alive!"

"If it isn't that way, what on earth is eating you then, Jack?" She freed herself from his embrace: "What for is this? Save this fortress? Save the last pirates? None of them you want to save would make the slightest move to save you if it would be the way round! Why don't we wait until the "Bride" is ready for the sea again? Prue wants to leave the island, equal if together with Hawke or not! Let's help her with it..."

"We would not even get the slightest chance to leave the bay. There is only one single chance to get the "Pearl" out of here. You must sail her out of the bay as long as I'll stay ashore!"

"So you're the pledge then, aren't you?" When he did not respond she looked into his eyes but he avoided her gaze once again. Caithleen shook her head: "No, Jack, don't demand this from me! I don't care about what might happen to me! It's of no meaning to me! The "Pearl" won't set sail without you!" Tears were running down her cheeks anew: "I couldn't bear it to leave you behind! Everything that happens here is not about me! It's you they're on the hunt for, Jack, and don't force me to look on helplessly if...if..."

She wanted to leave but he held her back and forced her to look at him. His hands softly cupped her cheeks and he explained: "I will follow you, love, at any price! Take my word! Aboard the "Bride", together with Prue! That's the plan! But prior to that I have to be certain that you and the "Pearl" are out of reach. Savvy?"

"Savvy!" Caithleen whispered.

Suddenly she threw herself in his arms and he felt her shiver: "Keep me close, Jack! As close as you're able to! And don't let me out..."

She buried her hands within his dark curls and pressed her lips upon his – desperate, longing and with all the love she carried within her heart for him...

* * *

><p>The coast Captains of Madagascar used the market place of the settlement not only for dividing a proper prey after a successful raid or for selling those miserable captives they brought to the island as slaves but for the gatherings of their brotherhood as well.<p>

The inhabitants of the isle were welcome to watch and listen to all and everything which happened and not even a small amount of them had already assembled round the podium when Brasiliano and the other members of the council arrived one after the other.

It was just within that moment when Jack came ashore to join them but before he went to the market place he turned round to the bay once again. Within the upcoming darkness of the night he saw the three lanterns at the stern of his beloved "Pearl" when she slowly made way through the bay and out of the passage.

It had been the one single decision to be made and he was convinced that Caithleen would finally understand it and interpret it the way it was meant to. Whatever would happen from now on, Jack had no doubt that his "Black Pearl" would always sail under the command of a wary and passionate Captain. Equal if he himself would be her Captain or his beloved girl...

With a sigh he finally hurried to cleave through the curious crowd to get to the podium.

Beside Roc Brasiliano and Prudence Stevens sat some other remarkable figures at the long table upon the podium and gazed at him expectantly when he jumped up the stairs, but it was neither Capitaine Chevalle – the French with his beauty spot within his face and the powdered wig upon his head – nor Capitan Villanueva – the Spaniard who once sailed in the name of the Spanish King until the Crown mulcted him of his prey – who caught his attention within only a split second.

To do so succeeded another Captain, a man who sat on the brink of the table but whom did not escape what happened round him up on the podium and at the market place. He owned the magnificent galleon which lay for anchor within the bay – the "Adventure Galley".

The stranger was William Kidd...

Jack had already heard a lot about that man, did read something about him and did have some images in mind concerning him but he never came across him up to now.

Those who met him within the bygone years told Jack that he once sailed as a merchant sailor for the Trading Companies and that he not only succeeded in assuring himself of a certain and a constant salary but also in increasing his property due to a marriage to a young and beautiful widow.

Rumor said that leading a life ashore started to bore him noticeable after a few years so he asked for the favor to be vested with letters of marque, signed by the King of England, to hunt for profitable aims and proper preys – until a linking of fatal circumstances forced him to become a pirate in the end.

Jack wasn't sure what of all those stories was true and what belonged to the world of fairy tales and legends, but he had to admit that William Kidd was an impressive character.

He was a man in his fifties, of medium height and withal strong and tough. Above loose black pants he wore a white shirt and a skillful embroidered vest. A red sash was tightly wrapped around his body and held the same moment also his long, black coat. At his feet he wore jackboots of weathered leather and round his neck he wore a scarf instead of a necklace. His scrubby shoulder length black hair was covered by a red bandana he wore underneath a broad brimmed black hat. The only jewels he wore were a heavy golden earring and and his wedding ring. His belt with his cutlass and his pistol lay in front of him upon the table.

The face of the man was sunburnt and weathered, his awake dark eyes didn't miss much of what happened around him and between his lips stuck a pipe on which he gnawed on from time to time as if he wanted to hide his impatience by doing so. Jack had been told that Kidd tended towards uncontrolled fits of rage and he hoped that he would be spared from them throughout the night.

However it was not William Kidd who addressed him first but Brasiliano: "Sparrow! You're late thinking of the fact that you were hell-bent to tell us some of your stories! C'mon! Hurry! No one is interested in letting their time be wasted by you!"

"Oh! Good! That was never my intention! But, gentlemen – provided that you're finally finished wasting my time, mate – I'm absolutely willing to tell you what brought me to return to your impressive fortress after my rashly departure several years ago. Well, for sure this applies also for you, milady!" Jack gazed at Prudence with a wink.

"Believe me, Sparrow, I can barely wait to hear what nonsense it is you want to tell us!" Brasiliano hissed.

"Well then", Jack cleared his throat: "I suppose the two of my former combatants", he looked at Chevalle and Villanueva: "at the Council of the Brethren Court of Shipwreck Cove told you already in their own inimitable way that we indeed succeeded in vanquishing Lord Cutler Beckett and sending him to hell but in fact despite this never won the day."

"Don't you think this is in the eye of the beholder, Sparrow?" Chevalle asked him while looking openly in his face.

"Perhaps you mean it this way that the council came asunder, that we all sail just for our own profit now and that unfortunately but for sure not accidentally all those got scuttled who decided not to sail as a privateer of the King of England?" Jack seemed to be totally calm and unaffected, when he answered but his innermost felt deeply troubled.

"We all had to find a way to survive, Sparrow", Villanueva started to explain now: "None of us will force you to sail for your own profit..."

"And you have to admit that letters of marque are not the worst trade to survive." Chevalle added.

"That very well may be, gentleman, as long as no one starts to use them to sell his own kind out to his customer! Aye? When I came across Madam Stevens at the open ocean some weeks ago it had been an English warship which nearly sent the "Bride" down to the depths. And all I really asked myself was how it was that the English knew about the pirates still sailing in these waters, although we never before had an encounter with a warship right there. As far as I'm concerned name it contingency. I for my part would use a different name for it!"

Brasiliano laughed and replied making a gesture which included the whole place: "I already said it, Sparrow, all you see are ghosts! Where is the fleet you warned us of, when you showed up in Madagascar?" He had a look around and added: "I say there is no proof for it! I say let them come! They will come to know how well-fortified this fortress really is!"

"For sure they will come to know it, mate! You will prove it to them then! Aye? With a handful of ships and two dozen hidden cannons which can be sabotaged by every scoundrel who is willing and courageous enough to sell you and your brotherhood out!" Jack shrugged and continued: "But there is apparently one thing, mate, which escaped you while sitting within your well armed hideout and that be that within the ports and the taverns round the seven seas are lots of rumors spread about the fact that the English plan to smoke us out of our last hideouts to send us down to hell. Think about it, mate..."

"He's right" Prudence mingled in: "I heard it by myself!"

"Spitfire!" Brasiliano grasped for her hand: "You know I always appreciate your opinion but this time I'm not quite sure if you're the one to rate this. And to be honest how should you? You leave the bay two maybe three times a year to hunt for a prey!"

"What do you want to tell me, Captain Roc? That therefore I'm not able to understand what's going on outside? Take care, Captain Brasiliano! It could be possible that there will be a beautiful sunny morning some day on which you will awake a hole midst your brow!"

"Now, now! Spitfire! You're not really upset because of such trifle! We all know it's true so why struggle about it any longer?" Brasiliano matched her with a kind of an indolent smile.

Prudence jumped up her sword in her hand: "Enough! We can bring it to an end if you're that eager for it! On the spot! Right here and now!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Jack taunted: "Let's burn the candle at both ends and wipe us out on our own! Brilliant! Never expected this when I came back! The English will only have to deal with our remaining leftovers and how to get them to London to display them at the port. In addition we leave our ships to them! I have to admit something like that would never come to me mind!" He gazed at Chevalle and Villanueva and added: "Tell me was it that way you kept the council of Shipwreck Cove busy until they came asunder? You who always hated each other? Or was it what we all should believe and it was just the way round?"

"What are you talking about, Sparrow?" Chevalle was shortly before jumping up as well.

"Do you think I'm such a fool, mate? Do you think I wouldn't be in the know about the fact that you wanted to sell me out to the Spanish? What prize was it they promised to you for capturing the "Wing"? The ship itself? And you!" He faced Villanueva: "You thought it would remain your secret till the end of time how you came by your Piece of Eight, am I right?"

"What do you want to say?" The Spaniard turned red from anger.

"You took your Piece of Eight from Captain Stevens after he got captured. You watched how he and his crew died within the flames of their burning ship! And after the Spanish King let you drop you decided to use the Piece of Eight for your own vantage. But now you're back, aren't you? To sell the rest of us out..."

"I want a prove that only the slightest little thing of what you told us is true, Sparrow! As soon as I get it we will go on talking about what to do next, if not you'll have a dawn appointment with the flood stakes once again!"

Brasiliano started to become visibly angry and Jack was honestly surprised when of all people just William Kidd did not say one single word up to now although he follwed the discussion attentively so far.

"Well then, mate, if I would have a prove which I actually don't have at the moment", Jack continued with a shrug: "I would barely try to convince you that it would be better to trust in my words and believe me if you want to stay alive! Savvy?"

Jack had another look into the faces of the coast Captains, convinced that only Prudence Stevens was willing to believe and to help him, then he wanted to leave.

It was William Kidd who held him back: "Not that hastily, young man! There is no need to give in, Captain Sparrow! You should not measure our brotherhood on what you just heard. Most of us will hardly believe that a traitor could stay amongst us or that the fortress may fall. But you're right to remind us that there is no safeness left for us at all equal where we might try to hide. I for my part are willing to believe you but who am I to issue an order to those sitting by my side tonight. The "Galley" is always ready for the sea and for a fight. Some bad manner as it seems, but helpful as you can imagine. In case you're right, young man, I will be prepared."

"What do you blather on about this, Kidd?" Brasiliano snorted reluctantly: "Let him go! Let him search for his English fleet! He will barely find them right here, I suppose..."

He did not finish his sentence when the bells started to ring from the passage and the bay.

Jack changed a rapid look with Prue and she turned round to Brasiliano with a cynical grin: "As it seems there is no need any more for a search. We don't have to search for the English! They already found us!"

"That's the proof, mate!" Jack added, while Prue grasped for her weapons, nodded at the men at the table and hurried down to the pier.

Brasiliano pushed past Jack frowning: "If this is over, Sparrow, I promise I will kill you!"

Jack just shrugged and wanted to follow Prudence aboard the "Bride" when Brian Hawke grasped for his arm and dragged him with him: "I have to talk to you – now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**William Kidd: *about 1645 in Scottland, +1701 in London, first a merchant sailor, then a privateer in the name of the King of England, later a pirate who sailed the Indian Ocean. Betrayed by his customers and sentenced to death.**

**Adventure Galley: A heavy galleon vested with 34 cannons. Kidd burnt/scuttled her himself after she got heavily damaged.**

**(Tip: David Cordingly: "Pirates, Terror on the High Seas" and Carini & Macallen : "Pirates")**

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	6. 1743 A Nightly Raid

**Chapter 5: 1743 A Nightly Raid**

Utter chaos prevailed within the streets and lanes leading down to the harbor and the piers when the crews hastened towards their ships to ready them as fast as possible for the sea and the upcoming fight. Anchors got weighed, sails set and the coast Captains drove their men on to put their shoulders to the wheel.

One of the first ships sailing towards the English was the "Adventure Galley". William Kidd wanted to avoid a seafight against them but he had no choice if he wanted to stay alive. So his heavy galleon planed through the bay under full canvas, the guns on both sides ready to fire.

Shortly after Brasiliano's "Scorpious" followed and while the first balls smashed into the port and the houses of the infamous pirate settlement Prudence Stevens waited impatiently for Jack Sparrow and Brian Hawke to finally come aboard.

No one had seen them since the gathering got suspended totally aimless and caught by surprise due to the attack. Prudence hoped that Brasiliano would never come to know it because she knew if he would learn about the fact that they vanished within this moment they would both die at the flood stakes and not even she would be able to save them then.

Prue hurried her men along. The anchor was already weighed and the lines secured.

Actually the "Bride" wasn't totally mended up to now but she had no time left to think it over while the English sailed into the bay with six ships in total keeping close to the water's edge on both sides of the steep cliffs. It was a clever maneuver because they avoided the crossfire of the hidden cannons and at the same time they had the possibility to fire at the pirates who still struggled with readying their ships.

It was too late! Prue knew it and the only way out led over fighting or dying.

"Captain! We must leave! Time runs short! The English are still busy at the moment but it's only a question of time until they will reach the port!" Prue's first mate hastened up to the helm.

"Leave me just some minutes! I cannot sail without Hawke and Sparrow!" She looked at him and he understood immediately – Prudence would wait for them until they would be back, even if it would be the last thing to do for her on earth.

* * *

><p>High above the bay Jack and Hawke tried to reach the emplacements of the guns. At least those they were able to reach within the few minutes they had left until the whole bay would sink into chaos and destruction. Some ships were already on their way but as it seemed there was only less hope to defend this place successfully.<p>

"We must take care that Madam Stevens gets out of the fortress and the bay unharmed! Alone she's lost!"

That was everything Hawke told him when he dragged him away from the market place and straight towards the path leading up to the cannons and all Jack did was to ask him: "Does she have a meaning to you?"

"What?"

"C'mon, mate, there's no time left! Does she have a meaning to you?"

"Enough to do something stupid like this! I will lose my head if someone will learn about it!"

"So I am right! You're a spy – as it were..."

"Well then, yes! Contented?"

"No!"

"Surprised?"

"No! Not really! But what was all this for? Why playing such a bloody awful comedy? And what's with the attack? Why just right now? You had three years time, mate! Seems not to be a well-thought plan at all..."

Hawke raised his head: "Do you think I have been in the know about it?"

"Did not?"

"No, never! It was planned to steal the blueprints from Madam Stevens, spy the Captains out and leave the fortress but neither to kill her nor to destroy it all."

"Aha! So it wasn't planned from the beginning that you would fall for pretty Prudence then? Aye?" Jack gave him a knowing smile but his eyes remained cold: "Why should I trust you? You're a liar and a betrayer, mate, not the best condition to convince a pirate that you're an honest man. What do you think? Would it be a favor to Madam Stevens if I would kill you right here and now? Or would she feel grief about your loss?"

"This is your decision, Sparrow, but I did not sell you out when you let your ship take flight from out of the bay! Aboard your ship you have a woman, am I right? And if I ask you if she has a meaning to you what would the answer be?" Jack did not answer him and Hawke went on: "I see! She means a lot to you! So does Madam Stevens to me! I'm neither interested in killing you nor in selling you out. What I'm supposed to do I would have been supposed to do equal if you would have appeared within the fortress or not!"

"Well then, mate", Jack cleared his throat, thought about all he just heard and added: "You are a lucky one, because saving this bloody fortress is for sure not the only reason which led me here. Madam Stevens succeeded in convincing me to do so! The only reason why I really wanted to come back to Madagascar is not to save the fortress – as it seems I obviously would have failed with trying it anyway – but to search for those two bastards who are both only interested in their prize and the blood money they let themselves be paid with!"

"The French and the Spaniard?"

"Aye! I can tell you, mate, it's an old score I've to settle with them and it's not a pleasant story to be told, although as it seems there will be no chance for me to bring it finally to an end today. Therefore I've to stay alive by all means to get another chance! And that's why we should hurry now! If we still want to kill each other after we're through this there will be enough time for trying it later on."

Hawke only nodded and the two of them started to aim the guns at the ships within the bay. Just when they wanted to enlighten the fuse a deafening crack sounded not far away from them which recurred within constant intervals.

These explosions did neither come from the English warships nor from the pirate vessels or the settlement. It also wasn't ordinary cannon fire.

These were really explosions!

And Jack and Hawke got very soon aware what it was that exploded all around them:

One after the other the hidden cannons broke down, burst asunder or got torn apart due to the pressure.

Jack had a careful look at the two guns in front of them and he beckoned Hawke by no means to lighten the fuse: "They are filled to the brim with rocks! Provided you're also interested in the idea our harmonic little foray should not lead us straight down to hell you should better avoid firing those guns, mate." He frowned and asked: "And you're really sure you never heard anything about a plan concerning this, means you would swear an oath that you're not in the know about it?" Hawke shook his head and Jack went on: "I fear this case starts to get much worse then! To destroy the guns means there is someone around who's interested in only one thing – none of us are meant to escape. Well, it's nothing left to do for us here, mate! Let's make our exit before they will blame us for this firework!"

They were just on their way back to the pier and to the "Bride" when Hawke dragged Jack with him to Prudence Stevens' mansion: "Even if Madam Stevens will hate me for the rest of my life, I have to do it! I have to take the blueprints out of her chamber!"

"What for is this, mate? The cannons are lost!"

"An order is an order, Sparrow!"

* * *

><p>"Where have the two of you been?"<p>

Prudence harshly snarled at the two men when they finally – after a felt eternity – stumbled aboard the "Bride". With a curse upon her lips she cut loose the last lines her ship was still moored to the pier with then she veered the proud galleon directly into the bay. She ignored the warnings of her crew and the cannonballs smashing into the mansions and the port all around.

She wanted to make a try to sail straight through the passage to escape to the open ocean.

And although it didn't escape her attention that the hidden cannons burst asunder one after the other she kept silent and seemed to be calm and concentrated. Inwardly she felt troubled like the sea whilst a tropical storm.

She knew that whoever succeeded in manipulating the hidden emplacements must have been in the know about the fact that the English would attack the fortress right within this night.

With a sigh she had a last look around.

A lot of the houses, dens, taverns and mansions round the bay already went up in flames and although she was willing to leave the island and the life behind she led upon it up to now it felt awful to look on helplessly how exactly this life she once loved got wiped out now, doomed to live on only within her memories.

Angrily she tried to restrain her welling up tears.

She was glad when Jack went up the stairs to join her at the helm. She thoughtfully gazed at him and asked: "Do you think the "Pearl" made it to escape out of the bay in time?"

"Caithleen's in the know how to handle this, love. She and the "Pearl" are intrinsically tied to each other. We will meet her at the made up concourse."

"All we have to do now then is to hope that we will reach it as well. Maybe we should start to pray, because I fear the "Bride" will hardly make it out of the bay!" Prudence raised her head and pointed towards the English warships sailing precisely one after the other while firing nearly without cease: "So, these are ships in line, I suppose?"

"Aye! These are ships in line, love. A sight to behold, eh...?"

"What chance do we have against them?"

"Swiftness, slyness and hope that there will always come something better to our mind at last." Jack gazed at her and he did not miss that courageous Spitfire Stevens was shortly before giving in. He gave her a confident smile, even if he wasn't convinced about it, and said: "You should care for your ship and your men now, love! You are the Captain and it will distract you from thinking. Leave the helm to me – you know me to be in the know what to up here, do you? Oh! And Prue! Ere you'll give the order to fire wait for my sign! I'm not intended to end my day within this bay and even less today! Savvy?"

Prudence only nodded and hastened down below while Jack veered the "Bride" directly into the crossfire.

There was only this one single possibility to get out of here: they had to pass the bay as fast as possible under full canvas then there was a chance that the salvos of the English hit not only the pirate vessels but their own ships too. Jack knew this to be the last spark of hope they had left.

Somewhere ahead the "Galley" and the "Scorpious" tried to escape from the broadsides of the English the same way. As it turned out Kidd and Brasiliano were skilled sailors but even they failed to sail their ships out of the bay undamaged. Brasiliano's galleon was already disabled and she drifted straight towards the English with torn up sails and a smashed helm. Aboard the "Bride" all they could do was to look on helplessly how the "Scorpious" finally burst into flames when the powder magazine caught fire after a ball smashed into the ship's side.

A noise tore Jack out of his dark thoughts. Another ball hit the quarterdeck of the "Bride" with some tremendous impact and only because of a bold jump aside he escaped secure death. He shook his head to get rid of the dust then he stumbled to his feet and grasped for the wheel again.

His gaze searched for Prudence and with some relief he noticed that she stayed unharmed. He yelled: "Prue! You better order your crew to fire! We've no time left anymore as it seems."

Prudence turned out to be a clever and wary Captain. She ordered her crew to fire every broadside under use of only the half of the guns. So she was able to fire and to load them by changing.

Nevertheless there was nothing they could really subtend against the English and their obviously nearly unfailing resources of powder and ammunition. In addition they had to realize that the just mended damage the "Bride" already sustained before weren't the only ones. She definitely sprung a leak and Jack needed all his strength and his skills not to let her go off the course. One of the sails caught fire and they desperately tried to cut it. Much worse was that the more Jack held her on course the more the wind was going to fan the fire.

When they finally succeeded in sailing through the passage out to the open ocean the whole canvas was aflame and Jack's confidence sank.

The already damaged helm did barely react any more when he tried to set a course which could have led them away from the island and then he spotted the warships floating outside the bay. They waited for those who succeeded in taking flight and destroyed their hope to escape immediately.

Prudence hurried up the stairs to the helm: "Is there anything else we can do?"

"There is only one thing left, love, and you're already in the know what it is, I suppose." Jack had a deep look into her eyes until she degressed. He knew she understood what was meant.

"So it's giving up the "Bride" and abandon ship then?"

"Aye, love! That's exactly what I had in mind. It's only a vague chance but we have to try it. If it fails we'll die anyway. I know it's not easy, but order your men to carry together all of the powder and the ammunition we have left. As soon as the English will try to board we will blow her up. Tell me when you're as far as and I will sail her exactly amongst the warships." An adventurous glance was in his eyes and a grin appeared upon his lips.

"What's with the "Pearl" and Caithleen?"

"Ask me if we got through this, love!" Prudence nodded and left him then he added silently: "I only hope she will forgive me some day what I'm going to do now..."

Involuntarily he grasped for his compass. He had not been in need for it for a rather long time and for sure he already knew what he would see, but it felt right just here and now.

The one thing his heart desired most was close to him – it lay for anchor only a wink away – but within this moment it was so far away from him like never before...

"I love you, Caithleen! Always have and always will..."

* * *

><p>Aboard the "Black Pearl" it was all silent. From out of harm's way Caithleen and the crew watched how the "Netune's Bride" got caught in the trap of the English.<p>

The canvas was ablaze and one after the other the masts fell until she was completely disabled.

Finally the English boarded the heavily damaged ship and dragged all those off the ship who were still able to move. When they prepared the vessel for tugging the proud galleon reared up for a last time and burst asunder. Only fuming debris was left and vanished slowly within the deep depths of the sea.

Caithleen neither screamed nor did she cry but her hands clasped the helm that firm that her fingers ached and the wrists turned white. Her face was pale and silent tears were running down her cheeks.

She did not know if Jack and Prue still stayed alive. She wished it to be that way, but the truth was supposed to be different. If they were still alive the English Commander would take them to London where they would get a court case – not to find out the truth but to justify the death sentence. If they would be lucky they would be spared from torture and die at the gallows watched by a tremendous screaming and joking crowd.

Not to think of what might happen to them while being on the way to London. This was something she did not want to think about in detail...

But it was most likely that they would barely survive the crossing...

"Captain!" A voice from behind her tore her out of her dark thoughts. She turned round and gazed at the inquiring faces of her crew: "Captain! Orders!"

She hesitated for several moments, beheld them all one after the other – Pintel and Ragetti, Cotton and Marty, Mullroy and Murtogg and the rest of the crew who all hung on her lips expectantly.

Finally she explained: "We will wait! First of all they will explore the bay, the isle and the settlement. Afterwards they will take Jack to London. I will find out upon which ship this is going to happen, that's what I can promise you."

She paused for a moment, then she added: "I for my part am willing to free Jack! Who of you is not convinced of follow me to a suicide mission like that or who of you wants to leave the crew is free to do so. I'm only the first mate of our Captain so I'm not willing to force any one of you to stay with me. But I hope you'll understand that I've no other choice. I've to make a try to get Jack back – even if it will cost my last strength..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	7. 1743 A Different Way of Hospitality

**Chapter 6: 1743 A Different Way of Hospitality**

With sunrise another beautiful day came up, but this morning neither heard the silent voices of the fishermen rowing out to their fishing grounds nor did it hear the shrill laughter of the harlots at the harbor or the singing of the sailors while preparing their ship for cast off.

Silence lay above the whole bay and the fortress which once enjoyed the reputation of being impregnable.

Deadly silence!

The once lively and gorgeous settlement which used to be the center of the bay seemed to be totally extinct and deserted. Nothing moved within the narrow lanes, the streets or in the market place. No one dared to step out of his or her door and at the port the English warships were moored to the piers now instead of the magnificent pirate vessels. A lot of the mansions and buildings round the bay sustained heavy damage or burnt to ashes throughout the night and often not even the foundation walls remained.

It had still been midst the night when the soldiers deployed and started to drag everyone out of their houses or even out of their beds who sustained suspicion or refused to follow their orders – men, women, children...

Equal if old or young, rich or poor, free or enslaved – it made no difference anymore. All of those who lived within the settlement also lived under the protection of the pirates of Madagascar, lived amongst pirates and therefore they were guilty by law to practice, support and approve piracy or to help, hide and supply pirates.

For sure most of them would never come to face the judge or – much worse – the gallows. They weren't meant to die. There was a much better purpose to use them for and the English Commander wanted to satisfy himself to capture every man or woman who was known as a leader of the brotherhood once. Therefore he would use some of his captives as spies and informers.

Fear was a mighty companion to reach an aim and he was willing to spread a lot of fear round the whole place.

The attack on the fortress of Madagascar and the result did almost outrange the expectation of the Royal Crown, although – as it turned out – of all people William Kidd and his "Adventure Galley" made it to escape their trap and to slip through their fingers.

Indeed it had been told that the well-fortified galleon was supposed of having sustained heavy damage but nevertheless she escaped. This was regrettable but with sunrise the frustration about that unexpected incident made rapid way for a deep contentedness.

William Kidd escaped – this was a mistake which wouldn't happen again – but as it seemed some other illustrious figures got caught throughout the night. First and foremost the Captains of the brotherhood – Roc Brasiliano and Prudence Stevens – and as some really unexpected kind of gift the young and infamous Captain Jack Sparrow...

* * *

><p>"Two ships sent to the depths, another one heavily damaged, those nasty cannons finally and for all times to come disabled and this rotten nest of pirates, murderers, pillagers and thieves smoked out in the end! An absolutely impressive yield for only one single night, isn't it?"<p>

The Captain of the leading frigate – Sir Stuart Galveston – had a content look at his officers surrounding him in circles. With a smile upon his lips he sat down again to restart his interrupted breakfast. He grasped for his cup of tea standing in front of him and added: "Well done, gentlemen!"

"Excuse me, Sir, if I dare to ask a question, but what is going to happen to our captives?"

"Oh, that's an easy task, Mister Hawke! We will wait until Lord Tomlinson arrives, which should be the case somewhen throughout the evening. I think he's very well in the know how to deal with creatures like them. In addition, young man, you can be certain of one thing: there will wait a commendation for you!"

"Pardon, Sir?" Hawke asked: "Commendation? Was this what you just said? What for is it meant then?"

"No reason to be that humble, young man! At least the Crown owes you thanks for we own the original blueprints of the hidden cannons and the defensive fortification now, not to forget our illustrious prisoners. We would never have caught them without your help. So you will earn your commendation!"

"The latter is not my merit, Sir! My order solely included getting to Madagascar, earn the trust of the coast Captains – especially of Madam Stevens – find the blueprints and return to England. If possible together with its owner. The accolade of having turned the Captains over to you is due to others. By the way: where can I find Madam Stevens?"

"Well, Hawke, owed to the fact that you obviously have a certain interest in this person I took the liberty of providing the lady with one of the cabins below. Under custody as you can imagine. At least she also belongs to the coast Captains. You should never forget that."

"Does this mean, I'm free to call on her at any time?"

"That is means!"

"Then I have to thank you, Sir!" Hawke already wanted to leave the room, when something different came to his mind. So he turned on his heels the same moment: "I'm sorry, if I may appear importunate, Sir, but am I allowed to ask another question?"

"What is it? Go on!"

"What's going to happen to Captain Sparrow, Sir? For sure you're in the know that he does not belong to the coast Captains..."

"No, that's right, Mister Hawke, but tell me, wouldn't I be a fool if I would free just that man who fooled the Crown of England and the East India Trading Company more than once, who betrayed and deceived them and who sent the Company's first man – Lord Beckett – do death in such a damnable way? No, young man, there is no dealing about Sparrow. He and Brasiliano will stay exactly where they are at the moment. As I said before, Lord Tomlinson will arrive throughout the day, that will do."

"Then, thank you, Sir!"

With it Brian Hawke left the room – troubled by the vague feeling that he should try something to free Sparrow and Brasiliano before it might be too late. Not that he owed anything to Brasiliano – the less any kind of thanks – but he couldn't deny that all what happened within the bay was something which never was meant to happen anyway.

First of all he decided to have a visit with Prudence Stevens...

* * *

><p>"You vile creature!"<p>

In the absence of her weapons Prue grasped for the first thing that came along – which happened to be a heavy figurine – and smashed it on the wall just that moment when Hawke got in and closed the door behind him: "You really dare to show up here! After all what happened! Into the bargain dressed like that?" She beheld his uniform in disgust and shook her head in disbelief: "Is there anything else you want from me? You already got the blueprints and you captured the coast Captains!"

She degressed because she didn't want him to know how disappointed she really was while thinking of him: "I wanted to hand my ship over to you! I wanted to leave the isle! I would have accompanied you to Italy, to Brazil or to every other place on earth! But how could I still think about it now?"

"Why not still thinking about it? There will still be a way to leave these waters! For sure I will succeed in convincing Lord Tomlinson to set you free again. If he comes to know how often you risked your life to save mine, he will pardon you at any rate!"

"It was the biggest mistake I ever made as I have to realize now - to keep you out of Brasiliano's way! He was right! I should never have trusted in you! A betrayer! A traitor!"

"If it is that way, I wonder why you haven't already left the brotherhood to accompany him to Genoa or Venice! May I remind you of something? It was me you wanted to sail with! It was me you wanted to trust your ship to! If you really hate my guts why did you want to name me Captain of your ship? Why, Prudence Stevens?"

He did not leave her enough time to think about an answer, but grasped for her arm, dragged her closer and looked straight into her eyes. They were sparkling dangerously but there was also something different hidden within them.

Sparrow had been right – she loved him and he hadn't had anything better in mind but telling himself that there couldn't be what was not meant to be there.

Only a fool was able to be foolish like that...

After several moments Prue broke the kiss and freed herself from his embrace. Her lips and her cheeks were still reddened but her gaze revealed that she already thought about something different: "You said there might be a way to get me out of here?"

"As soon as the Commander arrives I will try whatever may be possible." Hawke answered and nodded.

"What's with Sparrow and Brasiliano?"

He avoided her gaze when he explained: "I fear that's where my influence comes to an end. In best case only the court case and the gallows will wait for them but as it seems this will only apply for Brasiliano. I fear there is something much worse which will wait for Sparrow..."

"It isn't still because of that old story of the slaves he once freed, isn't it?"

"Barely! Much more probable it's about the not so old story about Lord Beckett."

"Both stories are intrinsically tied to each other!" Prue kept silent for a moment, deep in thoughts, until she finally said: "Caithleen's still out there, aboard the "Black Pearl" together with their crew! No one came to know about it so far!"

"What is it you want to tell me?" Hawke stared at her in confusion.

"That's easy! We'll try to find out aboard which ship they will take us back to London. Then we'll have to find a way to send a message over to Caithleen to let her know that we're on our way."

"What assures you that she's not already on her way back to the Caribbean?"

"My dear little cousin is at least the same doted on Jack Sparrow as he is on her. So do you really believe she will look on helplessly if they will take him to the gallows?"

* * *

><p>For a fairly long time Jack kept taps on Brasiliano now how he again and again crossed the cell they shared together since they had been imprisoned aboard the warship.<p>

Restless like a caught animal.

In some measure they weren't anything different but Jack was absolutely not willing to come to terms with this. He had nothing else in mind but to give up the last spark of hope not until finally the rope lay round his neck – once again...

And even then there was no reason to become desperate. More than once he managed to escape the gallows by hairsbreadth. Why should he doubt his luck this time? And why should it become different this time...?

With a sigh he stretched out upon the inconvenient wooden pallet – the only indulgence they got granted within their much too narrow prison.

As it turned out everything happened to take place exactly the way he had feared it might could happen since he went out to this quest – the first of the last pirate fortresses did fall.

It was like always.

The English did not succeed in beating the pirates of Madagascar because of their superiority, the pirates had been caught due to one single reason: betrayal!

The fortress fell from out of its inner core. And – as usual – the betrayers had been able to escape unnoticed under favor of night and midst the utter confusion.

Jack solely asked himself if it might have changed anything if he wouldn't have hesitated so long to settle his open scores with them, but it was idle thinking about it any longer. In case the English wouldn't tear them up into the masts, a rope round their necks, as long as they still stayed aboard – for sure a way to die he wanted to avoid by all means because it was an agonizing slow way to die – a journey of about four, much more probable about six or even eight weeks waited for them until they finally reached London.

If they were lucky they would survive these weeks.

If they were lucky?

Jack closed his eyes. It would not depend on luck if they would survive!

Barely!

Only on one single question – how the Commander of the ship used to define the meaning of surviving. He knew very well what happened to prisoners like him if the Commander of a ship decided that he couldn't refuse a certain pleasure to his crew during such a long journey without the promise of making port – to have a visit with a proper wench within a brothel...

He shivered while thinking of it and he inwardly prayed that he would remain that lucky he had been throughout all those years before and that he got spared from a fate like that.

Therefore he hoped that there might be another man like James Norrington amongst the whole Royal Navy who turned out to be a man, a Commander, who felt no pleasure while humiliating prisoners who were meant to face death anyway.

Jack knew this to be only a rare hope. So what else could he hope then? To die quickly...?

He shook his head to get rid of those cheerless and dark thoughts. He knew that let it happen meant to give in. And he wasn't intended to do so...

"Do you really think you may change anything concerning our momentarily situation while undeviatingly crossing this exiguous piece of space, mate?" Jack raised his head and gazed curiously at Brasiliano.

"Oh, I beg your pardon! But as you may understand, not every man is willing to accept that he got imprisoned within some stinking cell just to wait to get hanged to the mainmast of an English warship! If I could I would leave this pleasure to you, Sparrow!" Brasiliano snapped at him.

"Oh, I'm in fact not intended to wait for a favor like that as well but at the moment I've not the slightest idea what to do against a fate like this and because I've not the slightest idea what to do against a fate like this I prefer to stay here. Sooner or later we will come to know what will happen to us – that's dead certain, mate."

"So that's the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? A fatalistic man lying in his cell, waiting to die..."

"That's not what I said, mate, only that I've not an idea how to get us out of here at the moment. This does not mean that there won't come something to me mind soon! Aye? Well, maybe, who knows..."

"I assume it's nothing uncommon to you if I dare to call you mad?"

"No! It isn't! Maybe I am! Otherwise barely the half of all I ever did would have worked I suppose. So, yes, I'm mad..."

A broad grin appeared upon Jack's lips and Brasiliano just rolled his eyes unnerved.

* * *

><p>With nightfall they heard the heavy steps of the guard below. The door leading to their cell got opened and the men dragged Jack ungentle up to his feet. Ere he really got what was going on they already put him in irons and pushed him out of the cell into the moldy corridor: "The Commander wants to see you!"<p>

"Without any doubt! It's not to overlook!" Jack mumbled to himself while he asked himself what would wait for him next.

The room the guard finally pushed him in resembled in some disquieting way exactly that room aboard the "HMS Endeavour" wherein Lord Cutler Beckett once tried to convince him to sell the nine pirate lords and the Council of the Brethren Court out to him.

Jack frowned when he found the world map hanging on the wall, the lightened fireplace thereunder and the skillful worked globe within one of the corners. Upon a somehow oversized writing desk lay seacharts, nautical instruments and several books beside papers, an inkwell and some quills.

Upon a second table stood some teacups, a sugar bowl and a milk jug made of rare china. Jack blinked to understand what was going on and to ensure himself that it wasn't just a bad dream.

It wasn't!

The ship he found himself aboard was the "HMS Vengeance" and the man standing in front of the map, seeming to be nothing more but only a silhouette and giving him the feeling not really to be interested in him was definitely not Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company.

Jack wasn't able to explain what it was but he felt more and more awkward while something welled up within him which told him that he would better have avoided this encounter.

"Sir! The prisoner! As ordered!"

"That's all for now! Leave us alone!" The stranger waited until the guard went out and closed the door then he turned round: "It's said that there is a curious thing which uses to happen to all of us from time to time. It's said that nothing happens without some deeper meaning. And it's also said that people will always meet twice within a lifetime! I have to admit, several years ago I did not believe in such an idle talk but to my surprise I have to find out that it seems to be true in the end. How do you think about it, _Captain_ Sparrow?"

Jack stared at the man in pure disbelief. If he was convinced first that this man in front of him was just an illusion he came to the conclusion within only a split second that this was neither a dream nor an illusion or a hallucination.

The man standing in front of him was one of his former officers aboard the "Wicked Wench" when he still sailed for the East India Trading Company.

Tomlinson!

An inconspicuous, eager and dutiful young man who vehemently resisted against Jack's order to free just that cargo of slaves upon an unknown and void island midst the Caribbean which turned out to become Jack's and Caithleen's destiny in the end.

As it seemed just that inconspicuous young man who once told him on was the follower to Beckett now, that man who turned his life into hell on earth back then.

And as it also seemed Tomlinson would not be inferior to his forerunner...

"Surprised, Sparrow?" Tomlinson beheld Jack with a look which told him that he wasn't willing to treat him merciful in any kind of its meaning.

"As it were! I wasn't prepared to come across someone like you again just in a place like this, mate! Don't get me wrong but as far as I can remember the place of the first man of the East India Trading Comapnay always belonged to a man who acted in favor of the Company and who represented the Company in the best way to honor its reputation and its aims – whatever that really means. So how is this that you are its leader now?"

Jack bit his lips until they were ensanguined when the back of Tomlinson's hand met his cheek.

While the man cleaned his hand with a wet piece of cloth Tomlinson remarked: "It very well may be that Lord Beckett accepted your quick tongue but I'm not intended to do the same. I'm not here to negotiate with a creature like you, Sparrow, all I'm intended to do is taking you to the gallows but before it is as far as I will provide you with a unique chance to witness how your kind of creature will finally and forever vanish from the seven seas."

"As by using betrayers and traitors to spy me and the likes of me out?" Jack was prepared for a second slap but not for its violence.

Tomlinson beheld him, a contented smile upon his lips: "I'm not in a hurry, Sparrow! I've enough time to spend it with you! No one orders me how long my return to England is supposed to last. And I can promise you, my crew will find its own way to kill time. Oh, and I can imagine that you will get the leading role within their daily performance. Think it over! You know how many men I've aboard and I can assure you they all know how to deal with you that you will stay alive and with conscious!"

"So you really believe I'm worth this effort?" Jack gave him a sarcastic grin: "But, sorry! My mistake! I forgot that it caused you always the greatest pleasure if your victims weren't able to move any more. Sorry, mate! This will never happen again..."

Without any warning Tomlinson grasped into his curls and forced him to look into his face: "You will lie in front of me, Sparrow, on your knees, and you will beg for the last little spark of life which still tries to hide within your body – if we'll reach London some day..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisism Appreciated***<strong>


	8. 1743 Just three days!

**Chapter 7: 1743 Just three Days**

Three days!

It was for three days now, that the cell he sat within belonged to him alone. Since they left Madagascar and the fortress behind and since a nearly endless journey towards London lay in front of them.

Tomlinson did not hesitate and let his threat become true as soon as the "HMS Vengeance" was back at sea.

The day after his arrival saw the death of about two dozen inhabitants of the settlement and the fortress. Men, women, boys and girls – still more or less children – died on the gallows witnessed by those who appeared in the market place at midday both forced or by free will.

It had been a demonstration of absolute power not only because of the fact that Tomlinson sentenced them to death randomly but also because he forced them to hold out within the burning heat of the midday sun until some of them already collapsed long before the planned dreadful spectacle.

Throughout the years – since his very first meeting with Cutler Becket within the mansion of the old Lord back then in London – Jack asked himself for several times if there could be someone who might care much less about others lives but thinking of Tomlinson as the new leader of the East India Trading Comapny Jack was convinced that even Cutler Becket would have met his master.

Jack shivered, although the sun was burning down mercilessly within the torrid midday heat, and he asked himself what Tomlison might have prepared to do to him.

He got a vague hint to an answer concerning this question when the "HMS Vengeance" weighed anchor and set course towards the Cape of Good Hope under full canvas.

As soon as they were at sea Tomlinson ordered his crew from his officers down to the latest man to assemble on the deck. In addition he wanted Jack and Prudence to be brought there as well. They were both meant to watch what should happen to Roc Brasiliano.

Brave Prue did neither step away from where she stood nor did she cry but Jack knew he would need a long time to overcome the horror shown upon her face and the terror mirrored within her eyes.

Tomlinson enjoyed that moment and it was a spectacle which was worth the man or vice versa.

Jack shuddered while thinking of it.

It was one thing to take a man to the gallows – mostly it was a sudden death – but for sure it was quite another thing to tie a rope round a man's neck, tear him up into the mast and leave him there until he died.

Brasiliano was a strong man and it took an agonizing long time until he lost his desperate fight for his life.

Somewhere amongst the masts of an English warship...

Jack closed his eyes because he didn't want to watch any longer what happened just in front of them but he knew that these pictures would follow him into his dreams. He nearly felt relief when they dragged him back into his cell.

It happened no more than three days ago!

Three days!

Was it really just three days since he had to witness that cruel spectacle?

When he opened his eyes he wasn't aware where he found himself.

He had no want to know where he found himself and he had no want to open his eyes. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to think. All he wanted was to stay unchallenged, caught within the pleasant and numbing feeling of unconsciousness.

He did not know any more how long he resisted against his tormentors just that everything around him suddenly became indistinct and black and that time seemed to stand still.

Now it was just that feeling which tore him out of that merciful unconsciousness which pushed him into it just a few moments ago.

Pain!

As soon as he opened his eyes he had to realize that he found himself alone within his cell.

On the wall next to the cell door a flickering candle spent barely enough light to enlighten the room and beside him upon a footstool stood a jug filled with muddy water and a plate with old bread.

He felt nausea rising within him just when he already thought about being possibly forced to drink or to eat from it.

He lay face down on the floor, his face within the dirt, somewhere amongst musty straw and a piece of cloth which supposedly may have been a blanket once. His back seemed to burn and it felt as if it was aflame and within only a split second he remembered everything what happened to him.

There were the lashes the quartermaster inflicted upon him. He didn't know anymore if it had been one or two dozen, It wasn't important anymore but he still shivered when he thought about that man.

This creature had barely been able to hide the lust he felt while he put his order in execution and the more pleasure he felt with it the more intense had been the lashes.

Jack remembered the tears running down his dirty cheeks – the same of pain and anger – and then there was the moment when he wasn't able to resist any longer, the moment when he collapsed. The moment when Tomlinson strained once again a white hot branding-iron to his skin.

"It's not only because of piracy you earned this, Sparrow. Lord Beckett already did you the favor to leave _this_ mark on you – or shall I say _his_ mark? Sounds better, doesn't it? Well the mark I will leave upon you is for high treason..." Tomlinson's voice still echoed within his head.

Then without another warning the branding-iron met his skin and it felt as if it first wanted to tear his shoulder apart and then himself.

He remembered his scream and then everything turned black.

Deep black and silent!

Yes! It was true! It happened not more than three days ago...

"Oh bugger!"

His voice sounded tired and strange within his ears and his body rebelled against every move he wanted to make, even when he tried to get up. So he stayed where he found himself: lying on the floor, his fingers clawed to the straw and his brow pressed against the solid wood, alternately filled with anger and despair.

With his second try he succeeded in getting up to his knees and finally to sit up.

A cold fire burnt within his otherwise soft eyes when he remembered what Tomlinson told him: "My men are very well trained not to leave any marks on you when they will start to deal with you but I can assure you about one thing, Sparrow, they nevertheless know very well how to cause you the most possible pain..."

Jack was convinced that Tomlinson was right. His men knew what they had to do to him to make him feel weak and he knew that they still spared him from his worst nightmare up to now.

He carefully touched his face. For sure he wasn't able to see it but he felt very well that his cheek was covered with dried blood and that it also seeped into his hair and his bandana.

His lips felt rough, split and dry but equal if he was hungry and thirsty he would never touch neither the water nor the bread.

Once again he had to fight his rising nausea.

With a sigh he wrapped his arms around his knees and bedded his head upon them. He was tired, he was hungry, he was thirsty and he was totally exhausted, he felt miserable and weak but his will was still awake and he knew there was something worth living for.

He closed his eyes and a memory of a much friendlier place appeared in front of them – a memory of a little cottage with whitewashed walls upon a cliff high above an enchanted bay.

_And a memory of her:_

_Her shining gray eyes. Her black curls dancing with the wind. Her soft, warm lips covering his with a passionate kiss. Her hand gently caressing his cheek. Her tender body close to his, tightly embraced. His desire to touch and to feel her..._

"Caithleen!"

She was the candle able to enlighten a dark place like this. She the same like him already faced death. She the same like him already suffered hell on earth – thinking of her gave him that one reason not to give in.

Not here! Not within a place like this!

Living!

Oh yes, he wanted to stay alive!

For her!

Since he loved his life and since he loved her!

And there was a way out of here – all he had to do was to find it...

He let it happen that once again tears were running down his cheeks. They did him good because they dispelled his despair and cooled his mind...

* * *

><p>"Sail ho! Straight ahead!" Marty's voice came from out of the crow's nest and he pointed towards a spot which – small but clear – stood against the sinking sun.<p>

"Can you make out who they are?" Caithleen had to try to the core to keep her temper that the crew might not notice her impatience. For the moment she was the Captain of the "Black Pearl" and impatience was one of those things no one aboard was really in need for.

Three days ago they got a message. Obviously there was someone amongst the English who wanted them to follow. Trap or not, Caithleen wasn't quite sure if this message was worth the paper it was written on. Nevertheless she was willing to believe in it because the unknown sender wrote that Jack Sparrow could be found aboard the "HMS Vengeance"...

"No, Miss!" Marty responded: "All I can make out so far is that it is an English warship."

"The "Vengeance"!" Caithleen whispered, then she turned to Marty again: "I see! Want you to still keep an eye on them!" Afterwards she instructed Cotton who just relieved her at the helm: "Mister Cotton, want you to keep the course. I have in mind not to catch up to them until its pitch-black. Try as long as possible to keep the distance and to shorten it rather slowly. They shall not notice us until it's too late. They have something aboard which belongs to us and I'm not in the mood to negotiate."

The weathered helmsman gave her a sign of understanding and his parrot croaked: "Aye, Captain!"

Caithleen thought about something for a moment then she went down the stairs to search for Pintel and Ragetti: "I know the two of you are much longer aboard the "Pearl" than me or the rest of our crew. You know her much better than me so therefore I'm in need of your help. I'll give you plenty of rope concerning everything which deals with the cannons and the ammunition. I'm not the Captain of this vessel but all I expect from you is that you'll trust in me the same like I trust in you. Got this?"

Both men looked at her in amazement then they finally nodded and Pintel replied with a broad grin: "Aye, poppet! We'll assist you to get back the Captain!"

"Then there is nothing else to say anymore at the moment. Prepare everything and every man for a seafight and to board. I fear this will not become a walk in the moonshine. I'm not only willing to catch up to that English bastard I'm willing to send him down to the depths..."

"Aye, Miss!" They looked after her when she went below and Pintel added: "Seems as if the English made our little poppet really angry..."

Caithleen slammed the door of the Captain's cabin behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She felt her heart beating up to her throat and within this moment of rest she felt that she was close to giving in. She had nearly used all her strength up.

The only thing which kept her alive so far was her will to find and to save Jack and to send those men down to hell whose betrayal nearly caused the death of almost the whole crew and lots of innocent. She couldn't step back and she couldn't give in although she felt endlessly tired and exhausted. She had to hold out...

She had to...

Then suddenly her legs just gave in and she fell to her knees right on the spot.

She closed her eyes to escape the world at least for a split second but this try was in vain and she wasn't able any more to hold back her tears. She covered her face with her hands and cried bitterly until something different appeared in front of her inner eye:

_His smile which used to be so irresistible. His gaze out of his soft brown eyes which told her how much he desired her. His pretty, delicately chiseled features. His soft curls caressing her face when he kissed her. And his hands slipping under her shirt able to make her forget the world..._

"Jack!"

She would get him back at any price! She would not look on helplessly how they would do to him what they once did to her...

Barely an hour later she was back on the deck. She fixed her bandana and pushed her weapons to her belt. Some fierce determinedness was in her eyes and no one aboard doubted that she would do what she promised to – bring their Captain back and scuttle the English.

The "Black Pearl" already shortened the distance between her and the "Vengeance" about the half and within another hour they would have outran the warship.

Caithleen jumped up to the helm and her voice sounded over the whole deck: "All of you decided to stay aboard! None of you ran away although it is not certain that we'll will experience the next sunrise. But we have a chance! The night is our ally, our ship is our ally and something much more important: We are free! Let's show them what free men are able to do!"

"But how can we make a stand against a swimming fortress?" The question came from amongst the men.

"We do not have almost the half of the men!" Another plea got raised.

"To be honest? We own nothing but our courage and our free will. And the vantage of surprise. There will be only a small number of guards on the deck because they don't anticipate an attack out of the dark and I can promise you they will not notice us until it's too late. For sure I would prefer to take them under crossfire but since we're all alone there will be no hope for an unexpected ally so far." Caithleen sighed and added: "Ready the ship! Set full canvas! Prepare the guns and douse the lights, if possible all of them even below. By the way! Master Pintel! That does not mean that you have to load the guns in the dark! Aye?"

"Already got you, Missy!" He grasped Ragetti with his sleeve and dragged him with him: "C'mon, lad! You heard what the Captain said!"

"And now, gentlemen", Caithleen looked at the men: "to your stations! Hoist the colors!" She hesitated for a moment and added: "The red one!"

* * *

><p>The first broadside hit the "HMS Vengeance" directly under its water level, the second ripped one of the cannon decks and the third smashed the helm, slashed the sails and cut the masts.<p>

It was not before this happened that the crew came to life. The men had not been prepared for such an attack. After they wiped out the pirates of Madagascar there was no one to expect within these waters who would dare to offer resistance.

That was what Tomlinson expected! Now it took him a lot of effort to admonish his crew to hold discipline and order.

This was exactly the moment when Brian Hawke rushed into the cabin where Prudence Stevens got captured within. Opposite to most of the others aboard she seemed neither to be headless nor to be troubled.

Quite the contrary – a sarcastic grin was upon her lips when Hawke appeared: "I always underestimated her! I never would have thought that she would dare to attack an English warship all on her own."

"Who? Your cousin?" Hawke shrugged: "There must be something special around her! Otherwise I would hardly believe Jack Sparrow to feel himself caught by her and attracted to her over so many years! And I would dare to bet that he's crazy about her! But there's not enough time to philosophize about the fact why the women of your family seem to be totally mad! So if you would follow me, please! C'mon! You have to abandon ship!"

Hawke grabbed her arm and dragged her with him out of the cabin, through the corridor over the steps until they finally reached the deck. The same moment he hustled her to the floor when another salvo from the "Pearl" hit the vessel: "Watch out!"

Grapnels and lines got thrown over and they heard the determined voice of a woman: "Prepare to board! Mister Cotton! Want you to stay aboard! Someone has to assure that we will be able to vanish as soon as it will become necessary!"

Then chaos broke loose when the crew of the "Pearl" and the crew of the "Vengeance" clashed while the English still seemed to be totally confused.

Prudence gazed at Hawke: "We have to make a try to help them. Equal in which way! Caithleen is not here because she's on a hunt for a proper prey! Aboard this vessel there is only one thing having a meaning to her! Where is he? Where's Jack?"

"Prue, don't get me wrong, but I..."!

"What is this supposed to become! Is it your conscience? The oath you once swore to the Crown of England? I fear it's too late to think about it now! You have to make a decision!"

"I thought you longed for a different life!"

"Aye! That's true! But not if it means to leave my cousin and her lover aboard this vessel and to let them face secure death! So once again, Brian Hawke! Where is Jack Sparrow! Will you tell me where they keep hold of him or shall I search for him on my own?"

"You would not survive long enough!"

With a sigh Hawke resigned and waved her to follow him below again. He made his decision and he knew there was no way back. All he asked himself was what the price might be he would have to pay for it some day...

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisism Appreciated***<strong>


	9. 1743 A Flight in the Dark

**Chapter 8: 1743 A Flight in the Dark**

Chaos and confusion prevailed aboard the "HMS Vengeance". Still no one was able to explain wherefrom the offender came all of the sudden. The black galleon appeared out of the dark and without making any noise and they opened fire nearly the same moment without revealing their identity.

High above the deck at the main mast waved the skull and crossbones – on red ground. Every single man aboard knew what this meant: The Captain of that pirate vessel wasn't in a temper for negotiation and nothing but smoldering debris would remain of the warship if, yes if the the men wouldn't finally find their courage again.

Tomlinson hastened to the deck, only dressed in his shirt and his pants, with bare head and without his uniform, trying to get into his boots while he ran over to the stern. No one dared to step in his way when he jumped up the stairs to the helm frowning like a tropical storm and with his cheeks reddened from anger.

"What's going on here! Bring her out of the fireline! Immediately! Otherwise I will have you keelhauled! Got me?"

Tomlinson bawled at his helmsman who just shrugged and pointed towards the stern of the "Vengeance" and replied: "Sir! There is no way to get her out of the fireline! Have a look on your own! We may thank our stars if I will be able to hold her on her course in any way thinkable and possible! I'm sorry, Sir, but we're disabled!"

"What do you want to tell me? Those pirates are with one ship! They're not even able to take us under crossfire! How can they disable a warship of the Royal Navy if they're all alone? They neither outgun nor outman us!"

"Sir, it is like I just told you! I'm sorry!"

With an angry snort Tomlinson jumped down the stairs again and found himself immediately mingled within a fight to death and by and by he got aware that there was something going on which he lightheaded missed to take it into consideration.

Underneath the cut and tumbled masts there lay several of his men – wounded to death or not even able to move or to free themselves any more.

Some barrels standing on the deck sprung leaks and drained off. They were filled to the brim with pitch, meant to preserve the dead body of that hanged pirate until they would have reached London. Now it caught fire and enlightened the nightly scenery.

The flames caused eerie shadows and Tomlinson fumed inwardly. All his plans were doomed to failure ere he was actually able to carry them into effect. If he would lose the ship he would more probably than not lose his status as the leader of the East India Trading Company.

Just when he feared he might lose everything he heard the familiar voice of a woman: "Start searching for the Captain! He's aboard this vessel and I will not leave without him. As soon as you found him inform me immediately! And now hurry!"

Within the first moment Tomlinson was convinced that this could only be an illusion but without any doubt it wasn't that way. The woman was no hallucination, she was real!

Totally dressed in black, her hair hidden underneath a bandana, sword, cutlass and pistol within her hand and at her belt she cleaved through the debris, the wounded and the death.

For about more than fifteen years he had been convinced that she must be dead long ago.

Did he not see with his own eyes when the "Wicked Wench" burst into flames? Did not Lord Beckett order that pirate lass to be left behind aboard?

No!

Caithleen Stevens, the beautiful and strong-minded lover of his former Captain and current prisoner – Jack Sparrow – was for sure not a hallucination!

She was still alive and Tomlinson understood that there was only one single reason why she took the risk to attack an English warship all alone:

Caithleen Stevens was here to save her beloved Jack Sparrow!

An icy smile found its way to his lips and he knew how he possibly would be able to use this as a vantage for his own...

* * *

><p>Caithleen used her sleeve to wipe her face clean from sweat, smut and blood. She was tired and the strain showed up upon her features while she, still the same vigilantly and venturously, hurried over the deck of the "HMS Vengeance", always aimed to avoid debris, bullets and the next blade waiting for her at the next corner.<p>

She pulled her bandana off her head and used it to wrap it round her palm to cover a deep cut she got during one of those nearly uncountable duels she went through since they boarded the warship. Meanwhile she was convinced that it wasn't her best idea to grasp for the blade with her bare hand and with a sarcastic grin she monished herself never again to do something stupid like that.

Within the same moment she hastened round another corner just to stand rooted to the ground within the same breath. In front of her stood a young man – still nearly a child. For sure he wasn't twenty at all and he gazed at her out of wide opened eyes. Fear was shown within them and his trembling hand desperately clutched his pistol. He raised his hand to aim at Caithleen and she got aware that his left tried to cover a wound in his side. Blood poured out of it and ran through his fingers.

"Who are you?" The boy asked with a silent and quivering voice while he tried to hide his fear.

"I search for someone! He's aboard this vessel and I don't know where to search for him! He's the man I love, you know, but I can't find him." Caithleen looked openly into his face. She wasn't able to belie him or to fool him.

"Where is he?" The boy beheld her – the same curious and distrustful – the whole time troubled not to show her that he was afraid and that he suffered from pain.

"They imprisoned him in a cell and I'm afraid they tortured him!" Caithleen did not know if it was wise to tell him the truth or not but she felt she had no other choice. She had just this one single chance left and it was the only way to save her's and Jack's life.

"You're a piratess, aren't you?" The boy still stared at her in surprise and disbelief.

"Aye! That's true!" Caithleen lowered her gaze and after a few moments she pointed at his side: "You got hurt. What happened to..."

"Keep quiet! Please! Don't dare to come up to me! I'll shoot! Did you get me? I'll shoot!"

He armed his pistol but Caithleen pushed her sword back to her belt: "You're not my enemy, young man. I don't want to harm you! All I want is to find my beloved. If I will not find him, I will lose him, because he certainly will die..."

"He's also just a pirate! What does a pirate know about love!"

"I would die for him! I would sacrifice everything I own to save him!" She gazed at him and continued: "I suppose you have a girl too. Who is she? Is she a pretty one?"

"That's a trick! Stay away from me or I have to shoot you! I don't want to do it but if you dare to come closer you'll leave me no choice! You're nothing but a piratess..." His hand still trembled and he moved back some steps.

"You're aware how it feels to love a pretty girl. So I beg for only one favor – take me to my love. Please! No one will ever come to know anything about it." Caithleen reached out her hand: "Give me that bloody pistol!"

The boy shook his head. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Whatever the reason was – supposedly the powder got wet or he had already fired before – the only sound which was to hear was the click of the trigger...

While the boy stared at his weapon in absolute confusion Caithleen grabbed his arm and dragged him with her into the light of a lantern. He did not struggle against her touch when she pushed his uniform aside. She frowned because what she saw did not please her. A bullet hit the boy somewhen earlier and he already lost a not even small amount of blood. She did not hesitate but pulled her bandana off her palm again and wrapped it round the slender body of the boy.

"For sure you've a doctor aboard, am I right?" Caithleen looked into his face and he nodded: "That's good! Want you to have a visit with him. Aye? I'm sure you want to see your girl again. So hurry, son. I'll find my love on my own..."

The boy hesitated for a moment then he suddenly grasped her hand and dragged her with him: "Come with me! The cells are below..."

* * *

><p>When the first broadside smashed into the "HMS Vengeance" Jack was convinced that he would once again not end up at the gallows. If there was a thing he would find out amongst thousands it would be the guns of his beloved "Black Pearl" and there was only one single person aboard who was supposed to convince his crew in following the warship.<p>

Caithleen was a fool, she was crazy to take the risk of fighting a heavy armed English warship all alone but he knew no one and nothing would have been able to hold her back from doing so – and that was why he loved her.

She was an image of him – mad and passionate...

A grim smile appeared upon his lips when he thought of Tomlinson.

The English must still be convinced that Caithleen Stevens was dead. To come across her right here, right upon his vessel into the bargain midst the night and as a Captain of a ghost ship would not really please him.

Jack's smile died away as fast as it appeared. Another thought came to his mind. If Tomlinson really recognized Caithleen he would for sure try whatever possible to finish what Lord Beckett missed to end – that would be to kill her...

"Oh Bugger!" A curse slipped over Jack's lips when he tried to get up. The fresh wounds upon his back still felt as if they want to tear him apart.

He bit his lips and tried to forget about the pain – with rather less success. It cost him quite an effort to make another try to get up but finally he made it and as fast as possible he forced himself into his shirt and into his boots.

He had a rapid look around and started feverishly to search for something which could be a help with a try to open that bloody cell door. Pry it open, force it open – he did not care about the how the main thing was that it helped him to get out of the cell and that it helped him to find his weapons, his compass, his tricorn and his coat!

He knew Tomlinson would keep his belongings within the Captain's cabin. A kind of trophy which would remind him of the notorious pirate he wanted to meet the gallows!

Jack shivered while thinking of such morbid kind of behavior then he started searching his cell once again. With a sigh he had to realize that there was neither a key hidden within it nor something else he could use to open the door.

His confidence already started to die away when a hand reached through the bars which fingers played with a bunch of keys: "Take these! Think it's what you're searching for! It'll be much easier to open this cell while using them..."

He raised his head and had a direct look into a pair of shiny gray eyes: "Caithleen!"

"Aye! It's me! Did you think I would leave that comfortable passage to London to you all alone? Oh, no, Jack Sparrow, that would not have worked as I fear. Even if I'm not really interested in having another visit with the town. You remember those uncomely encounters we had last time...?" She gave him a smile and added: "But enough of that idle talk! I would feel much better if you could hurry just a little. I always start getting nervous while thinking of English warships as you for sure can imagine..."

"Don't worry, love! Within a split second I will take you back aboard the "Pearl" – means as soon as I will have found that bloody key. Aye?"

"I don't think we'll have enough time to try them all!" Without further ado Caithleen drew her pistol, aimed at the lock and shot: "Let's take the shortcut and vanish from..."

She did not succeed in finishing her last sentence because prior to that Jack dragged her into his arms and covered her lips with his kissing her passionately. He closed his eyes and surrendered for a moment to the warmth of her body and the longing he felt for her, then when he opened them again he remarked with a grin: "That was worth the try, love! You're really real! So to say! You know, I almost doubted it. Well then, let's make our exit!"

He just wanted to leave the cell when he nearly stumbled into the young man with this alarmingly pale face who leaned against the wall within the narrow corridor: "Oi! Who's that, love? Where did you find that exsanguinous fellow? He looks bloody awful!"

Caithleen turned round: "You should be grateful that I came across him. Without his help I would possibly never have found you. He's in need for a doctor..."

"I fear, I'm in need for one as well, love, and I think it's really time to make our exit until I will think it over once again."

Jack grasped her hand and his gaze met hers. The same moment she understood what is was he wanted to tell her. It needed no additional words – the pain got mirrored within his eyes.

"I agree! Let's hurry..."

* * *

><p>Jack and Caithleen just went up the stairs to get to the deck – still accompanied by that scared boy – when they almost stumbled into Hawke and Prue.<p>

"For heaven's sake, Prue, put that pistol away before you'll shoot one of us!" Caithleen winced nearly jumping out of her skin.

"I'm sorry, Caith, but the second sight is one of those talents I do not own so far!" Prue explained then she turned over to Hawke: "And you'll better not telling me once again that you're in the know where to search for the cells aboard an English warship, Brian Hawke!"

"Ladies! Is it possible that you will discuss this for sure really important issue as soon as we're back aboard the "Pearl"? Don't want to scare you but we're still aboard that warship and I can assure you I'm not intended to utilize the legendary English hospitality much longer than I already got forced to. Savvy?" Jack pointed at the plank which connected both ships.

Caithleen nodded. She turned round and yelled: "All hands back aboard the "Pearl"! Hurry! I want movement! Cut the lines and let's leave these waters!"

While the crew hurried back aboard the "Pearl" a frosty voice was to hear behind them: "Captain Stevens!"

The unexpected call let them both turn towards the man who yelled at them – Prudence as well as Caithleen. It was Tomlinson and Caithleen reacted instinctively when she got aware that he was confused because of the fact that both women felt addressed by him: "Jack! Take the boy aboard! Hurry!"

He did not give her a reply but pushed the boy over the plank until they both reached the "Black Pearl". Shortly after he heard Brian Hawke shout: "Run!"

Several shots cracked while Caithleen, Prue and finally Hawke hurried over the plank to get aboard the "Pearl".

It needed only a split second and the legendary pirate vessel set full canvas.

Caithleen looked at Jack: "Orders, Captain?"

He gave her a grin and replied: "I think you should take your leave of them with another broadside, love! Commander Tomlinson shall remember you as the most fearsome pirate lass he ever came across!" He gave her a wink and added: "Afterwards I would think it's time to bring her into the wind. Aye?"

"Aye, Captain!"

While Jack took the boy below now Caithleen jumped up to the helm: "You heard the Captain! Prepare one last broadside and then let's get out of here!"

Her hands flew over the helm while once again the cannons roared then the "Black Pearl" veered into the wind and vanished within the night like a shadow in the dark.

* * *

><p>Dawn had already broken when Caithleen stumbled into the Captain's cabin – tired, dirty and totally exhausted. Jack just managed to catch her when she wasn't able any more to keep herself up: "Oi! Not that fast, love! Even if I'm in the know about my extraordinary and devastatingly talent concerning the hidden desires of a beautiful woman – means your hidden desires, love – you should still wait until we have reached the berth. Seems to me to be much more comfortable. Aye?"<p>

She wrapped her arms round him and gazed at him with a shy smile: "You're right, my beloved Captain! Although I fear there is only one single wish I would love to see fulfilled at the moment – me and you together within this berth, sleeping – as close to each other as possible – making love – if we're not too tired – and sleeping again. And all of this together for at least two days."

"Oh! Good! Sounds exactly like what I already had in mind. Don't think that I'll might be too tired to cause you some pleasure, love!" His eyes sparkled within the candlelight: "I promise..."

Caithleen beheld him with a smile. He was unique! Although he was tired and exhausted as well he still tried to seduce her. He was really irresistible...

Her hand gently caressed his cheek then she leaned her brow against his and whispered: "You're alive, Jack Sparrow! This is the only thing that is important to me! You're alive! For a while I was convinced that I lost you..."

They remained where they stood, tightly embraced, close to each other, motionless until they remembered that it wasn't time to rest yet.

"Which course do we sail?" Jack asked although he already knew the answer.

"Back to the Caribbean!" Caithleen replied: "In addition we have to store fresh water and supplies and we should search for a doctor, even if we lost much less men as I feared. But there are more than enough wounds I would think our self-proclaimed medico will be overstrained with."

"There's not much to find within these waters, but we'll make a try." Jack looked into her eyes: "Oh, and before I will forget about it: What do you have in mind concerning the boy, love?"

"I'm not quite sure at the moment. Where is he?"

"I thought by myself for you'll sleep together with me within my berth anyway – well, you know what I want to explain to you, eh?" He cleared his throat: "He's within your cabin, love, and he sleeps now."

"Well done! What's with that bullet?"

"It still stucks! I tried to get it out but I fear that's where my talents end."

"And you?" Caithleen pointed at his back where still some dark spots of fresh blood soaked his shirt.

Jack kept silent and avoided her gaze but let it happen that she pulled his shirt and his bandana off. Without saying a word she pushed him over to his berth and forced him to sit down then she grasped the bowl with fresh water standing upon the table and searched for some pieces of cloth.

Carefully she started to clean his face and the fresh wounds upon his back. He did neither say a word nor did he scream but Caithleen saw him wince when she touched him. She knew how it felt and she knew that even her gentle touch caused him pain...

She hurried to relieve him then she started to wash the dried blood out of his hair.

After a while Jack took the water bowl out of her hand and dragged her in his arms again. He struck some dark curls out of her face and kissed her gently and softly while he had another deep look into her eyes: "I love you, Caithleen Stevens...More than you can imagine..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisism Appreciated***<strong>


	10. 1743 Do you fear Death?

**Chapter 9: 1743 Do you fear Death?**

Not even half a day of rest was granted to them...

Jack and Caithlen were fast asleep and kept each other as close as possible, tightly embraced and completely exhausted. No one dared to disturb them until a loud knocking from outside the cabin broke the silence and crept slowly into their dreamless sleep. The annoying sound recurred at intervals but neither Jack nor Caithleen had an itch to wake up or – much worse – to be forced to get up.

He grasped the blanket and covered them both that only their tufts still could be seen. Then he wrapped his arm round her tender body and cuddled up to her again.

"Sorry, love!" He whispered, then he drifted away into sleep again.

Nevertheless the unwelcome noise did not vanish – whatsoever they tried to ignore it.

Far from it!

It got once again louder and it was Murtogg's voice which came from the other side of the door: "Miss Caith! You must come! Quickly!"

Caithleen opened her eyes – averse, dozily and with that unmistakable feeling to be still outspent: "I swear an oath that this definitely have not been two days!" She got up, grasped her shirt, slipped in, realized that it belonged to Jack, ignored it and went over to open the door – still in a doze.

It was really Murtogg who looked at her – somehow nervous and upset: "Oh, Miss Caith, I'm sorry to wake you up, but you must help! Come quickly!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him over to the small cabin which once belonged to her when the ship still had been the "Wicked Wench". Immediately she was wide awake. Something must have been wrong with the boy!

Without hesitating she ordered: "Wake up the Captain as well! Hurry!"

While Murtogg hastened to fulfill her order Caithleen slipped into the cabin and closed the door behind her the same moment. It was warm and stuffy within the small room and it smelled of used air, dried blood and other things she wasn't willing to think about.

She quickly opened the tiny window although she knew that it would not do to bring in some fresh air and that it would not be enough to cause any relief. Outside it was already night again, but a handful of candles spent some light so that she was able to have a look at what happened.

Within the narrow berth lay the young man whom they brought along aboard the "Pearl" when they took flight from the "HMS Vengeance". Caithleen sighed. It was much better to spot that he was still almost a child after they had freed him from that uniform. A slender and lanky boy who not really should have stayed aboard a warship.

The surgeon – in actual fact the cook and also the handyman aboard the "Pearl" – did clean and dress the wound though but also he did not succeed in removing the bullet. Meanwhile the wound got angry and not only blood soaked the dressing but sanies as well. Cold sweat covered the young man's body and when Caithleen lay her hand upon his brow she noticed that he glowed from fever. His lips were rough and split and every move seemed to cause him pain.

Caithleen just held a mug of fresh water to his lips when the door got opened again and – still the same dozy like her – Jack tiptoed into the cabin. She signaled him to keep silent and to close the door behind him, then she dragged him down upon the edge of the berth next to her.

She was just trying to tell Jack what was going on but before she could say one single word the boy's hand grabbed her wrist. His eyes opened and he stared at her wide-eyed. They were sunken, surrounded by dark rings and shimmered from fever. Obviously he wasn't aware where he found himself. Then he beheld her in surprise and his features got soft.

"Maddie!" He whispered and his voice was just a hoarse whisper: "What are you doing here? I supposed you to stay at home in London..."

Caithleen gazed at Jack with a shrug confused and seeking help, then she whispered: "Who's Maddie?"

"Maddie is his girl, love – at least that's what he told me – and for he's in fact hallucinating I fear it's up to you now to act her." Jack explained to her with low voice then he turned towards the boy and asked: "Tell me mate, how's this, that a boy like you has already a girl like that? She's a bonny lass..."

"Isn't she?" A smile appeared upon the boy's pale lips and he went on: "She's like a flower, like a rose and she's beautiful...So beautiful." His hazy look searched for Jack and he added: "In Summer I get eighteen! Then I'll ask for her hand! She's the only one I want to take for my wife. Will you have a visit with my wedding?"

"Yes, lad, I promise, I'll be there..." Jack answered.

"Oh my God!" Caithleen held her hand in front of her mouth and bit her finger to be able to keep quiet. Her eyes were filled with scare and she nearly let out a scream and sobbing. She wasn't able to say anything.

"Do you have a girl as well?" The boy asked and Jack struggled to give him an almost honest grin.

"For sure, mate! Since I was a lad like yours!"

"And is she as pretty as my Maddie?"

"Yes, son, she is!" Jack replied with a nearly soundless voice. His gaze met Caithleen's and barely noticeable he shook his head. They knew it both – the boy would not survive the night.

"Oh yes, I think I know who she is! Your girl saved us, didn't she? We stayed aboard a burning ship..."

"Aye! That's it mate..."

"So she's courageous!" The boy smiled and pressed Caithleen's hand: "Did you hear that, Maddie? His girl is also courageous..."

He drifted away into a restless doze and for a while it was silent within the narrow cabin. His breath was flat and it seemed to cost him strenuous effort to breathe. He still held Caithleen's hand, caressed it and led it to his cheek within his feverish delirium.

Jack wrapped an arm round her shoulder and kissed her temple: "You're brave, love, but I fear there's nothing else we could do to ease his last hours."

"I'm glad you're with me..." Caithleen replied with soundless voice.

When the boy opened his eyes again they seemed to be awake and clear. He tried to sit up and beheld Jack and Caithleen for a moment. A little bit confused why he held her hand he frowned and thought about something. Finally he said: "I know you! Both of you! You're the pirates! Yes!" He pointed at Jack: "Of course! I led her to your cell! She searched for you! Actually I should have shot her but I couldn't do that." He smiled: "She loves you, you know, and she tried to help me although I nearly shot her..." He hesitated for a moment then he said: "I've a girl as well! Have a look..."

The boy grasped for a trinket he wore as a necklace. It was a locket, one of that kind of which Caithleen owned one as well. It included two miniatures. One of them showed the boy the other a young girl with watery blue eyes and blond curls. Her face looked familiar but neither Jack nor Caithleen could remember to whom she reminded them.

The boy wasn't able to answer their unexpressed question. He fell asleep again and they knew both that he was still alive though but that it was only a matter of time that he would fade away. He was already barely amongst the living anymore...

It was shortly before midnight when he woke up again – scared and horrified he sat up amongst the cushions. Only slowly he calmed down but he wasn't with Jack and Caithleen anymore. He wrapped his arms round Caithleen and whispered: "Listen, darling, maybe there will be not enough time left to wait until Summer, you know! So, what I want to ask you, my sweet Maddie is – will you marry me? Right here upon this vessel?"

Caithleen gazed at Jack. Her hand searched for his. She grabbed it and pressed it. When she felt that Jack caressed her she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again there were tears running down her cheeks. She used her left to stroke the boy's hair from his sweaty brow.

"For sure I'll marry you! Equal if now or in Summer!" She whispered while she still held Jack's hand within hers and while her gaze still belonged to him.

A deep sigh told them that the boy finally passed away. A contented smile was upon his lips and a deep peace was shown upon his face. He was convinced that his girl wanted to marry him and believing that he went over to the other side without a single hint of fear...

Caithleen caressed his cheek once again then she closed his eyes.

She and Jack still sat on the edge of the berth for a moment – keeping silent – until he dragged her into his arms. His gaze was thoughtful and his silent words were sincere and serious when he asked her: "Tell me, Caithleen, would you want it? I mean, supposed I would possibly come up with a question to ask you which would probably not happen right here and now but supposed I would ask it..." He paused and looked into her eyes: "Would you...Want me? Forever...?"

Before she was able to give him a reply loud screaming was to hear from the deck...

* * *

><p>When Jack and Caithleen came to the deck there was no doubt that it was Prudence who screamed but before the two of them could think about the Why the sea next to the "Pearl" got troubled and started to fume and to spray. The vessel got wrapped in an eerie silence and the wind which still swelled the sails just a split second earlier died away.<p>

Then a ship appeared out of the dark depths of the sea which once had been the nightmare and the deepest fear of every sailor sailing the seven seas – the "Flying Dutchman".

The astonishment about the fact that Will Turner appeared just right now and just at this place gave soon way to the question what turmoil it was that happened up at the quarterdeck. Only one thing was certain about it: Prudence Stevens was a part of that turmoil.

Jack and Caithleen changed another rapid look then, with a sigh, they hurried both to get up the stairs to the quarterdeck. As if that day did not already demand a great deal of them and their crew they finally found the reason for that screaming and the melee aboard.

"Gentlemen! Is there anybody amongst you who can tell me without any squiggle, embellishment and circumlocution what is going on here?" The men made way, when they heard Jack's voice behind them but no one said a word, so he went on: "Silence! That's all? Well, that's not really helpful! Gents, may I remind you that we of course have much more serious problems at the moment but the question who of you might be respectable enough to court Madam Stevens?"

"But, Captain! It's not like it looks and not the way you may think!" Pintel dared to come up with an explanation. To Jack's surprise he seemed to be somehow embarrassed but in no way as if they wanted to bother Prue.

"What is it then you suppose me to think, Master Pintel?" Jack asked frowning.

"Well, Captain, we're actually here because we heard her scream. And I think it's all because of him... Aye?" Pintel pointed at the figure lying in front of them on the deck.

Prudence knelt beside that figure and was not to persuade to get up or to move. Her pretty face was spilled with tears and she cried bitterly.

Jack took a deep breath before he gazed at Caithleen: "Am I right if I suppose you're thinking the same than me, love?"

Caithleen nodded: "The shots when we left the "Vengeance". Tomlinson must hit him..."

They were both right. It was really Brian Hawke at whose side Prue knelt. He was pale and did not move but it needed no explanation to find out the Why. A dark spot on his coat told them the true reason of what happened.

Tomlinson's shot found its aim while everything turned into chaos. It must have hit Hawke when he enabled them to take flight from the warship and he must have kept silent about it since they were back aboard. He did not care about it while they had to think of their flight and their wounded. Now it seemed to be too late...

"I'm sorry that we have to meet again under such disastrous circumstances but this is exactly what leads me here..."

A voice behind them tore them all out of their thoughts.

Totally dressed in black, his shoulder length black hair covered with a black bandana Will Turner stood behind them. His face was stern and pale and although his heart was under lock and key within a chest Elizabeth hid somewhere on Patrick's Island there was no doubt that he wished himself everything else but being forced to fulfill his duty aboard the "Black Pearl".

"Will!" Jack tried to accomplish a smile but he succeeded poorer rather than good. At the same time he signaled Pintel and Ragetti to take Prudence below.

When she got aware of Will she suddenly became calm and let it happen that the two sailors guided her below. All her resistance seemed to have vanished or have been broken within a split second.

"I will take care of the boy!" Caithleen remarked and added: "It's good to see you, Will, but I can't stay with you at the moment." She gave him a tired smile and went down the stairs.

Will changed a knowing look with Jack then he knelt down at Hawke's side. He grasped for the man's hand and let his gaze melt into the other's. Will's voice was silent but determined when he asked: "Do you fear death, Brian Hawke?"

The English blinked several times then he shook his head and replied: "No! She's alive! That was worth it! Even if she might not understand it now. She will later on..."

"Then you will find your peace on the other side..."

Will did not get another reply but a peaceful expression was upon the face of the English. He passed away and directly after some shadowy figures took Brian Hawke over aboard the "Dutchman".

The way she lay alongside to the "Black Pearl" she looked like a ghost ship within that strange greenish light which surrounded her.

Will looked after them with a sigh: "It's nearly two years now but I still can't get used to it. Believe me, it's not always that peaceful like today." With another sigh he reached out for Jack's hand to get up. He had a look around and added: "Considering the damage your vessel sustained and the losses your crew suffers from I would assume you had an encounter with the Royal Fleet again."

"Let's say we had some unavoidable altercations. As it were..."

"I saw the pirate fortress of Madagascar and we came across nearly half a dozen ships and wrecks. We almost feared we would find the "Pearl" as well amongst all the debris."

"No, mate, as it seems our time's not up yet. Although it might be a great vantage some day to name the Captain of the "Flying Dutchman" my friend if it is as far as. Aye? Not that I'm in need for a prove now, but I fear the day will come somewhen. It was close to it this time as I can tell you, Will. It did not miss much and Caithleen and I would have been in need of your service..."

Will looked at him a little perplexed and asked: "New enemies?"

"Not at all! More some still outstanding issues. An old business from my time with the East India. Not really encouraging because the new leader of the company seems to be somehow overeager. But" Jack wrapped an arm round Will's shoulder: "my dear William, let's forget about these unpleasant things for a moment, yes! Let's talk about you. Have you seen your beloved Lizzie within the bygone weeks? And the little one?"

"Not yet, Jack! I hoped to find them on your island but she wasn't there anymore."

"As far as I know she set sail to Singapore. Together with our dear friend and honorable ex-privateer Hector Barbossa. The "Revenge" left the isle a few days prior to us and they wanted to sail a direct course."

"So you think I will find her in Singapore?"

"That very well may be!" Jack thought about it for a moment then he went on: "Tell me, William, did you hear anything about the rumor that the English are hell-bent to wipe out the last pirate hideouts?"

"As you just said – not more but scattered rumors. Why do you ask?"

"You saw the leftovers of the fortress of Madagascar and you can imagine what happened to the inhabitants, can you? Since the English destroyed this fortress there are only two great hideouts left. That will be Singapore and Shipwreck Cove. Now, listen to me carefully, mate: Although the title isn't worth anything anymore we're still known as the pirate lords of the Brethren Court what makes your pretty little wife still to be the pirate lord of Singapore. Thanks to Sao Feng who regrettably left us much too early – well not as early as I would have wished, but one should not be thankless – Lizzie owns that title now but if it's true that the English will smoke us out of all our fortresses Singapore seems to be not the safest place on earth for your beloved and young William. Savvy?"

"What do you want to tell me?"

Jack rolled his eyes: "Elizabeth is in danger and to find out if there is a way to get her out of it you're the only one to be able to reach her within just a few days. The "Dutchman" sails a different course, mate. So think it over..."

"Jack, don't forget: I've a duty to fulfill..."

"I don't say that there is a threat right now! All I wanted to explain to you is that there could be a threat within the weeks or months to come. Don't worry, mate, Hector is with her and as far as I can remember she's very well in the know how to defend her virtues. So there is no need to hurry although there could be a cause for concern. All I wanted was to let you know what's going on. Aye?"

"Jack, I hate you doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"You know it!" Will beheld him for a moment and Jack returned his look with the most innocent mien he was able to find. Will resigned: "I wish I would have more time..."

"No need for excuses, mate! You're the Captain of the "Flying Dutchman" – don't blame yourself..." Jack just wanted to take leave when something else came to his mind: "Oh, Will, by the way – there is this boy we brought aboard when we took flight from the English. There was no way to save him..."

"Don't worry about him. He's already on the other side, but there is something I think you should take for you're the Captain, Jack Sparrow. When we took him with us he held this within his hand. Maybe you will find a way to hand it over to his girl..."

With it Will passed the locket over to Jack. They changed another look and Will disappeared as silently as he appeared before. The "Flying Dutchman" vanished within the depths again and as soon as she was gone the wind swelled the sails again.

Thoughtfully Jack beheld the little trinket for a while then he opened it. Once again his gaze met the image of the girl and once again there was a feeling of knowing her within his innermost. Deep in thoughts he closed the locket and had a look at its back. Something was engraved into it.

Two names!

Jack nearly feared he might lose his mind. He had expected a lot but he would never have expected what he was reading right now:

Christopher Sullivan and Madelaine Beckett...

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	11. 1743 Shadows of the Past

**Chapter 10: 1743 Shadows of the Past**

„London?" Caithleen gazed at Jack and frowned, her eyes wide open in surprise: "Why London? Why just right now?"

"Will handed this over to me when he came for Hawke and the boy. He left me with a duty, love." Jack let the locket together with its necklace slip through his fingers and passed it over to Caithleen: "As it seems we're not free for a long time yet..."

"Beckett!" She beheld the small trinket for a while, wavering if she should open it or not. It did not belong to her even if it obviously touched their lives now in a very special and possibly dangerous way. Finally she did it and had another look at those two miniatures the boy kept within it.

There was no doubt – if she ever had one – that the girl owned a certain alikeness to the former ambitious and greedy for power first man of the East India Trading Company:

Lord Cutler Beckett!

Caithleen shivered while thinking of him. Could it be possible that his shadow was still luring over them?

For sure, she wasn't willing to believe in fate or in coincidences but to get reminded of Beckett just right now when their world once again got pushed closer to the edge – if it not already was doomed – when the Company once again set another bloodhound on them, let all the bygone years shrink to only a wink of an eye.

"How is this possible?" Caithleen shut the locket and returned it to Jack: "Why now?"

"I've not the slightest idea, love", Jack admitted: "All I know is that I promised it to Will to bring it back..."

"Bring it back?"

"Aye!"

"So that's our new heading then? We'll sail to London?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Well, not now, love! Maybe you remember it – there is another challenge we're charged with. First things first, I think. So it's not until we went through this challenge that we can think about setting sail for London. Aye..."

"You mean, if we'll survive this challenge, am I right?" A somehow icy undertone was within Caithleen's voice when she answered. It was not what she wanted but it crept in and told him what she thought about it: "Why shall we have a want to stay alive if we're already in the know that there is only one reward waiting for us? Means the gallows!" She paused for a moment then she added: "Oh, before I will forget about it: What do you have in mind about how to find that girl? If you have thought about it at all! Sail the "Black Pearl" to London port, sashay over to the harbor-master, tell him you're Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow and ask him to lead you straight to young Miss Beckett because you're the only one who can tell her what happened to her lover?" She shook her head: "Oh, Jack..."

A derisive smile appeared upon her lips but it rapidly gave way for another feeling – that unexpressed pain she hid from him since Will brought her back to him...

She raised her head and her gaze searched for his: "Don't expect me to watch on helplessly what Tomlinson will do to you if he'll get hold on you some day, Jack. Don't expect me to end up like Rosalind or Prue – drowning myself in rum or losing the reason for living because there is nothing else left for me but grief..."

She hesitated for a moment then she went on with low voice: "Don't expect me to remain all alone amongst the living – without you..."

With it she turned round and left the cabin before Jack was able to give her a reply.

All he could do was listen to her hastily steps when she went up the stairs leading to the deck.

A little bit confused he stared at the door which cluck shut behind her then he shook his head, went over to the niche underneath the window and placed his feet upon the table.

"I don't have in mind to leave you all alone amongst the living, love...", He mumbled while he grasped the nearly emptied bottle of rum standing on the table to have a deep draft from it: "I don't have in mind to leave you at all..."

* * *

><p>No! He had not in mind to leave her behind! He already stayed alone for fifteen years and it felt like an eternity. It was not only the loneliness he had struggled with back then but the emptiness inside himself as well. It spread within his innermost and neither the belles he spent lots of his nights with had been able to dispell it nor the uncountable bottles of rum he emptied or his wish for revenge which drew him on for so many years.<p>

The emptiness remained within him whatever he tried to fill it and when Will brought back to him whereof he barely not wanted to belief in anymore, he nearly told himself that he wasn't worth it, that he had not deserved it.

He knew very well why Caithleen did not want to return to London again. The memories of all what Cutler Beckett did do to them still burned within her and he knew best that she still got plagued by bad and horrifying dreams.

And by something he did not understand – guilt...

He saw it within her eyes, sometimes when she lay in his arms at night – the pain, the memory of that terrible night within prison still caused her, the memory of that night when Beckett's shadow and intimate – Ian Mercer – ravished her...

Jack knew she blamed herself for not having been able to resist the man, for not having been able to spare him from looking on helplessly what happened to her and he knew within those moments there was nothing else he could do but dragging her as close to him as possible, that close that it nearly hurt.

The same moment he knew that he had to return the locket to that girl – in which way ever.

Madelaine Beckett – she was not her father and even she deserved to come to know what happened to the boy she loved at least.

Jack sighed...

It was not time to think about a return to London yet. First there was something else, something different waiting for them. Madagascar just had been the beginning and even if Tomlinson suffered defeat he still succeeded in destroying the first of the three remaining fortresses.

Jack knew Tomlinson to be a man who would never give in – not until even the last fortress would burst into flames – and that would be Shipwreck Cove...

But there was nothing they could do at the moment.

Meanwhile only two more days at sea separated them from reaching Tortuga. They were in need for storing supplies and fresh water and they desperately needed to hire a handful of new men. After taking flight from Madagascar and Tomlinson they indeed found a doctor within a sleepy little port on the African shore but even he had not been able to save all their wounded in the end.

In addition there was still no other place round the whole Caribbean which was much more appropriate to get the newest rumor without much effort although only a few pirates still used the island as their favored port. The once infamous pirate hideout, the heart of piracy belonged to merchants and fishermen now...

But even merchants and fishermen were known to be gassy and they heard about a lot as well while being at sea which could be of use for a pirate.

Jack was not convinced that he would get answers to his questions and much less he was convinced that they might be useful but he did not dare to head to Singapore without making a try to get some pieces of information at all.

And – another thought brightened his features – maybe they would come across some familiar faces while they stayed upon the isle of Tortuga.

Involuntarily his hand found its way to his cheek and his smile died away immediately.

Well, maybe it was not really a need to come across some familiar faces...

* * *

><p>It was a calm, mild night, peaceful and silent. The sea lay underneath a bright and starlit sky and it was not to spot if the sea mirrored the sky or if it was just vice versa. A light breeze swelled the sails and brought the "Black Pearl" constantly towards her aim – Tortuga.<p>

The deep black hull of the vessel melted into the darkness of the night and the lanterns on the deck spent enough light not to stumble over rolled up hawsers, folded sails and other things lying around openly.

Besides the waves the "Pearl" planed upon towards her heading, the wind in the sails and the rigging and the silent humming of the man at the helm dispelling the night while singing silently, there was nothing else to hear.

Calmness and quietude...

Caithleen neither felt the one nor the other. Her innermost felt troubled and week like it did not for a long time and she tried in vain to get rid of her ascending memories.

Whenever she closed her eyes there appeared the sneering and wicked smile in front of them Mercer gave her before he ravished her.

She felt his hands tearing off her clothes, the prurient gaze he beheld her naked skin with, his touch when he greedily started to explore her and – much worse – she still felt the pain when he took her that violently that she already thought he might nearly tear her apart – until his lust was finally sated...

Tears welled up within her eyes but she angrily wiped them away.

She did not know what it was that caused him more satisfaction – that she was at his mercy or that Jack had to look on helplessly what he did to her...

Maybe it had been both...

Involuntarily she pressed her hands to her body. She would always have to thank destiny or what else ever might have been involved when she got back the man she loved and much more she owed thanks to it that he was totally different from all those men who treated a woman like their property.

For sure Jack was passionate and sometimes he was demanding but the same he was gentle and lovingly when he seduced her – nearly as if he felt what it was she so desperately kept quiet about.

He was no fool and supposedly he was already in the know about everything what happened to her after they dragged her out of their cell back then, but if it was that way she never wanted to gain certainty about it – the only thing she really wanted was to be finally able to forget...

Caithleen sat at the bow of the "Pearl", her legs tucked up, her arms wrapped around them. She felt tired but she did not want to sleep although she longed for Jack's closeness and the warmth of his touch.

With a deep sigh she placed her head upon her knees and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"It's late and it's not your watch tonight, Miss Caith. Shouldn't you already better stay within your berth at this hour?"<p>

A low voice and a silent noise let her wince and dragged her out of her thoughts. Rapidly she turned round but it was just Ragetti who placed a new candle within the lantern hanging on the hook on the mast above her head.

For it was not her watch tonight it was obviously his and he seemed to be rather astonished to find her right her and now midst the night at the bow of the vessel.

"Master Ragetti!" Caithleen forced herself to give him a smile which could mean the same everything and nothing while she hoped within her innermost he might leave her alone with her thoughts again.

First he really wanted to leave her as soon as he finished to change the candle but then he turned on his heels and said: "Excuse me, Miss Caith, but what I want to say is – you're a good Captain. You vanquished the English. Am I allowed to ask, why don't you have a ship on your own?"

She gazed at him in surprise and replied after a while: "If I would be Captain of my own vessel I would barely be able to stay aboard the "Pearl", you know..."

"It's all about Captain Jack, isn't it? That you stay aboard, I mean..."

"Yes! About him and this wonderful vessel. We're bound together by more things than the eye might see, Master Ragetti." She paused for a moment then she asked: "How did you come aboard?"

"Barbossa hired us, me and Pintel, when he was still the first mate aboard. He promised us some great and unforgettable adventures and an unmeasurable treasure. That was why we marooned Captain Jack on the godforsaken spit of land back then. He and Barbossa never agreed about that legendary treasure. Well, in the end we had our adventure. For ten years! Barely to imagine..."

"You mean the treasure of Cortez and the Isla de Muearta?"

"Aye, Miss Caith, that was the treasure and the isle we searched for. Barbossa never believed in that bloody curse. He let us think the Captain wanted to betray us of our prey and so the crew made a unanimous decision and left him with his pistol and one single shot on that island. To shorten that rather long story, Miss – we found the treasure and we found out that it was cursed and so things started rolling which led us all together here now. To be honest, I can understand the Captain if he still does not trust us..."

"Oh, don't be afraid about it anymore. The curse is lifted now and he already settled his score with Barbossa. Although I think it wasn't really clever to betray him once again of his ship. You know what I mean – Barbossa's first foray to find the Fountain of Youth."

"That's what the Dutch told us as well."

"He's a wise man, Master Ragetti!" Caithleen laughed and gave him a wink.

"What's with you, Miss Caith?" Ragetti placed himself upon some rolled up hawsers and gazed at her curiously: "How did you come aboard the "Black Pearl"...?"

"Me?" Caithleen stared at a spot somewhere on the horizon for a while before she gave him a reply: "That's a long story." She raised her gaze and added: "I'm as long aboard this vessel as Jack Sparrow himself."

"But how is this possible? Isn't it for just two years you joined him?"

"No, Master Ragetti, Captain Jack and I already sailed upon this vessel when no one ever dared to think it might become the "Black Pearl" somewhen. She belonged to the East India Trading Company once and she was a merchant ship. She was known as "Wicked Wench" and we sailed by order of Lord Beckett until we came to know that we were meant to trade slaves to the colonies in New England in his name."

"The Captain did not agree about it?"

"No! Jack was disappointed and angry and he made a decision which led us directly to hell."

In only a few chapters Caithleen told Ragetti what happened to them from the day when they found the slaves within the freight-room up to the day when they came across Tomlinson again only a few weeks ago.

Ragetti listened to her story with open mouth and wide open eyes, Somewhen he let go the line he just started to roll up.

Caithleen was convinced that he would have started running if he had not already been in the know how it felt to be cursed due to Aztec Gold, how it felt to fight against Davy Jones' fishpeople and how it felt to come across several other oddities.

So all he did was having an astonished look at her before he remarked: "So it was no illusion what I meant to feel aboard the "Pearl" then? The whisper from out of the sails and the feeling she might be alive?"

"I'm afraid, no. It's all true..."

"Damn, Miss Caith! That's weird!"

For a while they kept silent. Caithleen did not know what it was but she trusted him. Ragetti was a versed cannoneer and he owned that seldom mixture of being a cold blooded pirate and the same a recondite soul. More than once she had been witness when not only an ingenious remark slipped over his lips but also when he – willingly or just by chance and without any good reason – exactly knew what they had to do next. Much surprisingly for them all...

The same she was surprised when he asked her: "You want to leave the "Pearl" as soon as we reach Tortuga. Why is this for you love the vessel and its Captain?"

She never ever told anyone about that thought so she was totally confused when he of all people was the one who asked her why she had this idea in mind. This came totally unexpected and it felt extraordinarily wrong because she not even had an answer for herself up to now.

The death of that poor boy, the fact that the name Beckett rushed into her life once again and the question Jack asked her the same night confused her much more than she was willing to admit.

"You should stay aboard, Miss Caith! It's not only the "Pearl" whose in need of you. But", he cleared his throat: "for sure you know much better what's right by you."

With it he got up, greeted her and left her alone. Caithleen looked after him – confused, puzzled and speechless...

* * *

><p>It was long after midnight when Caithleen slipped into the Captain's cabin. Inside it was all calm and silent. Only the three lanterns at the stern of the "Pearl" gave off a mild light through the window.<p>

Jack's clothes lay spread round the whole room just where he let them drop when he went to sleep.

Hat and coat hung beside the door, his boots he left within the niche underneath the window and pistol and sword he placed upon the table. Shirt, vest and pants he let heedlessly drop beside his berth. Caithleen smiled at this sight...

He himself lay within his berth, face down, curled into the thin blanket, his face amongst the cushions – being fast asleep...

Caithleen beheld him lovingly while she also dropped her clothes one after the other right where she stood.

Jack's tanned skin shimmered within the little light and she longed to touch him. The wounds the lashes caused upon his back already started to heal but she knew very well that it would need much more time until the pain would finally vanish.

Her gaze met his arm and the branding upon it, that nasty "P" which marked him as a pirate and made him a criminal in the eyes of the world, a thing not worth to be treated like a human being.

He never lost a word about it but sometimes when he seemed to be certain that she would not sense it he covered the scar with his hand as if it still caused him pain after all those years.

Beckett and Tomlinson had been in the know how to turn their life into hell on earth. It had not needed much effort to succeed with it – just a white-hot branding-iron, some lashes and a trustable intimate.

But even now Caithleen was convinced that she would never want to lead another life but this.

With a sigh she hurried over to their berth and slipped under the blanket on Jack's side, aimed not to wake him up.

As if he just waited for that one single moment he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms round her. His dark eyes and his smile sparkled within the little light when he whispered next to her ear: "It was an inestimable pleasure to watch you standing there midst the cabin within that hint of light while removing your clothes, love. Really inspiring – so to say..."

Ere she was able to give him a reply he dragged her closer and rolled her on her back with only one fluent move that he came to lie upon her warm and tender body.

His lips found hers and while she felt her desire growing to feel him, while he covered her body with passionate kisses and while his hands skillfully caressed those spots of her sensitive skin he knew to touch her there would let her melt within his arms, he added with low voice which let her shiver: "I'm sorry, love, but for a while we have to go on this way. I would love to feel you sitting on my lap as you for sure can imagine but therefore I would have to lie on my back and..."

She let him no chance to finish but wrapped her arms round his neck and held him close while they sank into another deep kiss.

To feel his lips and his hands able to put her into a flush of emotion with even the smallest touch, to feel his soft and warm skin next to her when he moved closer was nearly more than she was able to bear at the moment. He caused her pure pleasure...

Caithleen closed her eyes. Her hands buried into the sheets and a sigh full of relish escaped her while she raised her hips a little bit ungallant towards his.

Jack smiled when he got aware that she slowly opened her eyes again. They were dark and filled with passion and desire.

"Oi, love, that hastily?" He whispered and breathed a kiss upon her ear, while his dark curls wrapped her in and caressed her cheeks: "And I wanted to take me lots of time to seduce you..."

"We have the whole night left..." She replied.

"As you wish..." His hands left a trace of torrid spots upon her skin until he reached her hips, then – without saying another word – he dragged her as close as possible. He wanted to feel her deep and passionate and he had no doubt that she enjoyed it the same...

* * *

><p>When the first hint of sunrise found its way into the cabin Jack struck some strands of black hair from Caithleen's sweaty brow. She cuddled up to him and enjoyed the echo, the taste and the heat the bygone night left within her body. She still held him close, her brow next to his, her hands still buried within his dark curls.<p>

When she let her gaze melt into his again he let his fingers trace the fine lines of her face and asked: "Everything all right, love...?"

"Everything..."

"So why is it that it seems to me that you're somehow in thoughts, eh...?"

"Nothing to be afraid of!" Caithleen gave him a smile. She breathed a kiss upon his lips and let her gaze melt into his again: "It's just because I still owe you an answer, Jack Sparrow."

She paused for a moment and let her fingers slip over his lips, then she whispered: "The answer is yes..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	12. 1743 Tortuga

**Chapter 11: 1743 Tortuga**

The „Black Pearl" reached the familiar waters round the isle of Tortuga with nightfall.

Sailing under the colors of the English Jack wanted to avoid grabbing needless attention.

So his ship was just another merchant vessel searching for the secure bay of the island before the night came, ready to be moored to one of the piers.

Aboard other ships – already tied up or on their way to let go the anchor as well – no one took notice of the black ship or her crew. Another merchant – supposedly – another trader who wanted to strike profitable bargains while spending some time upon the once most infamous pirate hideout round the whole Caribbean.

Not worth to be mentioned anyway...

The whole scenery did change and only less still reminded on all those wicked and ill famed stories sailors of all colors and kind once told about the isle of Tortuga and its infamous inhabitants round the seven seas. Since the English started to hunt for the last pirates systematically to capture or scuttle them more and more merchants and traders came to Tortuga to take the moorings and the berths and bit by bit the skull and crossbones vanished. In fact this was only one of many aspects which changed the face of Tortuga that rapidly. Since lots of smugglers and some fearless amongst the remaining pirates started to strike their bargains there Saint Dominique became slowly but constantly the center of everything which still could be called piracy.

There was no doubt any more – the heyday of Tortuga was over and obviously this applied to the golden age of piracy as well...

Jack lowered his spyglass with a sigh. What he saw did not please him, but it was the bitter truth – no other pirate vessel was to spot round the whole bay. It went against his will to sneak into the bay that way but he knew very well the less his "Pearl" was a merchant vessel so well it could be possible that an English warship hid amongst the lots of trading and merchant ships lying for anchor within the bay. And it was not only possible it was definitely probable...

Nevertheless, when he turned round a smile appeared upon his lips. On the deck his crew was busy with preparing everything for the shore leave and for stowing the ship.

The "Pearl's" storage and her freight room were practically empty and even their supplies of fresh water and rum were almost consumed. In addition they had the problem that there had been no possibility to mend the ship in a way Jack would have wished it as long as they stayed at sea.

Not to mention the wounded of whom some were still desperately in need of a doctor and not for an eager but unskilled and overstrained man who was more poor rather than good able to fix broken bones and to heal badly hurt bodies.

Jack hoped that he – in fact with some luck – would be able to find a qualified man on the island. Maybe he would succeed in luring away such a man from a merchant vessel or another coffin ship floating within the bay.

"Excuse me, Captain, if I dare to ask this question openly but do you really believe that this will really be necessary, eh...?"

It was Pintel who dragged him out of his thoughts and obviously he spoke not only for himself but for the rest of the crew as well since they all stood on the deck and looked up to him to the quarterdeck filled with expectation.

Jack wasn't able to hide a grin when he beheld the men from where he stood. They looked really strange even in his eyes and he could only guess what was going on behind their brows. Except those two former soldiers who joined his crew shortly after they finally vanquished Beckett – Mullroy and Murtogg – there was no one amongst his men who was supposed of having ever worn some different clothes but their tattered and outworn pieces of cloths of a pirate. Having a look into their faces it was easily noticeable that they weren't really pleased to go ashore in Tortuga dressed like honest sailors of an English merchant vessel of the East India Trading Company.

If there would have been a choice Jack would have spared his men from this strange disguise but he had no choice. If they wanted to stay unchallenged while they filled up their supplies they had to act without attracting attention. It was already dangerous enough because he and lots of his crew members were well known upon the isle of Tortuga and within its brothels and taverns...

Therefore he started: "Master Pintel, I can assure you, and I'm honestly sorry about this displeasing matter of fact, it is necessary. As long as you're not interested in being sold out to our dear friend Tomlinson by any rotten and random spy or at least by any merchant sailor having been bought by the English. Aye?"

"But, Captain, is there any hint that someone might be interested in selling us out? I mean, this is Tortuga. We've always been welcome, haven't we?"

An approving murmur spread amongst the men when Pintel gave him his response.

"Gentlemen, since we vanquished poor Lord Cutler Beckett – may he stay where we sent him to – not only the rules of the Brethren Court did change. The whole seven seas did change as well well and so did Tortuga. Even you rotten bilge rats should be able to guess what this means. Tortuga is not a safe port anymore for honest pirates and capable buccaneers. Who amongst you will be able to show me only one single skull and crossbones while we stay here will get my part of our next prey. Mark my words, mates! Until it is as far as I expect from you to do exactly what I want you to do. If not, well, if not the "Pearl" will leave the isle of Tortuga without you. Savvy?"

"Aye, Captain!"

Without further talking back the crew went about preparing for the shore leave.

"It's not an easy task to imagine that a place which always granted us shelter and a secure hideout could turn out as a trap now, isn't it? You should be patient with them, even because we as well struggle with thoughts like that..."

Jack turned round when he heard the voice behind him and his eyes widened in surprise and astonishment. It was Caithleen who stood in front of him and as always when precious fabric, fine laces and that breathtaking neckline of an enchanting dress turned her into a lady he wasn't able to do anything else but stare at her fascinated and rapt away.

It was a sight to behold and he felt attracted by it like moths felt by the light.

For sure Caithleen was a pirate lass but within this moment dressed in night blue silk, the dress adorned with laces made of silvery twines and her hair hidden underneath a net made of silver twines and pearls he would have forgotten the most bewitching or most exotic princess on earth.

He gave her a grin: "Count on that, love, I will be patient with them. But I doubt if I will succeed in doing so while staying close to you, lass! Can't imagine how alluring you look wearing this..."

"As long as you won't forget to stay wary I'm willing to take that risk. You know it better than me that we will not have another alternative but to stay wary since we escaped from Madagascar. Tomlinson will rush us to an fro the seven seas until he'll finally catch us. For us there is no safe place left any more maybe not even our hidden bay. So once again, Jack Sparrow, don't forget about to stay wary..."

"How could I? He burnt that memory deep into my shoulder, Caith. This will prevent that I will ever forget about him and his will to catch me."

For a moment he remained where he stood – motionless and deep in thoughts – then he shook those dark images off which appeared in front of his inner eye and added: "But enough already with this unpleasing memories, love. Let's go to have a look at the new face of a former infamous pirate hideout. I'm curious if it will still please us." He reached out for her hand but the same moment he turned on his heels and had a look around: "By the way, love, before I will forget about this – where's your pretty and sultry cousin? Shouldn't she accompany us when we go ashore?"

Caithleen took a deep breath before she replied with a sigh: "I tried whatever was possible and whatever I was able to bring to my mind I could persuade her with. She neither gave me an answer nor did she let me in."

A hint of resignation was within her words and Jack knew what she wanted to tell him without saying it openly: Prudence Stevens was near that spot to give herself up the same like Rosalind had given herself up after the Spanish killed Patrick Swallow.

He had always been aware that she felt something for this English, this Brian Hawke but that having lost him would cause her such a terrible grief was beyond all he would ever have expected.

Jack cleared his throat and said: "She lost everything, love. Her ship, her purpose, the mansion and the man she loved. Means her whole life got smashed into shards. I think I know why she's not willing to talk to us or to see us. Otherwise she's still alive and so are we. Don't know how you think about it but we should try again to get her out of her self-imposed exile. It's not wise to follow Rosalind's example – we shall convince her about that. Aye?"

"I agree with it, Jack." Caithleen nodded convinced that he would find the right words to bring Prue back to life and amongst the living.

With Rosalind all their effort to bring her back had been in vain and somewhen it ended in a deadly seafight

It took a long time while Caithleen asked herself if she had not been able to prevent it but today she was aware the fact that Rosalind neither wanted her help nor that she would have accepted it.

Her only hope was that Pruedence might own a much tougher will to live and that she might understand who it was who really destroyed her life.

Revenge was a powerful stimulus to return to life...

* * *

><p>The "Pirate's Lass" was crowded to the brim like always and those who weren't aware that Tortuga had been one of the most infamous pirate hideouts throughout the Caribbean Sea once must think that nothing had changed since the port and the bay belonged to efficient traders, impressive merchant vessels and the trading companies now.<p>

The taverns and brothels did not suffer from a lack of visitors and no one had the slightest doubt that the crews of the merchant vessels also were willing to spend their pay for rum, bauble and several hours within the tender arms of one of those uncountable harlots and beauties upon the island.

Brawls were still as usual within the lanes and the taverns as the canvassers who used to search the taverns for those poor souls who were willing to hire aboard a vessel equal if it was owned by a merchant, a pirate or the Royal Navy.

The one thing which really changed throughout the bygone months was that the men more and more often ended up aboard a coffin ship against their free will and due to a not even small amount of rum. The more drunk they were the easier was it to convince them that it was a good idea to hire aboard a certain vessel and to spend a life at sea.

This was a thought Jack felt uneasy about and while he cleaved the tavern and the crowd – still holding Caithleen's hand within his – he intently kept taps on everything what happened within the taproom.

He ended up unwillingly aboard a ship once and he was hell-bent to avoid this to happen once again.

But before he was able to have a look around to search for some familiar faces the innkeeper waved him to join him: "Captain! One moment, if you please! You've always been welcome within my humble establishment and you will always be welcome but there is something I would like you to avoid."

"What shall that be, mate?" Jack gazed at him a little bit puzzled.

"Well, Captain, don't get me wrong, but it might be possible that it will cause you some trouble if you will take your good company with you. Got me? I mean, for sure it's not necessary to be more precise, isn't it?"

Jack beheld the man, then he gazed at Caithleen and then he stared at the innkeeper again who stood behind the counter. He frowned and asked: "So you want me to leave this den of thieves only to return without my girl?"

"Yep!"

"What if I already got you but if I'm not willing to renounce this delightful sight, mate? Would you throw me out?"

"Oh, I would do nothing like that, Sir, but it could be possible that the ladies might solve this problem for you." He pointed at the harlots.

Jack grinned: "Well then, mate, would like you to listen intently to what I'm going to tell you now, because I will tell it to you only once. So prick up your ears! My companion, my arm candy, my girl is neither what you supposed her to be nor am I willing to spend a night or even an hour together with her within one of your for sure useful but not really comfortable chambers. She would never forgive me that, mate! And now the two of us would be extraordinarily pleased if you could hurry to fill two mugs of beer for us. As you can imagine I've something better to do but arguing with you. Savvy?"

While the innkeeper started to fill the mugs he waved Jack to come somewhat closer, then he lowered his voice and added: "I don't know what bargains you want to strike within here but you should take care for that human wineskin who asks for you since several weeks now, Captain Sparrow!"

Jack grasped for the mugs and shrugged then – almost on his way to one of the niches he preferred because he was able to spot anything what happened within the tavern without being seen himself – he turned on his heels and asked: "What?"

He gazed at the innkeeper half curious, half in distrust.

Actually there should be no one upon the island who could guess him to stay here and – to make things much more remarkable – there was no he one wanted to search for or to speak to.

Who could it be who asked for him and to whom could it be of interest if he returned to Tortuga?

"This must be a mistake, mate. I'm neither here to search for others nor I'm here to let myself be found." Jack was keen to let his words sound somehow incidental but he felt queasy while thinking about the fact that someone could wait for him. Possibly this someone had an open score to settle with him – one of that kind he wasn't able to remember any more even if he tried...

Before he was able to think about it any longer the innkeeper added something which made him listening attentively: "That strange fellow contends that he knows you from somehow earlier. Drivels that he sailed together with you aboard some rotten vessel. "Eagle's Wing"! That's what he named it, I think..."

It did not miss much and Jack nearly dropped the mugs. He was convinced that there was no one except him and Caithleen any more who was supposed to know the "Wing". That was why he asked: "Tell me, mate who is this fellow? Would like to ask him some questions."

"He's not a youthful fellow any more. Claims he sailed upon a lot of vessels since a young Captain dragged him out of his bed midst the night several years ago. In addition he always talks about inventions and lots of other strange things being possible if one just would try to make them possible. If you ask me he spent too much time at sea or in the sun."

"This man – is he's not a French by chance?" Jack presumed while a peculiar uneasiness started to trouble his innermost the longer the innkeeper talked about that odd stranger.

"You know him?"

"I'm not sure at the moment", Jack murmured more to himself but to give the innkeeper a reply, then he asked: "Is he here today?"

"Sits within his niche like always. You can't miss him. He uses to drink wine..."

* * *

><p>There was no doubt about who the man was who sat all alone within his niche, his head rested on his hands, his gaze thoughtfully aimed at the bottle of wine standing in front of him.<p>

Although nearly twenty years passed by meanwhile Jack would have recognized him always and everywhere.

His friendly round face had become a little rounder and the wig which obviously had been replaced more than once throughout the years was the same disheveled and unkempt like the one he wore that night back in Marseille when he opened the door to a young and desperate pirate.

His clothes looked worn but they were neither shabby nor tattered. Shirt, vest, coat and pants made of white and dark linen were of the best quality as well as the woolen stockings and the buckled shoes he wore.

Beside him on the bench stood his bag wherein he used to carry several medicines, tinctures and instruments with him like Jack was able to remember.

A smile found its way upon Jack's lips...

As it seemed Professor Albert Prudencia did not return to France after he left the "Eagle's Wing". Apart from the fact that the only reason which led him to Tortuga was his want to find him – Jack – he seemed to be wide awake. He was neither drunk nor were the experiences he must have had without any doubt throughout the bygone years supposed of having driven him mad. The only thing which was noticeable was that he slowly started to get old.

"So as it seems we already found our doctor, love." Jack wrapped an arm round Caithleen's waist and breathed a kiss upon her temple: "Whatever the reason may be – luck, fate or chance – let's ask him if he's willing to sail together with us again..."

* * *

><p>Albert Prudencia raised his head when all of a sudden a shadow fell upon him. He had to blink several times to find out that it was a woman who stood in front of him.<p>

Young as it seemed and beautiful...

A net made of silvery threads and pearls covered her hair. It was black and he supposed that it took her some effort to force those unruly strands into that flimsy web. Big gray eyes shimmered underneath her fine lined eyebrows which look admittedly told him that she did not spot only the beautiful sides of life. A smile – half friendly, half derisively – was upon her lips and he asked himself in vain wherefrom he already knew it. Her skin was tanned due to only one possible fact – she was used to stay in the open and for sure she was not from such a noble ancestry like the pearls and her dress made from dark blue silk were supposed to let others guess. A necklace with a locket adorned her neck, one of that kind where miniatures could be kept within. Her hands were obviously used to different work than sewing, knitting or stitching because they were covered with scars of different size.

Prudencia asked himself if this young woman was one of those uncountable wenches who offered themselves to all those sailors, merchants and smugglers who frequented this tavern when she addressed him: "You're still all alone? On a night like this? Where the whole island is known for its pleasures and its variety of good company?"

Once again he believed he must know her. Her voice sounded somewhat familiar but he wasn't able to remember that barely noticeable hint of grief which sounded within her voice and within every word she spoke.

He shook his head in confusion and replied: "Aside the fact that my little salary would barely be enough to pay you for just one single hour to spend it together with you within your chamber, lass, I fear I'm a little too old for such a young beauty like you are."

She laughed – hearty and authentic: "Believe me, I'm not here to rob your last guineas from your purse. I fear you won't be pleased with the services I could do to you."

"Oh, I'm not made of stone, lass, and to be honest all I can spot makes my tired eyes glad. Even a man in my ages is able to recognize a real beauty if it shows up in front of him and I can assure you, my dear, you own enough of those enchanting roundnesses every man likes to touch and the same you offer me an alluring insight to your female attractions that I have to admit that I could be willing to forget about the missing guineas."

"What prevents you from doing it?" She placed herself vis a vis to him within the niche and bent over to him across the table.

"Maybe it's the fact that a worn out old man like me should not demand such a young and bewitching girl like you to be at will to him."

"Bravo, professor! That and nothing else was what I expected from you. As it seems he did not change, love..."

Albert Prudencia turned round when he heard that voice behind him and he knew immediately who it was he would see and that it had not been in vain to spend the bygone weeks within a tavern on the isle of Tortuga: "Jack Sparrow!"

"Aye, mate! Jack Sparrow..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	13. 1743 Behind the Mask

**Chapter 12: 1743 Behind the Mask**

Jack brooded over his sea-charts and the logbook for hours when the door of the Captain's cabin got opened without knocking and Albert Prudencia gazed in.

Jack raised his head – glad to get detracted from his work – gave the man a grin and waved him to come closer: "Ah, professor! Already finished your sanguineous business? Come in! Come! I'm already finished with these books and my sometimes never ending duties as Captain of this crop of scalawags."

"If it is that way I'll not reject your offer!" The professor closed the door rapidly and had a short look around. Upon a commode vis a vis at the wall he found a wash bowl and a jug filled with fresh water: "May I...?"

"Be my guest, mate!" Jack pointed at the bowl and added: "How do you feel about a sufficing daft of rum as soon as you look like yourself again, eh...?"

"Well then, son, although I've to admit that I still can't take pleasure in this swill – even after having spent nearly twenty years in the Caribbean – I'll not refuse a mug of it today." Prudencia gave Jack a wink and poured the half of the water into the bowl then he started to clean his face, his hands and his forearms.

He thought about their reunion with a smile. Jack did not hesitate but dragged him out of the tavern without asking him lots of questions and brought him aboard his ship – an impressive galleon. There was not enough time for admiring the vessel like he found out just a moment later.

Below deck lay still some of the wounded who got harmed during the last seafight and whom they had not been able to help in an adequate way as long as they stayed at sea and until they finally reached the isle of Tortuga.

And so it went that the professor spent the rest of the night and half of the following day below amongst the wounded to care for badly healing wounds, feverish men and to straighten broken bones.

Somewhen Albert Prudencia grasped the linen towel Jack handed him and dried his face and his hands – the water within the bowl was sanguinary meanwhile. Then he gratefully took the mug of rum and emptied half of it within one single draft.

Jack beheld him with a broad grin: "Aha! As I see you really don't like this swill, Aye? That's funny, mate! But don't worry, professor, I ordered to store some barrels of wine as well. Although after the bygone night a mug of rum seems to be much more fitting. Don't you agree?"

"Believe me, son, what I was forced to see throughout the bygone years was enough to let me become a drunkard. Don't know how I managed to stay the one I am. What I had to deal with below was almost the same like I had to deal with on a quiet day back in Marseille before you dragged me out of my home and into this life of uncertainty and adventure."

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy it, mate." Jack interposed.

"No, son, meanwhile I love this life, but as you can see time does not spare me from getting old." Prudencia emptied the rest of the rum then he turned round and beheld Jack: "Well then, now it's your turn, young man..."

"What?" Jack cocked his head and gazed as him as innocent as he was able to: "What do you want to tell me, mate? My turn?"

"Don't act the unknowing, Jack! You know exactly what I mean! Your girl told me what happened to you when you took flight from Madagascar and the English. So will you take your shirt off by free will or shall I help you?"

Jack wanted to give him a reply but decided better not to do it. He knew Albert Prudencia too well to remember how stubborn the man could be and to know that he would do what he threatened him with. To avoid it he slipped out of his shirt on his own and bestrode the chair the professor already moved closer to the light.

Prudencia let his hand carefully ran down the skin on Jack's back. Thereby he had not only some curious looks at the tattoo which covered nearly the whole back of the young man but also at the nearly uncountable scars. A lot of them were already old ones, healed and pale but the same there were a lot of fresh ones amongst them – still not healed and still weeping. Like the branding which set itself apart from the tanned skin of Jack's shoulder – nasty and unshaped.

The professor shook his head: "Tell me, son, what is it you and your girl committed to earn a treatment like this?" A hint of scare was in his words while he medicated the scars and the wounds with some intensely smelling ointment: "Lovely Miss Caith looks the same..."

"We're pirates, professor. Thought you already got that. We're creatures without rights to whom the one who catches us can to do whatever he wants to do. In the best case they just hang or shoot us in the worst – well don't think you want to know it. Just to answer your question: what you see upon my back, professor, is not the worst they use to do to creatures like I am one." Jack hesitated for a moment then he added: "But we're free. Don't you believe as well that these scars are just a little price to be paid for such a valuable thing like freedom?"

"Jack, throughout the bygone years I saw so many cruelties men committed against others, against their own kind that I sometimes doubted to be of the same kind like them. There were days I wanted to deny myself being human. So, yes, I agree – there is nothing more valuable but freedom.

Prudencia filled his mug again and took another deep draft of rum then he went on: "Well then, Jack Sparrow, even if I lost sight of you and your lass after you dropped me at the port of Maracaibo back then I heard stories and rumors concerning you. They told me you went down to Davy Jones' Locker and back. You know me, son, I'm a curious lad and I would love to hear these stories the way you tell them..."

"We will talk about my adventures, professor, I promise, as soon as the "Pearl" is stowed and we're back at sea. Here and know it's neither the right place nor the right time to talk about it..."

Jack had barely finished his sentence when the door of the Captain's cabin got torn open and Ragetti stumbled into the room: "Captain! Don't know how to say it, but you've to come quickly. As it seems there's a lot of trouble on its way..."

"Master Ragetti!" Jack raised his gaze the same somehow angrily about the unwelcome interruption and worried about the question what or who might be responsible for that trouble: "Until you will go on, Master Ragetti, I want you to answer me one single question?"

"Captain?"

"Since when is it usual to rush into the Captain's quarters without knocking?"

Jack gave the professor a wink when he got aware how the capable but sometimes really naive pirate stepped inwardly from one foot to the other wearing an embarrassed face while doing so.

"Sorry, Captain! It's just because Miss Caith said it's urgent..."

"Miss Caith?" Jack jumped up: "Is she in trouble? C'mon, mate, we don't have the whole day..."

"No, Sir, she's not but she tries to prevent Miss Prue from getting in..."

"Oh bugger! I nearly forgot about Spitfire since we're here. Where are they?"

Jack was talking continuously while he slipped into his shirt again. He did without the vest and the coat but grasped for the belt, the sword and his pistols then he grabbed Ragetti with his sleeve and asked: "Well?"

"They're within the "Golden Cock", Sir. At the end of town." Ragetti sputtered and for one single moment Jack was convinced that there was a hint of red upon Ragetti's cheeks.

"A brothel? For heaven's sake what business led them to a brothel!"

"Dunno, Sir. All I know is that Miss Caith will feed me to the sharks if you will not accompany me. You know Miss Caith, she keeps her promises..."

"Did you hear that, professor? I hopelessly surrendered to a pirate lass." Jack shrugged with a grin: "Want to accompany me, mate?"

Prudencia had a look at his clothes. They were covered with dirt, blood and soaked with sweat. He shook his head: "No, that's not the fitting style for broad daylight, son. I prefer to stay aboard, have a bath, enjoy another drink and go to sleep."

Jack nodded. Without giving the professor another reply he left his quarters dragging Ragetti with him. It needed only a few minutes when they disappeared amongst the crowd.

* * *

><p>The screaming and yelling coming from out of one of the uncountable taverns and brothels upon the island was already to hear from a distance when Jack and Ragetti hurried through the upcoming dusk. The inn they searched for was much better known amongst the sailors as "The Golden Cock" and it was much more a well frequented brothel than a tavern.<p>

The girls the innkeeper offered were not only pretty and very well versed within their business they also owned a fine sense for the needs of their customers. They accepted without clamor when a man just wanted to talk or to sleep within some good company for a few hours. As long as he paid them they stayed with him.

Jack knew it because he also spent some nights together with them that way after Beckett burnt and sank the "Wench" and after he took everything from him he ever loved. It needed more than one night until he had been willing to taste all the other virtues the girls owned. That was because he knew several of them...

The more precarious it was that he had to find Caithleen and her hotheaded cousin just within here...

He breathed deeply once again before he went in.

Jack had braced himself for a lot but even he was not prepared for the sight he got when he entered the tavern.

Midst the devastated taproom stood Caithleen and Prudence Stevens facing each other, their swords within their hands and they both did not look as if they fought each other just to get the question answered who of them had to pay the next bottle of rum.

They looked strained and wide awake...

Sailors, wenches, harlots and their clients surrounded them and watched in a mix of confusion, panic and amusement what was going on within the brothel.

The innkeeper gestured wildly and clamored because of the damage his establishment already sustained but no one noticed him. It was much too extraordinary to watch this spectacle and no one knew if and when it might happen again that two temerarious pirate lassies fought each other instead of a handful drunk sailors.

Jack turned towards Ragetti and whispered: "Master Ragetti, want you to take our dear professor here. Equal what he might say and equal if it means to tear him out of his bath water. Wrap him in a blanket or what else ever and take him here. Got me?"

"Aye, Captain!"

Jack nodded and as soon as the man went away he sashayed right into the middle of the taproom: "Ladies, may I remind you of one thing? We're not here to devastate this shabby den of thieves. I mean don't you agree that it's much more fun to ask for a bottle of rum, retire to a pretty little chamber and spend an inspiring evening together? Just the three of us..."

Loud laughter follwed his words and he felt how Caithleen looked daggers at him. He hoped she would understand what for he did act like this but it was not only Caithleen who stared at him angrily.

Prue as well seemed not to be enthused about his idea: "Go to hell, Sparrow! It's not your business this time. It belongs only to me and my dear cousin!"

She was drunk!

"Prue, love, don't you think you better should sleep on it? How many bottles of rum did you have today? One? Two? This won't be a fair fight! Have to warn you..."

"Thank you, Jack, but this won't be necessary", she spat at him: "I know very well what she's able to do! Your pretty little pirate lass! Pah! You've never been real pirates! Neither she nor you, Sparrow! You freed a cargo of slaves although you've been in the know that it was worth an enormous fortune! Instead of you dreamt of freedom! Ha! This bloody idea of freedom and love!" She let out a bitter laugh: "Love!" She took another draft out of her bottle and hissed while she beheld Caithleen: "You have always been the one who got whatever she wanted, haven't you? Caith? You even got Sparrow back, when you returned..."

"I paid for it, Prue! The highest price thinkable!" Caithleen responded and Jack knew she was barely able to force herself to stay calm.

"Oh yes! I get you, lass! A cottage high above the cliffs, the fastest vessel sailing the seven seas and its Captain as well. That flatteringly and chattering fool! Who else on earth avoids fighting and prefers negotiation? Freedom and love! Oh my dear Caithleen, your beloved Jack Sparrow is not a saint! There is not a single brothel upon this bloody spit of land he does not know and I bet he had more than enough of those wenches working within them. Isn't it true, Sparrow?"

Silent giggle followed her words out of different corners and niches of the room, but there was no need to deny it. Jack knew it and he knew that Caithleen knew it. So he did not wonder about the fact that Caith did not answer.

Through gritted teeth he hissed barely restrained: "It's enough, Prue!"

"Oh shut up, Jack" Prue's voice trembled and it was not to miss that her tongue started to get heavy due to the rum. She was barely able to keep her eyes open and she looked as if she did not sleep since they took flight from Madagascar. Her hand clutched her sword with some effort and her voice lowered when she said: "You knew it from the first day on, didn't you?"

"What? That you fell for this English?" Jack had a deep look into her eyes and he knew it was true: "Yes, love, I knew it."

"And why is life that cruel? It betrayed me of him! It's you who's still here, but he's gone!"

"Don't blame me for it, love. May I remind you that it was he who threw himself between us and the bullets? I did not ask him to do us such a favor! Not to mention that you had three years time to find your way into his heart!"

"It's useless, Jack!" Caithleen pushed him aside: "This is already overdue for more than twenty years! The longest since our fathers decided to separate because of their continuing arguments."

"Caithleen! Don't!"

Just before Jack was able to keep her from fighting against her cousin again and ere the confused spectators got what happened both blades clashed with tremendous impact.

"Oh bugger!" While the former amused now scared spectators jumped apart and the two pirate lassies hunted each other through the whole taproom Jack searched for a way out of this mishap: "Oi! Ladies! Stop it!"

"Keep out of it!" Was the only answer he got from both women the same moment.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I definitely can't do this. In fact it was not me who sent this bloody English down to hell! Savvy?"

It did not help. Neither Caithleen nor Prudence would listen to him or come back to their senses at the moment.

Therefore he grasped for one of the bottles standing on the counter and tried to sneak round those hot headed ladies of whom no one was willing to give in or to step back.

At least he got help by chance when Prue stumbled right into his arms.

He had a short look in her face, grinned and smashed the bottle on her head which was fortunately still covered by her hat, then he remarked: "I'm sorry, love, but neither can nor will I take the risk that my girl might finally send you to hell as well."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Jack and Caithleen sat within the Captain's cabin and waited for the professor to join them.<p>

After they succeeded in taking Prue back aboard the "Pearl" Albert Prudencia stayed with her until she regained consciousness. In the first instance he had to suffer a flow of abuse, somewhen later only loud sobbing could have been heard until it became silent within the cabin Prudence inhabited.

Shortly after the professor appeared within the Captain's cabin. He sneaked in and closed the door behind him silently.

"And?" It escaped Jack and Caithleen the same moment while their inquiring gaze hung on his lips.

"Well, all I can say at the moment is that she's totally exhausted. A lack of sleep and food, too much rum, the flight, the losses. She's a fighter but as you know yourself there is a day when one's not able anymore to push it all aside." He shrugged: "I gave her something for sedation and to make her sleep. Supposedly it will last until tomorrow evening. You should take care then that she will get something to eat and to drink. But tell me, son", he gazed at Jack: "why must it have been a bottle of rum?"

Jack cleared his throat and replied: "That was an act of self-defense, mate! What else could I have done? Shoot her? Or watch how they tried killing each other? I stay with it – it was necessary..."

"I would never have..."

Caithleen wanted to make a try to protest but Jack interrupted her and grabbed her gently with her chin: "You would have! No need to argue about it! I know you, love! So that's why I made sure that both of you will stay alive!"

"And that's exactly what they both will do. Except a bruise and an enormous headache the redhead will not suffer from any other kind of harm. As far as I can say it so far."

Prudencia grasped for the carafe of wine standing upon the table and filled a glass up to its brim: "And now – I hope you'll forgive an old man his curiosity – I want to hear your story. After all a lifetime passed by since you dropped me ashore and I don't want to wait until we're back at sea."

"On one condition, professor. In return you will tell us your story as well..." Jack gazed at him with a smile then he sat down and dragged Caithleen upon his lap.

* * *

><p>"Undead?"<p>

"Yep!"

"A Kraken?"

"Aye!"

"Fishpeople?"

"Yes!"

"The edge of the world? Cursed treasures? The fountain of youth?"

"Just like I told it to you, mate..." Jack grinned when he got aware of the professor's face. Astonishment, surprise and a mix of disbelief and confusion got mirrored upon it so he went on: "You can trust me, professor, nothing of what I told you I invented by myself and I also did not add anything. There's no need for distrust." A shadow darkened his face for just a split second before he continued: "They've all been really extraordinarily adventures and looking back at them I would have to be called a liar if I would claim I did not enjoy it but in the end the price we had to pay for all of it had been much too high..."

The three of them sat still within the Captain's cabin and had spent the night by telling each other stories of the adventures and experiences they went through throughout the bygone years. Meanwhile the first hint of the upcoming dawn reddened the horizon and the sounds and smells of an early morning found their way into the cabin.

The professor grasped his glass of wine and took another draft from it before he asked: "So there is really a place where the souls of those who die at sea go to?"

"Yes, mate, the place is real. The Locker is real, but only those will find themselves within it who are afraid of death."

"That's calming..."

They kept silent for a while until Jack asked: "Listening to you it sounds as if your adventures had also been thrilling – disregarding the lack of oddities and strange encounters. Aye?"

"They had been of that kind to keep me within the Caribbean for nearly twenty years now, if that is what you want to know."

"After all you sailed upon lots of vessels, professor." Caithleen considered: "And as it seems you also had some encounters you never dreamt of. The Spanish are not really hospitable, aren't they?"

"No, my dear, they aren't. The governors of their colonies use to treat the inhabitants like villeins and who dares to protest ends up within prison or at the gallows."

"How did you escape?" Caithleen looked at him curiously.

"Oh, I have to admit that it is sometimes of great advantage if a man like me is not only versed with science but with medicine as well. The governor of one of those islands belonging to the Spanish colonies was in need for a doctor. Due to the help of some tinctures and other miracle cures I was able to lead a more or less contented life up to that day when I came across one man who taught me to think again. He was the leader of a group of rebels and he succeeded in opening my eyes again of what was going on right in front of my nose. I dared to make a try to use the courtsey the governor kept for me to remind him that it could be of use if his subjects stayed alive and that they would serve him much better if he would treat them better. Thankful as he was he imprisoned me together with that rebel."

"Spanish prisons are very well guarded, professor. I also had the doubtful pleasure to come to know some of them throughout the years." Jack leaned back within his chair and placed his feet upon the table: "If I don't err you got some help with your flight. Aye?"

"Yes, son, you're right. I got some help. From a pirate who sailed within these waters. Today I'm convinced that all he wanted back then was selling us out to the Spanish again after he sold just those weapons to us he stole from the Spanish prior to it. But he changed his mind due to one little aspect which is able to change the course of the world: A pretty face!" He gave Caithleen a wink and a knowing smile then he went on: "I can assure you the daughter of my companion owned a pretty face and the lad fell for her as soon as he came across her. So our temerarious pirate wanted to set us free but he forgot about his crew. The men wanted their prize. They sold the girl and her father out to the Spanish and left their Captain, his trustable friend and me to the sea within a longboat. The end is told quickly: the people started a rebellion, the garrison fell and together with the pirates we succeeded in vanquishing the Spanish. A happy ending, isn't it?"

"For how long?" Caithleen asked.

"Yes, professor, Caith is right. Our time's up! I refused to believe it again and again but since I had to witness the fall of Madagascar I'm forced to believe it." Jack grasped for Caithleen's hand: "All we can do is keep our powder dry, search for some new adventures and trust only in us and the horizon. I'm aware that I will know it if it's time to turn my back on this world, professor..."

"What do you mean?" Prudencia stared at him confused because of the peculiar stern Jack's words were filled with.

"Well, not all pirates are illiterate brutes used to carry their cutlass crosswise between their teeth, professor. The man who taught me and Caithleen that being a pirate means much more but being temerarious was not only a versed sailor and a courageous fighter. He knew much about literature, poetry, writing, science, history and a lot of other things worth thinking of. Have you ever heard about a man named Caius Petronius?"

"A writer, a satirist if I don't err. He lived in ancient Rome as I can remember."

"Aye! A writer! Patrick Swallow owned one of his scripts – a copy! When it was time to make a decision, Petronius made it. Life's much too precious to leave the decision how it should end to others..."

In a sudden awareness it came to the professor's mind what Jack wanted to tell him: "It's told that he died by his own hand – together with the one he loved most – to anticipate his execution..."

"Yes! That's what he did! In the end it will be my life and my decision how it shall end some day..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	14. 1743 The Captain and the Mermaid

**Chapter 13: 1743 The Captain and the Mermaid**

When Caithleen opened her eyes the next morning after having had just about two or three hours of sleep the place beside her within the berth was empty. She must have been fast asleep that Jack succeeded in sneaking out of their bed without waking her up.

While she rubbed her eyes to get rid of her tiredness she asked herself what it might be that dragged Jack out of his sleep that early. For sure it was something very important. Something which was bearing no delay.

Caithleen knew that he wanted to use the upcoming flood to set sail in the afternoon. The "Pearl" was provided with supplies and everything they had been in need of and the freight room as well as the stowage were filled to the brim with barrels of wine, rum and water, with crates of lemons, oranges and pineapples and sacks of sugar, flour and salt. They had stored enough grain and hay to feed the hens and the goats with they had aboard and lots of other trifle had been brought aboard as well. Therefore there was no need to stay at Tortuga any longer. Jack made no secret of the fact that he the same as she longed for spending some days within their little cottage high above the cliffs again.

Caithleen smiled. She wrapped herself in the blanket again and buried her face midst the cushions. They scented of him and they still kept his warmth – a lovely afterglow of their shared night.

Once again she inhaled the scent of the man she loved then, finally, she sat up with a sigh and slipped into her clothes.

As soon as she appeared on the deck Marty hurried towards her: "Miss Caith, Captain's order. He wants you to ready the ship for cast off. He wants to sail as soon as he's back."

"As I know you you're already working at it, eh?" Caithleen replied with a smirk.

"Aye, Miss!"

"Well then, as it seems there's nothing else for me to do but wait I fear. But it's better not to strain our luck. I know our Captain much too well. We should better not leave anything to chance and be really ready to cast off. It could be possible that we have to leave in a hurry..."

"We're used to it, Miss", Marty answered: "can believe me that confidently..." He shrugged and added: "But we're all aboard his vessel because he's the one he is..."

Caithleen gave him a grin: "I understand! Did he say anything why he went to town that early?"

"Nothing, Miss Caith. All he said was, you were in the know about what to do..."

She rolled her eyes. For sure she was in the know about what he expected her to do – he wanted her to set sail and to head to the open ocean equal if he returned aboard or not. That was why she nodded and remarked: "I know it! Better we follow his order the way he expects us to..."

* * *

><p>It was still early in the morning when Jack hurried through the narrow lanes of the town. Except several drunk sailors who stumbled out of the taverns and the brothels and a handful of harlots being on their way home after having had a long night only some straying cats and dogs were to spot round the place. Somewhere upon a dunghill a cock crowed in vain to wake up the tired inhabitants of Tortuga.<p>

Jack headed straight for the "Pirate's Lass". He wanted to ask the innkeeper if Joshamee Gibbs or van Dyck left letters or other pieces of news for him meanwhile.

Just when he sashayed round the next corner to reach the lane which led directly towards the infamous tavern he noticed the group of English soldiers who spied every street – up to the most narrow lanes – every entrance and even the spring in front of the inn.

Jack did not hesitate. He moved rapidly back into the shadow of the building he just came around and tried to find out what or who it was the men were searching for. He was convinced that it was not by chance that the English appeared on the isle of Tortuga just a few weeks after the fortress of Madagascar fell. It couldn't be by chance.

Did they know that he and his "Black Pearl" lay for anchor within the bay of Tortuga?

And if they were in the know about it who told it to them?

Jack wasn't willing to believe in contingencies. Much more he supposed Tomlinson to be hell-bent to lead his hunt for the last pirates within the Caribbean to a successful and satisfying end. Obviously the men did not search for him or his "Pearl" but he knew very well how quickly this could change. An unthought spoken word, a remark made while being totally drunk or just a vague assumption could possibly lead him into lots of trouble and that was something he wanted to avoid by all means.

He sighed and had a last look at the tavern which was out of reach for him now although it lay just a few steps afar. His decision was made. All those possibly deposited pieces of news Gibbs or van Dyck may have left there for him had to wait. It was much more important for him to reach the port and the pier unseen and unchallenged.

Just when he wanted to leave the place silently and unnoticed someone grabbed him by his shoulder with a firm and determined grip, dragged him into a dark backyard and pushed him ungentle into a skew shed.

Jack wasn't able to recognize that stranger – he hid his face behind the broad collar of his dark coat – and because the man decided neither to talk to him nor to give off any other sound or noise he tried to find out who it was by using another way.

It took him some effort to turn his head round underneath the firm grip but when he finally succeeded he was able to behold the hand of the man who still kept hold on him. It was knaggy and nearly every finger was adorned with a valuable ring.

A bitter smile appeared upon Jack's lips. He knew who it was who pushed him into this shed, covertly, without a word and without any sign or hint why. Jack closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again there was an astonishing cold hidden underneath his mostly soft gaze and his voice had also an icy undertone.

"To which extraordinary circumstance do I own the honor of your presence?" Jack asked sarcastically: "Three times within three years? That's really amazing don't you think as well? You did not worry about anything concerning me in years. Not about me or where I spent all those years and for sure not about the question why I turned my back on Shipwreck Island. So what is it that leads you here? Something must have changed within the bygone years otherwise you would not be interested in me that lively. Is it because I went back from a place no one is supposed to return from? Is it because I found Whitecap Bay and the Fountain of Youth and returned unharmed? Or is it because you want me to hunt for another mystery? Eh...?" He shook his head: "Barely as I dare to assume. And for sure not because you finally found out who I am and what it is we're bound by? Oh, no! I think it's because you want me to return this shrunken head to you, am I right? So, tell me, if it is nothing of what I asked you: Why are you here?" He hesitated for a split second until he added: "Hi dad!"

The stranger loosened his grip he still held Jack with by his shoulder and pushed back the collar of his coat. Within the matutinal twilight appeared the weathered face of Edward Teague: "Jackie, you should stop matching me on our shared past. Since you went back to Shipwreck Cove a lot did happen, boy..."

"Oh please, not another riddle! There are still a lot of unanswered questions concerning the last quest you sent me to before you chose to leave me the last time. And my inimitable sense for the human soul tells me that it could be possible that it might not please you to answer said still not answered questions! Aye?"

Teague ignored him and went on: "So it's not a rumor what I came to hear. You found the Fountain of Youth and you survived. And you got your ship back as well as your girl..."

"If you're already in the know about it then I suppose you to be also in the know about what the price was we had to pay..."

Teague had a look behind him. A stairway led to the house the crate obviously belonged to. A mild smile appeared upon his lips while he placed himself on one of the steps. He gazed at Jack and his smile got broader: "No one promised to you that the quest would become an easy task, boy. You had been in the know about the fact that the Fountain would prove you."

"Thanks a lot! But what if I tell you that not the Fountain had been the worst thing I came across? It wasn't, can tell you that! Believing in your explanation it belonged to the mysterious and long ago predefined path of my life that I had to end up aboard Blackbeard's ship, eh...?"

"Otherwise you never ever would have been able to learn about the real secret of the Fountain and its hidden dangers."

"That's calming! Don't expect me to thank you on my knees because you trusted in my skills! A single hint of a bow should do." He indicated a bow and took his tricorn off his head in front of his father than he continued with a half bitter and a half cynical undertone within his voice: "Maybe I should generally thank you for your infinite trust in me. I only fear it's that infinite that you missed to let me in on your plans and your unique kind of truth!"

"You will find out some day, that there are a lot of different kinds of truth, Jackie..."

"C'mon, dad, don't bother me! You're exactly in the know which of those uncountable and for sure extraordinarily fascinating and breathtaking kinds of truth is meant! Don't you think as well that it is time to tell me the real truth about the typhoon, your ship and my mother?"

Jack pointed at the shrunken head he wore at his belt since his last visit at Shipwreck Cove. It was the shrunken head his father left to him the evening before the seafight against Beckett. It was the shrunken head his father wanted to make him believe with that it was a memory of his mother.

It was not the first time that Jack asked himself if this head really had been his mother's like Teague told it to him. He doubted it because if his father told him the truth it meant that the mermaid he came across at Whitecap Bay would have lied to him. But as often as he tried to find an answer to this mystery he found himself willing to believe what the beautiful creature of the sea told him, willing to believe that his mother belonged to those beautiful creatures as well.

Taking all these thoughts into consideration he had no doubt anymore where his love for the sea and for the open ocean came from. He must resemble his mother! Without fail!

But who was she?

All the memories he owned concerning his mother told him a different story. Everything he was able to remember told him that the woman he knew having been his mother could not have been a mermaid.

Unless...

"She wasn't my mum, am I right?" Jack pointed once again at the shrunken head and suddenly he finally tended to trust in his inner voice and in his heart which both tried to convince him of this idea long ago: "She was one of your wenches, bought and paid for acting my mother!"

"Tell me, Jackie, does it mean a difference for you who your mother really was? There is no way to turn back time even if you would like to do it and there is no need for you to know it."

"Not?" Jack spat: "It's not that easy, mate! Knowing the truth would make it easier to explain and to understand a lot of things that happened as long as I lived within the fortress!"

Jack's eyes sparkled within the little light which fell into the crate through several small cracks the wooden door was perforated with. He beheld his father who kept silent and played with the rings his fingers were adorned with. Maybe he erred but for the first time ever Jack had the idea that his father looked old.

The man who saw every oddity ever thinkable, who knew every adventure and every sin life was able to provide one with and who took away his ship and his pride from him long ago seemed to look thoughtful and vulnerable.

He – Captain Edward Teague, keeper of the code and lord of Shipwreck Cove – stared at a spot in front of him not sure how to answer the questions his son just asked him.

Before the silence amongst them started to get almost unbearable Teague cleared his throat and had an open look into Jack's face: "If you really want to know the truth, Jackie, you should be aware of one aspect – which danger this truth could mean to you."

"As if I ever set an adventure aside just because of its dangers!" Jack said with a smirk while making a gesture including the crate as if it was a symbol for the entire world.

"Well then, I just fear not everything you'll come to know will please you in the end..."

"You should start telling me your story. Want to set sail with the change of tide and as you can imagine I'm not interested in seeing my ship sailing away without me for a third time. Savvy?"

Teague beheld the young man standing in front of him within the half-light. They had nothing in common except the eye-catching appearance. Jack neither resembled him nor the woman he knew as his mother when he had been a boy.

And how could he?

For he resembled _**her**_ the creature from the depths, the beauty who blurred his senses and who blinded him.

With love?

All of a sudden Teague started telling his story: "She appeared at Shipwreck Island out of the nothing and no one round the whole isle was able to say who she was, where she came from or what her purpose was. She stood there as if she had always lived amongst us and who ever got asked had no other answer but one: she always belonged to the isle. Believe it or not, Jackie, even I was a young man some day and obviously she felt pleased when she came across me. We fell for each other and she stayed with me. Without a promise or a vow, without a priest or another blessing and without any bond. She was bewitching and lovely and although she never spoke a lot everyone knew what she wanted to tell them but if she spoke it sounded like the rolling of the sea, the wind in the sails and the sad song of a broken heart..."

Jack stared at his father not really sure if the man in front of him was the same as the one he knew as the man they always told him to be his father. As long as he knew him Teague used to be monosyllabically and tart and he wasn't able to remember his father having spoken to him that long ever before. So he cocked his head and listened to the story Teague told him.

"I asked her several times where she came from and where her family lived", Teague went on: "but she never answered my questions. Instead of she brought me good luck – that was what I told myself. My ship got spared from heavy damage, I brought lots of treasures home to the fortress and although I was still a young man the Council of the Brethren Court chose me to become the keeper of the code. As you can see I was a lucky man. Up to the day when two things started to destroy the idyll I believed to live in. Rumor got spread round the isle that she was supposed to be a witch, a demon, an unearthly creature who would demand a very special kind of payment from me some day..."

"And you really believed in it?" Jack leaned against one of the wooden piles holding the crate up and beheld his father the same thoughtful and surprised. So it was not the first time that the unique Captain Teague trusted in the suggestions others made to him instead of those who belonged to his family and friends when he took his ship away from him back then.

"Aye, Jackie, I believed it and I failed to ask her if anything of this rumor was true. Then the day came when she revealed to me that she was with child. My child! From this day on I never touched her again but drowned my distrust in rum and preferred to spend my nights in the arms of one of the wenches I found within the brothels round the isle. I wasn't willing to spend just one single night together with this thing once again that obviously tried to take possession of me. That was why I never noticed the moment when she started to fade. Up to today I'm not really sure why I took her aboard my ship several months later. I think it was her wish and I wasn't able to refuse it. She had never been afraid of the sea and even when the storm befell us she did not mind it. Today I would swear an oath that she loved the heavy weather, the spray on her face and the storm which tore at her hair. Somewhen the cry of a newborn child drowned the roaring typhoon and the ship's doctor handed a little boy over to me. She waited for me to join her within her cabin but even that I denied to her. It was the same night when she faded away..."

"She had no other choice, am I right? Love or death! She gave everything up because of the love she felt for you. She wasn't allowed to return to the sea and to her people and she couldn't stay amongst us with a broken heart. You dismissed her, you betrayed her..."

"I got my punishment soon enough, Jackie, for you're her spitting image. She was fair and gentle, everything she touched used to flourish. Her face seemed to be made of the finest china, her hair felt and looked like tender black velvet and within her eyes she seemed to keep all the secrets of the world. She gave herself up and gave everything to you she had left – her beauty, her wide awake mind, her love and her passion. And with every day my son grew up I had to realize that he resembled her and not me. You're a child of the sea, Jackie, you're the son of a mermaid, of a creature not supposed to live amongst us..."

Jack turned away from his father. He knew now what he always had guessed, he knew what he wanted his father to tell him but now after having heard this explanation he felt like having been betrayed and as if something was broken within him. The explanation his father gave him was no excuse for what they did to him back then on Shipwreck Island up to the day when he took flight...

Nevertheless Teague went on: "You own her eyes, Jackie, those soft dark eyes she always looked at me with. I couldn't bear it to look at you. I couldn't stand it that you loved the sea and that obviously the sea loved you as well. A small and slender boy, able to sail any ship of any kind, out on a foray whenever possible. A boy who dared to rebel against the code and the pirate law. You studied seacharts instead of taking part in a brawl. You buried yourself within books instead hunting for treasures and you preferred to free prisoners out of their cells instead of preparing yourself to become the heir to the keeper!"

"Oh, that's interesting! Let's make me a guess – that was why you left me to grandma and all those creatures you surrounded yourself with, eh?" Jack shook his head in disbelief: "You owned something only a few men are able to claim to possess as well but you chose to trust in men like Finch who reminded you that the code is the only law, the only thing to honor. Not your love, not your child – it's the code! I hope you don't want me to forgive you..."

"No, Jackie, I know that would be too much to ask you for and it's not the reason that led me here..."

"What is it then?"

"I'm here to warn you, boy..."

"What for? The English? I'm already in the know about that fact. From Chevalle and Villanueva? It's no secret! I know they wait for me..." Jack pushed off the pile he still leaned against and wanted to leave when something else came to his mind: "There is only one thing I would love to know someday. When the ship's doctor handed me over to you that day back then aboard your ship midst that typhoon – why did you not get rid of me? No one would have noticed it if you would have thrown me overboard..."

With it he greeted Teague and sneaked out of the door back into the narrow lane. The group of English soldiers did vanish and he hurried to get to the port unseen...

* * *

><p>Caithleen felt how her uneasiness slowly found its way to the surface.<p>

Something was definitely wrong. This morning was much too quiet for a port like Tortuga and even if no ship sailed into the bay or set sail for the open ocean at least the fishermen were supposed to ready their boats to lay out their nets.

She went quickly up to the helm where Cotton dozed within the morning sun his parrot by his side.

"The sun is rising!" Croaked the parrot: "The sun is rising!"

The same moment the weathered sailor jumped up – half scared, half relieved that it was only Caithleen who found him up here.

"No need for excuses, Mister Cotton. I just want to make sure that we won't lose time and be able to sail as soon as Jack is back. Course to the open ocean."

Cotton nodded and she hastened down the stairs again. When Mullroy and Murtogg stumbled out of the quarters still a little bit sleepy she dragged them both with her the same moment: "That's a happy coincidence, gentlemen, I want you to take care for the sails to be set immediately. It should look as if we just want to ready the ship for cast off but they should be ready to fall as soon as I'll give you the order."

"Any problems, Miss?"

"Not yet, but I'm not sure if it will remain that way. So please, hurry up!"

"Aye, Miss!"

The next one Caithleen searched for was Marty. She found him within the galley. Between some bits of rask and something which looked like gruel she explained: "I want you to hide within the crow's nest and watch the pier and the lanes all around. It's not to exclude that our Captain might be in a hurry when he returns."

"That's nothing unusual, Miss." Marty gazed at her with a knowing smile.

"Well, I've nothing more to add then." Caithleen replied with a grin.

She gave him a wink and started searching for Pintel and Ragetti. They sat both on the rail, their fishing-rods within the water, when she joined them.

She grinned: "As I see you're eager to find us some ingredients for a tasty dinner? That's worthy of praise, gents! But as soon as you're finished with this relaxing activity I've a new task for both of you."

"Dinner sounds good Miss! You know best that we should keelhaul our cook. It's the right punishment thinking of all those crimes he commits within the galley!" Pintel vented his anger.

"Aye!" Ragetti agreed: "But I bet if we would do it not even the fish would find him tasty..."

Caithleen had to fight a laugh back. The two of them just described what she thought about the ship's cook for months. Nevertheless she managed to stay calm: "We won't keelhaul him – not yet – but I want you to drive the men on. We have to weigh the anchor."

"An urgent departure then?"

"Aye, Master Pintel. An urgent departure..."

* * *

><p>Barely half an hour later loud yelling and screaming told the crew of the "Black Pearl" that it was time to take leave from the bay of Tortuga.<p>

Followed by a group of angry and trigger-happy English soldiers who did not hit him just because of only one single reason – he twisted and turned – Jack hastened round a corner and headed straight towards the pier the "Pearl" was moored to.

"Weigh the anchor and set sail! Hurry! There is no time to wait for the change of the tide!" They heard his voice.

Caithleen nodded and within the same moment the sails fell. She grasped for her pistols and as agreed she and Marty fired on the dumbfounded soldiers. The same moment she went over to the rail to cut through the mooring lines.

"Oi! Stop! Not that immediately!" Jack jumped over some rolled up hawsers and some fishing nets while he wildly gesturing hurried towards his ship which slowly veered into the wind.

The plank fell down to the pier with a loud crack.

"Oh bugger!" Jack had a look around and spotted the soldiers who still followed him without regarding the shots the crew of the "Pearl" fired off on them and a curse left his lips. He did not hesitate any longer and jumped. When he went back to the water surface he grasped the rope Caithleen tossed over to him.

"Mermaids! The son of a mermaid!" He hissed: "That does not mean that I enjoy the fact to get permanently wet..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	15. 1743 Return to Patrick's Island

**Chapter 14: 1743 Return to Patrick's Island**

The sea was calm and while a light breeze swelled the canvas the „Black Pearl" planed the waves and headed continuously towards her aim – a small and unknown island midst the Caribbean. A well hidden shelter for those who knew how to get there...

Jack as well as Caithleen longed for some days ashore not only to stay alone within their little cottage but to stay far from English warships and treacherous pirates who both had nothing better in mind but to wipe them away from the charts, to free the seven seas from the last real pirates and to ensure that they would finally sink into oblivion.

Caithleen sat at the bow of the "Pearl" and she was lost in thoughts while the soft breeze, the warmth of the sun and the constant moves of the ship started to drowse her. She fought only halfhearted against the upcoming sleep. Thinking about that they would reach the isle soon where she and Jack found each other and where all of their adventures once started let her feel the same pleased and thoughtful.

The small island which Patrick Swallow and Rosalind Stevens came across by chance long ago and which had always been the starting point of their preys and their raids had turned into a sheltered hideout for some temerariuos and maybe much more lucky pirates who succeeded to escape the English up to now.

Caithleen knew that Jack had not been certain about divulging the coordinates and the bearings of the island but if they wanted to survive they had no other choice but to trust in each other.

So it happened that not only the "Black Pearl" and the "Flying Dutchman" made berth within the hidden bay in regular intervals but the small merchant vessel of a Dutch captain and the infamous "Queen Anne's Revenge" under her new command as well.

Gerret van Dyck was in every sense of its meaning the opposite of Hector Barbossa but as it seemed they were both willing to accept each other. They knew both that they all depended on each other now – for good or for evil...

And she and Jack knew it as well...

* * *

><p>Caithleen had no idea how long she already sat up there in the sun when a move behind her tore her out of her thoughts and her pleasurable doze. She rubbed her eyes and turned round. Behind her stood – hair disheveled and laxly pinned up, simply dressed in loose-fitting pants and a similar shirt – Prudence Stevens.<p>

Spitfire! Her hot blooded cousin!

Since they left Tortuga some days ago they tried to give each other a wide berth as far as it was possible aboard a ship which wasn't an easy task even if this ship was the "Black Pearl" and although Jack tried everything possible to convince Caithleen that Prudence had not been herself within the tavern back on that evening in Tortuga she wasn't able to do the first step for reconciliation.

Professor Prudencia spent nearly a whole day together with the redhead in her cabin to assure that she would not get up until she was allowed to. Then – when she finally regained consciousness – he instilled a brewage in her that put her off the already smallest amount of rum. The only damage she sustained was a bruise where the bottle hit her when Jack smashed it upon her head.

Now it was Prudence who stood beside her and it was not to overlook that she inwardly struggling with herself. Finally she cleared her throat and sat down next to Caithleen upon the rolled up hawsers lying ready to be used to mend the rigging until they would have reached their aim.

"You're still not willing to forgive me without further ado, I'm aware of it, Caith, but it was not my intention to cause you or Jack any inconveniences within that tavern."

"Nevertheless you did it!" Caithleen did not exert herself for hiding her disappointment. She took a deep breath and added with some keen undertone within her voice: "We cannot take the risk anymore to cause quite a stir, Prue! Most of our companions already faced the gallows or decided to change sides because it's the only way to escape death. I tell you something, lass: You spent too much time sitting within your very well sheltered fortress! How often have you been out for a prey as captain of your ship? Once or twice a year? You've no idea what happened to us since the brethren vanquished Beckett. The English know us to be at odds with each other and they use it against us! But instead of fighting together with us you and Brasiliano entrenched yourself within the fortress of Madagascar and awaited the issue!"

"As far as I know you haven't been there either, haven't you?" Prudence countered.

"You have no idea!" Caithleen shook her head when the memories came back of all those years she had been bound to the "Pearl". She knew it was in vain to tell Prue anything about it. The hotheaded piratess would never believe her story and how close to that seafight she really had been without being aboard physically.

They kept both silent for a while. Pruedence leaned back against the rail and said: "I was a fool, you know. I should have turned my back on Brasiliano and our brotherhood much earlier but I missed the opportune moment again and again."

"Sounds good, but may I ask you something?" Caithleen gazed at her openly: "You're sure you don't owe this astonishing awareness only to the fact that you stayed aboard our vessel for nearly two days in a condition somewhere between being fast asleep and being wide awake? Eh...?"

"I stayed because it was a comfortable life! And because I was convinced that I had to honor the legacy of my father. The title, the ship, the property and the mansion. Not to forget the gunsmith's workshop! Ha!" Prue made a derogative gesture and went on: "The only child of Captain Jeffrey Stevens! A sonorous name, isn't it? It would be a lie if I would say that I wasn't pleased with it and that I wasn't grateful for all he left me with but he never warned me, what possibly might become of me..."

"A piratess?" Caithleen scoffed: "Captain Prudence Stevens!"

"Coast captains! Slave traders! Arms dealers! There was only one reason why Brasiliano accepted me to stay with them – well, maybe two reasons – the hidden cannons and his wish to make me his wife! The only reason why I stayed with them was William Kidd. When he would not have joined this band of cutthroats I would never have stayed within the fortress after father died. Just for his sake I still sailed as the captain of the "Bride". Then it happened that Jack appeared out of the nothing and just within a blink of an eye Brian Hawke as well. And suddenly I didn't know anymore who I was and what it was I always wanted."

"But you made your decision! You wanted to make Hawke captain of the "Bride". That was what you told me. You loved him! Why did you hesitate?"

"I had some lovers, Caith, but I never found them worthy to stay with me until I saw you and Jack. I watched both of you. The way he looks at you if he's sure you will not notice it, the way he makes you laugh. All those little gestures, looks, touches – the bond between you and Jack is strong, Caith. It was strong enough to vanquish even death." She paused for a moment until she added "When I gazed at Hawke I knew what I always wanted, what I searched for and what I missed – the little gestures, the smile and the looks he presented me with..."

Prue's green eyes filled with tears and she degressed.

"I understand very well what it is you want to tell me but, Prue, it will not bring him back if you'll start to drown your grief in rum! Tomlinson is to blame for his death not Jack and the fight against the English is not over yet. Neither for you nor for me and even if I have to admit it reluctantly – we're in need for you."

"Is that so?" Prudence Stevens seemed to be astonished to hear something like that from her cousin.

"Aye! Barely to believe, but it's true. You're a captain on your own. You know how to maneuver, how to navigate and how to sent an adverse ship down to the depths. And you're able to fight. If you really want to avenge Hawke don't do it with us. Wait until you'll come across Tomlinson again. I'll leave him to you..."

"So you're still the daughter of Jeremy Stevens. Noble, bold and foolish..." Prue gave her an ambiguous grin.

"No", Caithleen responded: "I am the one I am due to what I experienced. I came across a lot of people, Prue, and I had to witness what they're able to do, what they're willing to do to others and how they're able to enjoy it. Tomlinson belongs to this kind of men. He want's to kill us by any means and to reach his aim he will hunt us up till the day when either we or he will make a mistake someday. I'm patient enough to wait for the day when he'll be the one to make his mistake..."

* * *

><p>"Land ho!"<p>

When the cry from the crow's nest was to hear through the open window within the captain's quarters Jack raised his head.

This distraction was the same welcome and unwanted because he was busy for hours now with putting the moveable rings of his magical sea chart together to some worthwhile aims. Not always he succeeded in doing so and what he found mostly turned out to be absolute nonsense but from time to time he found hints which possibly might lead to a quite profitable adventure.

Much more unsatisfying it was that the bearings and coordinates noted within this unique chart weren't to pass to his own seacharts without further ado. As it seemed the degrees of longitude and latitude of both charts were not identical and so it happened that aims Jack would have supposed to find them at the open ocean were actually to find ashore as soon as he tried to measure the distance by the help of his compass and his dividers.

As often as he tried it the result was always the same – all he owned of nautical knowledge and seafaring skills seemed to be useless. Much worse: Even his inimitable sense for the unexplainable and the mystical seemed to be willing to mislead him.

Somewhen he decided that it was useless to rack is brain any more.

With a sigh he dropped his compass and the dividers and grasped for the bottle of rum standing in front of him on the table: "If I wouldn't know it better I would guess this chart wants to prevent me from another mysterious adventure. That's absolutely maddening!"

After having a deep draft of rum he had another look at the charts only to take another draft out of the bottle, to sprawl within his berth wearily and to surrender to his thoughts.

There would not be enough time for him and Caithleen to spend it together as soon as they would have reached the island that nowadays wasn't only an enchanted place which kept lots of wonderful and pleasing memories they shared but also the last place to hide from the English. He knew that they had to set sail again soon if they wanted to prevent that the pirates of Singapore sustained a fate likewise to the brotherhood of Madagascar.

What he did not know was if he would really be able to prevent it...

The English already succeeded once in breaking in the immense labyrinth built up from islands, channels and secret hideouts Sao Feng turned into an impressive and powerful fortress when he had been the pirate lord of Singapore. It had been traitors who sold the fortress and its lord out and Jack had no doubt that this time as well only betrayal could be able to bring about the downfall of the fortress.

Supposedly he would not have cared about what possibly could happen to Sao Feng and his realm of pirates, drugs and crime as long as the wily pirate lord would have still stayed alive but unfortunately the ruler of Singapore just named Elizabeth Turner to be his follower which meant that not only the fortress of Singapore was in danger but she and her little son as well.

"Will is supposed to send me down to the Locker without any doubt if I should fail." Jack told himself: "So it's better to get her out of this rotten, perfumed den of thieves which wants to make us all believe that it is a palace..."

Convinced that this was not really a pleasing certainty Jack wanted to curl within his berth when once again the cry from the crow's nest reached him.

"Land ho!"

* * *

><p>When Jack came to the deck he realized that already the half of his crew assembled along the rail.<p>

The men knew what the first hint of land meant which was to spot on the horizon in front of them.

Before they had to start mending the ship there were waiting two or three days of shore leave for them and they would be free to spend them in which way ever: Within the arms of a pretty girl, sleeping, gambling, drinking or solely within sweet idleness.

Their captain was not supposed to ask questions about where, how or accompanied by whom they would spend their time ashore – quite the contrary.

The only thing he expected from them was that they would return aboard with sunrise after having had three days of faineance. He wanted the ship to be mended without any lagging because he was hell-bent to set sail the longest after two weeks. And they knew all that although Jack wasn't a stringent and remorseless captain he nevertheless wasn't willing to accept a lack of discipline aboard his vessel.

Jack turned round when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He gazed straight into the astonished face of the professor and grinned: "Have a close look, professor, for this is a really welcome sight!"

"What island is it you head for? I never came across this unique place although I travelled a lot within the bygone twenty years. Apparently that was a mistake if I have a look into your eyes. You're barely able to hide your pleasance, son..."

"This, professor, is the opposite of Tortuga, Shipwreck Island or every other rotten pirate hideout round the seven seas, of all those places being inhabited by lots of treacherous, drunk and degenerated miscreants and faced with ruin. This island is a place only a few people know because I'm not that crazy – even if most people I come across name me a fool – to give away this secret with levity." Jack's grin started to get a little broader when he added: "Don't look at me that perplexed, mate. This is the island where I learned that to be a pirate not only means to be bloodthirsty, cruel and greedy but much more to be clever, sly and able to use deceit, tactics and negotiation to reach your aim."

"Then this is..."

"...the only spit of land on which I endure to stay ashore for more than just a few days. Aye!"

He barely finished his sentence when Caithleen and Pruedence joined them.

"Ladies!" Jack indicated a bow and gazed at both women by turns: "I'm glad to see that you preferred to bring an end to your persisting quarrel without using your pistols or your swords. Don't you think as well that this outcome is much more pleasing than to end with a hole midst your brow or lots of scars within your pretty faces, eh...?"

He gave them both a wink and went on: "Well then, ladies, in the long run it's a well-considered decision and I can tell you it's also wise to finally end this disturbing bickering on your own. If you would not have ended it I would have chosen two pretty little island somewhere in the Caribbean and I promise I would have marooned both of you. Each on one island! With a lot amount of water between them that none of you would have been able to reach the other and with no risk that you could waste your one single shot!"

He made and undefined gesture including the whole ocean and the horizon, then he added: "Prue, love, from now on there is something I want you to heed – as long as you'll stay aboard my ship which means aboard every vessel we'll stay aboard together and of which I'm named captain which means especially aboard the "Black Pearl" – and that will be that I expect from you to do everything I will expect from you. Means to follow my orders and not only mine but hers as well."

He pointed at Caithleen: "She's my first mate aboard this vessel and neither she nor I are willing to spare you from your revenge! The only thing I want you to think about is to wait for the opportune moment! Savvy?"

Prudence looked at him then at Caithleen and back at him. When she wasn't able to find neither in Jack's nor in Caithleen's eyes only the slightest hint of distrust or hostility against her she said: "You had every right to maroon me, Jack. You, your ship and your crew almost got caught by the English. If you want me to I will leave the "Pearl" as soon as we'll make berth. I'll leave it up to you where..."

"Well, love, that's an alluring idea, but equal whatever you did or not it would not be a really clever idea. Unless you're willing to end at the gallows at the end. Believe me, your neck is much too pretty to let something unaesthetic like that happen to it..."

Jack turned round only to look straight into the faces of his men who listened to his speech curiously although it wasn't meant to be heard by them.

"Oi!" Jack stopped short, caught himself again immediately and cleared his throat. Then he snarled at them: "Gentlemen will you kindly explain to me why you're goggling around here? And much more important: Why are you still hanging around here? As it seems you've nothing else to do but to eavesdrop on your captain, eh...? Well then, up to your stations you mangy lubbers! Prepare the ship for making berth! Reef the sails! And ready the anchor! Now! C'mon, gents, hurry up! We've no time to lose! Want to go ashore today! Savvy!"

Without another word the men vanished and hurried to man their stations and to fulfill their captain's orders.

As soon as Jack was certain the they all returned to work he turned to Caithleen: "I want you to take the helm, love. It's not that I don't trust Cotton but who if not you could know these waters and its dangers better..."

"Aye, captain!"

She nodded and wanted to go up to the helm to relieve Cotton when Jack held her back.

"Wait, love", he whispered next to her ear: "I will take care that we will stay alone tonight." His fingers slid softly over her lips and he added: "I'm longing for it, Caith, to finally spend a night, no, a whole week alone with you without a crew surrounding us. Would love to spend the whole week together with you amongst the sheets and the cushions of our cozy little berth..."

* * *

><p>Barely two hours later Caithleen sailed the "Pearl" safely through the narrow passage straight into the hidden bay of Patrick's Island. Surprisingly there was already another ship moored to one of the piers.<p>

A proud galleon!

When the "Pearl" got closer to her berth her crew was able to spot that the other vessel sustained heavy damage. The sails hung in shreds and were partly adusted, a part of the quarterdeck got torn open and most of the windows belonging to the captain's quarters were shattered. Some of the hatches normally covering the cannons got damaged and even the half of the once so eerie figurehead got torn away.

Jack and Caithleen changed a worried look.

"It's the "Revenge"..." She whispered: "What's Barbossa doing here? Isn't he supposed to stay in Singapore?"

"Aye, love, that he is but as it seems he had a very turbulent crossing..."

"Do you think the same than me?"

"That it's possibly too late?"

"Aye!"

"I don't know, love", he admitted: "But we will come to know it soon."

They knew it both – their first night ashore would not stay that undisturbed as they hoped earlier that day...

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	16. 1743 Some unexpected News

**Chapter 15: 1743 Some unexpected News**

An odd uneasiness befell Jack when he waited for his "Pearl" to finally reach her berth within the hidden bay of Patricks Island.

He did not even really notice the inquiring and curious looks of his crew when he ordered: "I'm off now, mates, and while I'm off I want you to pay attention to the question how to organize the watch aboard. If this issue is clear the rest of you are free to take a shore leave. I suppose everyone of you is able to find the tavern without my help since I've to settle a different affair right here and now."

He paused for a moment and murmured to himself: "That should be all for now, shouldn't it?"

Then, right before he wanted to wave his men off he held them back: "Oi! Stop! There is another very important thing I want you to keep in mind, gents! We're short of time, which means, we're really short of time and not we're possibly short of time, which means also, we have much less time to mend and stow the ship than I guessed when we came back here. So what I want you to do is to start as soon as possible with readying the "Pearl" for the sea again. Savvy?"

The men nodded and whispered silently to themselves then he waved them off: "Well then, you're allowed to go ashore. Don't lose time! Shoo! Hurry!"

He had a sorrowful gaze at the "Revenge". Meanwhile they were close enough to her and it was distinctly and visible that neither sailing through a storm or heavy weather nor hitting a reef could have caused the heavy damage she sustained.

It was abundantly clear that cannonballs smashed into her sides and left their marks upon the proud galleon.

As it seemed she did not lie for anchor much longer than the "Pearl" because the crew was still busy with mooring her and preparing for shore leave.

When finally the gangplank was laid out Jack waved Caithleen to follow him then he turned round and gazed at Prue and the professor: "I want you to accompany me! Both of you! And, please, what applies to the crew also applies to you – there's not enough time to answer your questions. I'm sorry! I guess it's better to set them aside until we're back. Although I'm not quite sure if we will really get the answers because much more likely there will be far more questions than answers tonight..."

"Don't talk in riddles, Jack. What is it you want to tell us?"

"Professor, more often than not you're able to guess what I want to explain to you. So don't act the fool today. What I tried to explain is that it might be possible that you'll have to abstain from accompanying me on my next adventure. As it seems they will need you here and it's supposed to become a really straining challenge. Mark my words..."

With this and without another explanation he headed down the plank as fast as he was able to, Caithleen, the still astonished professor and Prue close on his heels.

* * *

><p>It was just a few meters which separated the piers and the ships from each other but it never before felt for Jack as if it took him hours to get from one pier over to the other. Not even that day so many years ago when they had to leave the bay in a hurry to take flight from the Spanish.<p>

The closer they get towards the "Revenge" the more plain it was to recognize how immense the damage really was she had sustained. Jack had no doubt anymore that it was not by chance that he as well as Barbossa came across the English nearly the same time. He had to admit that Tomlinson turned out to be a much better strategist than he once assumed him to be.

The sight of the heavily damaged ship caused not only Jack a pondering silence but he got no chance to share his thoughts with his companions. Before he was able to say only one single word they got ruggedly pushed aside when Barbossa's men tried to moor the lines to the pier.

"Don't kick your boots, mates, and don't stare holes into space while standing in my way!" One of the men snapped: "If you don't know how to waste your time you're very welcome with clenching..."

Jack and Caithleen changed a look and a grin. The eager sailor who desperately struggled with the mooring line was nobody else but Scrum – in his capacity as a singer, musician, handyman and – since the adventure aboard the "Revenge", the fatal encounter with Captain Edward Teach and the deadly search for the Fountain of Youth – first mate in service of Hector Barbossa.

That serious and momentous the reason for this unexpected encounter turned out to be Jack wasn't willing to go aboard the "Revenge" without giving the man a reply. So he didn't move out of Scrum's way but said: "Tell me, Master Scrum, what the bloody hell is it the brute with that inexpressibly tattered hat did to his ship? One's willing to believe he forgot about everything concerning sailing and navigation. Even he should be in the know meanwhile that it's sometimes much more fitting to set sail and avoid a seafight. Aye? But as I remember he's never been one for negotiation – as it were..."

"Listen to me carefully, mate", Scrum answered without turning round: "I've no idea wherefrom you got your information but for a rotten scoundrel who's still standing in my way and who wasn't there you dare to be lippy! So if you don't have in mind to give me a hand step out of my way that at least I can go on working! Got me!"

"Whow! One moment, mate! You want to tell me you don't remember that I saved you from the former captain of this bloody coffin ship and provided you not only with a far better job but with a much better captain as well, you malicious, smeary, slimy little barnacle...?" Jack gave Caithleen a wink but she just pushed her elbow into his side: "What? You know exactly that I'm right, love..."

He wasn't able to finish his sarcastic speech. The musician let go the mooring line he still held in his hand up to now and turned round when he finally recognized the voice behind him. Upon his face every single of his emotions got mirrored:

Disbelief, astonishment, surprise, joy and finally relief...

"By every ship's Kobold I may come across some day! Jack! Oh, pardon, my mistake! Captain! Which favorable winds brought you back here right now?" Scrum lifted his cap, greeted Jack with a broad grin but left him no chance for an answer because he turned towards Caithleen the same moment: "Miss Caith!" He hesitated for a moment then he remarked: "I don't care!" With it he dragged her into his arms and gave her a heartfelt hug.

Left speechless and somehow puzzled Jack kept taps on what was going on right in front of his nose, then, when he got over this moment of surprise he pushed between Scrum and Caithleen and explained: "I think that will do, mate! I'm not intended to leave my girl to you! And you", he gazed at Caithleen: "wait until we're finally alone tonight..."

"There you have it, Miss, whatever I might try to elope with you I will not succeed for he is always one step ahead." Scrum grinned across his whole face.

"I'm glad to see you as well, Master Scrum!" Caithleen said but she gave him a wink and her gaze told him that she was really relieved to see him alive and in an obviously good condition.

While Jack wrapped an arm round Caithleen's waist now he beheld the ship: "Tell me, Scrum, what was it that happened to you. Barbossa is not such a bad captain to bring back the "Revenge" in such a bad state..."

"Oh, that's a rather long story and you can trust me, Jack, it's an unpleasing story as well but I think it's better you'll let Barboossa tell you the whole stuff. All I can tell you is that we all can be glad for not having ended at Davy Jones' Locker. Believe me it did not miss much and we would barely stand here and talk to each other..."

"I've no reason to doubt you, mate, since we went through a similar incident." Jack gazed at Prudencia: "Professor, I assume the "Revenge" will have a lot of wounded aboard. May I ask you to look after them while I will start searching for the so called captain of this vessel? We have to talk as soon as possible..."

"I'll try to do whatever I'm able to but, Jack, isn't there another place within this bay which is much more fitting for a work like mine? A place where I'm able to help those poor devils much better than aboard a battered ship?" Prudencia gazed at Jack first then at Caithleen, convinced that the two of them would know an answer to his problem.

Both had to think it over for a while then Caithleen explained: "There is a house not far away from the harbor. Except an old fisherman no one else lives there any more for a long time. As far as I know the former owner I'm confident that he would not deny it to you if you want to turn it into a kind of beadhouse."

"Aye", Jack added: "It's the house of Bill Turner. It's not a mansion but it owns several chambers and it's only some steps afar from the pier. You'll find it close to the tavern. You can't miss it, professor."

"Ah, I see! All I have to do is follow the noise, right?"

"Not entirely! But you should keep a sharp eye on the old fisherman who still takes care for the house. As is usually the case he does not like visitors. But don't worry, mate, tell him Jack Sparrow sends you and it'll work."

"Tell me, son, why do I always have such a vague feeling that I will risk my health or my life if you're telling me that I shall not worry about anything?"

"Because it is exactly what happens when Jack Sparrow tells anyone not to worry about anything – in the end you'll run and fight for your life..." The musician answered before Jack was able to do it.

"You know that this is not true!" Jack protested.

"Is it then?" Scrum asked.

"Yes! You made it up right now! I never would..."

"What's with that bloody mutiny against Blackbeard?" Scrum folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Wherefrom was I supposed to know that this vessel was really Blackbeards ship, eh?"

"I told it to you!"

"Did you then? Well, but when they dragged me aboard they got me drugged! Ha! Top that!"

"And that brat? That Angelica? This shrew was much worse than Blackbeard and his zombies all together! You knew they wanted to sacrifice me..."

"You're still alive, mate! Why still get steamed up about it? You're here, amongst us, Blackbeard is gone and there is really no reason anymore to worry about anything concerning this vessel. Aye?" Jack shrugged, thought about something and added: "Well, except the English – possibly! But for the fact that we're finally reunited here and now even this is not supposed to cause us a hangover, isn't it...?"

"All right!" Scrum gave in: "It would be more trouble than it's worth if we would go on with it..."

"That's what I just said, mate!"

"Therefore you'll search for Barbossa then and I will accompany the professor."

"That's a wonderful idea! Agreed!" Jack grinned, turned towards Caithleen and Prue and said: "Ladies, let us search for the captain! Oh, and Scrum, no indirection to the tavern, got me?"

* * *

><p>When Jack, Caith and Prue came aboard the "Revenge" Barbossa's men were busy on the deck with the saddest duty which could happen to a sailor. They sewed those poor souls in white linen sheets who had not survived the crossing from Singapore and the attack of the English.<p>

One of the men interrupted his distressing work for several times and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the tears from his eyes and from his face. It was the old ship's carpenter who was one of the first who joined Jack with planning the mutiny against Blackbeard and who was not afraid of the eerie captain.

"It's just a question of time until all of us will end this way, my friend." Jack lay a hand upon the shoulder of the man when he addressed him.

It took him a moment but then the man raised his head and recognition enlightened his face: "Speak of the devil! Jack Sparrow! Be blessed son, you're safe and sound and still alive. So this is the first good news since many days..."

"Aye, mate, it's me!" Jack forced himself to smile.

"And you? Still sailing with this scallywag, Miss?" The carpenter gazed at Caithleen.

"I try and try, but I'll neither find a better one nor a better fitting one..." Cathleen grasped for Jack's hand and pressed it then she asked: "You look tired and troubled. What occurred to you and the men...?"

"Oh my dear child, your right, that's what I am – tired and troubled. I'm an old man and actually I should be meant to lie here – not all those youngsters and bold men. The least..." He stopped and lowered his head.

"Who is it you take care of?" Caithleen pointed at the lifeless figure in front of them being wrapped into one of the linen sheets whose death obviously touched the old sailor that deeply and caused him such a terrible pain.

Without saying a word the carpenter turned back the sheet from the dead and a common youthful face appeared. A deep wound was to spot at his head and although the ship's doctor had tried to clean and to dress it there was no doubt that it was this wound which caused the death of the young man. Caithleen turned away and buried her face in Jack's shoulder.

"Who is this boy?" Prudence asked somehow puzzled that his sight touched her cousin in such a deep manner.

"He was the ship's boy aboard the "Revenge" when she still had been Blackbeards ship, love. He was Barbossa's cabin boy after we freed the men aboard." Jack replied and dragged Caithleen closer who got tossed by sobbing: "Without his help I would not have been able to challenge Edward Teach. Sometimes life's a strange thing. He survived all the threads we came across – Blackbeard, the mermaids at Whitecap Bay and the Fountain of Youth. Just the English succeeded in killing him..."

"He's not the first." Prue answered.

"What happened." Jack asked.

"They waited for us, Jack, as if they knew us to come, but for sure the captain will be the one to explain to you what really happened. You'll find him somewhere below."

Jack only nodded and they left the man to his deplorable work again...

His hope sank that they would be able to safe the last fortresses of piracy and he had a vague feeling that once again betrayal was mingled in. There was no other explanation which came to his mind at the moment and he was dead certain about the fact who it was who caused all this...

* * *

><p>The door of the captain's cabin was not locked. In fact it got torn half way off of its hinges and supposedly it would have swung back and forth alarmingly if not a heavy chest would prevent it which someone had apparently pushed in front of it.<p>

The splintered windows gave way for having an enchanted view round the whole bay and for a short moment Jack felt reminded of one of those hot and sticky days he had to suffer within the white desert of Davy Jones' Locker, those days which seemed to last an eternity. And of those uncountable discussions he and Barbossa led about the very important question who of them the rightful owner of the "Black Pearl" really was.

Back then his cabin aboard the "Pearl" looked nearly the same with its shattered windows after the Kraken dragged him and his ship down to the Locker.

This time it was all different and not an archaic creature from out of the deep depths of the sea caused the damage the "Revenge" sustained. This time just the cannons of one or more English warships were to blame for it and the dead.

Barbossa sat at the table, several sea charts spread in front of him, his eye catching hat with its tattered feathers beside him and his peg leg placed upon a footstool close to him.

So he had not used the small amount of that magic water of life he sidelined for himself at the Fountain of Youth up to now. At least not to ease his own pain.

Jack beheld his former first mate for a while without saying a single word.

Meanwhile a half of a lifetime passed by since he met Hector Barbossa back then within a tavern upon the isle of Tortuga – the "Pirate's Lass".

On his search for a crew, on his search for a new life and on his search for himself...

Now, uncountable adventures, arguments and discussions later, escaped from out of the realm of death and gotten away from the English more than once, they were both captains of a legendary vessel – and as it seemed not only the world they were surrounded by started to change. They did change as well...

"Why are you already back again, Scrum, you lousy longshore lubber?"

Barbossas voice tore Jack out of his thoughts, without looking up and because the slyly captain obviously supposed him to be someone different he answered: "Hector, you disappoint me! If you already don't succeed in getting rid of the indescribable mess aboard your vessel if you sail it into a hidden bay to moor it to a pier without asking for permission you should at least be in the know who it his who calls for your undivided attention. Savvy?"

As if he got hit Barbossa looked up from his charts. He stared at Jack in a mix of surprise and disbelief: "Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain!" Jack corrected him with a stern face.

"What?"

"It's still Captain Jack Sparrow! Forgot that? Well, the better that I remember that you once told me you would never forget about it any more! Isla de Muerta! For sure you will remember it. You ordered your crew of miscreants to shoot me, didn't you..."

Barbossa rolled his eyes then he grinned without letting it reach his gaze and said: "Why are you here, Sparrow? We came to know that this rotten English bastard sent you and your beloved "Pearl" down to the depths when they caught you near Madagascar..."

"That's all black-hearted calumny, mate! Nothing but rumors! But if I have a look at your vessel I dare to think that you hit a score as well. Aye? Oh, and I never wanted to believe you could take a shine to a kind of ventilation like this, since you freed me out of Jones' claws. What happened, mate? As far as I can remember the only thing you were supposed to do was to take Elizabeth over to Singapore..."

Instead of giving him a reply Babossa got up and approached relied on his cane. He gave Caithleen a grin and this time it was a real one: "Ah, Miss Stevens, as I see it turns out that you endured the bygone year without getting hurt again? Welcome back aboard the "Revenge" then, Miss. Regrettably there is nothing left but my hospitality I can offer to you."

Caithleen laughed: "No need for excuses, captain Barbossa. There will be another occasion to provide me with a drink or something else." Immediately she got stern again: "I'm glad to see you being still alive. It was painful enough that we had to witness the downfall of the fortress of Madagascar."

"Aye, Miss, I know what you mean and I fear we won't have another chance but to give up Singapore as well but before I'm going to spent only another single thought about returning to Singapore or not, Sparrow, I would like to ask you who this enchanting redhead is supposed to be..." He turned towards Pure and beheld her intently.

His gaze seemed to be caught by her thick curls, her green eyes, her reddened lips and her neckline when he beheld her from her head down to her shoes: "You're a vision of delight, Missy, if I dare to say so."

"This, my dear Hector, is Madam Prudence Stevens, captain of the "Neptune's Bride" – which unfortunately sank when the English captured us – coast captain of Madagascar and a member of the council of the isle's brotherhood. In addition she's the daughter of captain Jeffrey Stevens. Savvy?"

"Stevens? Both of them?" Barbossa asked in astonishment and gazed at both ladies by turns: "Jeremy and Jeffrey Stevens then?"

"Yep!"

"You knew my father?" Prudence turned towards Barbossa.

"Wouldn't actually call it knowing him, Madam Stevens. It's more that I knew who your father had been. But if I'm allowed to say it, if you inherited only a few of his skills I wonder why you decided of all people just to sail with Sparrow."

"Even if you're barely willing to believe it, Hector, it was Madam Stevens who asked me for help but as it turned out not even I'm able to vanquish or outrun every English warship I come across. Pure's aboard my vessel because the English killed nearly the whole brotherhood and destroyed the fortress of Madagascar after having already sent the "Bride" down to the depths. And if it did not escape your attention, mate, she belongs to the family. Aye?"

"If you're interested in my story I will report it to you, captain Barbossa, but you'll for sure understand that we're hell-bent to come to know why your ship sustained such a heavy damage, why you lost so many men and how you managed to escape from Singapore." Prudence withstood Barbossa's gaze effortlessly.

Somewhen he nodded and invited them all to sit down.

"As I said before, the English had already waited for us to come, well hidden amongst the uncountable islands and bays. They attacked us shortly after Madam Turner went ashore when we wanted to set sail again. I supposed they're keeping hold of her and young Will Turner."

"What's with the fleet Sao Feng built up long ago? It's actually lying within the bay!" Jack sounded skeptical.

"Scuttled, burnt! Believe me, Jack, as long as we do not own a fleet it's hopeless to fight against the English."

"You know that we don't own enough ships, Barbossa", Caithleen threw in: "The way it looks at the moment there is only one thing we have to do and we'll have to do it alone: it's getting Elizabeth out of the fortress..."

"Miss Stevens, I don't know if this missed your attention but what do you think how long it will take to ready the "Revenge" for the sea again? And if she's mended what makes you that certain that I'm willing to risk her and my crew again to sail her to Singapore for another harebrained adventure? It's not possible to get Madam Turner out of the fortress without challenging the English. So why should I take this risk?"

"That's easy, mate! Because you're a pirate. If not you would have kept the letters of marque signed by the King of England, would have hunted me round the seven seas and would have sold me out that they finally could have taken me to the gallows. Right? Well, you did do nothing of it – so, yes, you're a pirate. You know it the same like me! We don't have another choice. Even if we won't succeed in saving the fortress, we have to make a try to save Elizabeth!"

"This could turn out to become an unwinnable adventure..."

"I'm aware of it, mate, but to be honest, it seems to be much more dangerous to get our dear friend and captain of the "Flying Dutchman" angry. And Will Turner will get angry if something should happen to Elizabeth. Mark my words. So if I've the choice I prefer to fight against Tomlinson with anything we have left..."

"So you have something in mind how you will try it?"

"Yes, mate! Using deceit, negotiation and our pretty little cannons. Aye? I'm not quite sure at the moment in which order. And now, Hector, it seems to me to be really wise if we and our men will rest for some days, start mending the ships then and set sail towards Singapore. Aye?"

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	17. 1743 I Always Have and I Always Will!

**Chapter 16: 1743 I Always Have and I Always Will!**

Caithleen was all alone when she stood upon the cliffs while her gaze wandered around the whole bay on the one hand and over the open ocean on the other. It was silent up there and except the sound of the waves crushing towards the steeps and the squeaking of the seagulls all around nothing else was to hear but the wind.

It was nothing special on this spot that a breeze sprung up but this time it wasn't only a light breeze and the scent it brought along from the sea was different. Gusts of wind tore at her black curls and she frowned. Heavy weather would come up soon although there was nothing to spot at the horizon so far.

Caithleen knew it the same as every sailor knew it: The time for severe storms and troubled seas was close and if they won't succeed in mending the ships and readying them for the sea as soon as possible until it was as far as they would be forced to stay within the bay much longer than they would have assumed.

For sure they could make a try to sail straight through the storm. Jack as well as Barbossa took this kind of risk more than once up till now and went through it without getting heavily harmed, but this time it was all different. It wasn't about taking flight from an enemy any more but to anticipate him or even to face up to him. Thereby it was definitely no help if they owned just two more or less mended ships which sailed straight through a tropical storm.

No one knew how many English warships would really wait for them when they should reach Singapore in time. Only one thing was dead certain: There would not be enough time any more to take a side trip to Tortuga or to any other port on their route to hire new men for their crew who could replace all those who weren't able anymore to fight or even to sail with them.

It had still been the night of their arrival when Jack and Barbossa had ordered every man who was still able to handle a sword, a cutlass or a pistol to meet them within the tavern. It was just then when both of them had to realize that they already lost about a quarter of their men – all those who got wounded not yet included.

Nevertheless they agreed upon what to do next much faster than everyone would have expected: The remaining men should join the crews of the "Pearl" and the "Revenge" in equal parts. No one remonstrated and it was still long before dawn when the last sailor had set his sign underneath the new contract.

A contract which made both captains partners after having had a long time of struggle and distrust...

At the same time Albert Prudencia was glad that he was able to use the house which once had belonged to Bill and Elianor Turner as a hospital where he struggled for the lives of numerous wounded pirates now.

The fisherman who watched and cared for the house for about more than twenty years got rapidly convinced that the former owner would have agreed in leaving the house to the professor and never would have denied his help to the man. And so it happened that Caithleen and Prudence Stevens helped the professor to turn the house into a hospital for about nearly two days and nights.

Together with Scrum, Pintel and Ragetti they assisted Prudencia with cleaning and dressing wounds, with setting and immobilizing broken bones, with stitching cuts and hits and – if necessary – with performing an amputation...

That long until they all were totally exhausted...

* * *

><p>Caithleen shivered and while she wrapped her coat closer around her slender body she slowly returned to the little cottage with its whitewashed walls.<p>

When she slammed the door behind her Jack looked up from one of those books he always buried within whenever he found a small amount of time. He thoughtfully raised an eyebrow when he realized her frowning gaze but he didn't say anything. Instead of he beheld her for a while as she went down on her knees in front of the heated fireplace to get rid of the chilliness which had crept into her limbs.

"I don't know what it is, love, but in fact – and that is without any question – there is something which is supposed to leave you thoughtful and taciturnly, eh! I am right, am I?"

Jack decided that there was enough time later on to spend it with his books and so he placed himself close to Caithleen at the fireplace as well wearing a disarming smile and the most innocent gaze he was able to show her.

When she still kept silent he sprawled on the floor, buried his head within her lap and looked deep into her eyes: "Won't you tell it to me, love, what it is that causes you trouble? I promise by the pain of death that I won't spread your little secret round the whole isle. Aye?"

Caithleen let out a sigh then she replied: "It's true, you're right. There is something that troubles me but I'm not quite sure at the moment if we will be able to change anything about it."

She pulled her coat off and wiped the tiredness away from her face then she gazed at Jack with a smile and let his dark curls slip through her fingers while she tried to explain: "It's possible that I might err, to be honest I hope I will err, but I don't really believe in it. It's too long that we live upon this island to ignore what happens and you know the same like me that everything which is going on outside indicates that the storms will hit us much earlier within this year than ever before."

"You don't err, love, it's the same I thought about the constantly getting stronger breeze and the scent carried over from the sea. I would have wondered if it would have missed your attention." Jack grasped her hand and breathed a kiss upon its palm: "Although I've to admit it reluctantly I nevertheless have to admit it: We have to set sail as soon as possible equal if we'll succeed in mending the ships or not.

"Barbossa won't be thrilled about getting such bad news..."

"Aye! That will become our most difficult problem: Find the opportune moment to bring something awkward like this to his mind..." He gave her a wink.

"So you're not really troubled about it?"

"Nope, love, in no way!" Jack got up and reached out his hand to help her up: "All we have to do is to confuse him that long until he's convinced that this plan was his idea." He smiled a knowing smile but made not the slightest effort to answer Caithleen's inquiring gaze. Instead of he wrapped an arm round her waist and dragged her closer: "Well, to be honest, love, there is something totally different which bothers me."

Jack's voice sounded absolutely stern and thoughtful but although his glance told Caithleen a totally different story she decided to act the unknowing: "Ah! You're bothered! So what is this 'being bothered' about?"

"Well", he let her out but sneaked around her like a curious cat having spotted a cup of milk: "our honored professor is the only man ever who succeeded in keeping you away from me since we returned. For almost about two nights and two days and because it is like that he betrayed me of some passionate nights together with my beloved girl. Savvy?"

"What? That is what concerns you?" Caithleen frowned.

"Concern has nothing to do with it, love! You know exactly what I mean! How shall I keep the promises I made to you if this French keeps you from your well earned sleep? Eh...?"

"Oh, yes! Now I understand!" Caithleen was barely able to hide the amused undertone within her voice: "That means you would never have dared to keep me from my well earned sleep then?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die! I would never dare bringing something brash like that to my mind! Although", he let his gaze wander down from her eyes over her lips to her hips: "it would really cost me some effort... As it were..."

Caithleen caught his gaze and said: "What about this: You'll get my promise?"

"What for?"

"Listen to me carefully, Captain Sparrow: Prue is with the French tonight, so there is no need for me to leave. I'll stay here, we'll spend the night together and no one will keep me from finding out how you will succeed in keeping me awake by all means..."

Jack stopped behind her and wrapped his arms round her. His eyes were sparkling and he whispered close to her ear: "Agreed, love! In return I'll promise that I won't make a try to seduce you with a bottle of sweet Spanish wine, a bowl of candied fruits and everything I already read within this astonishing book over there... Aye?"

His lips started playing with the tip of her ear and he smiled when she shivered under his soft touch.

"Agreed!" She sighed and surrendered to his gentle kisses for several moments.

Until Jack asked: "I know that Prue and you did a good job during the bygone days, but what is really going on within this little hospital of our French friend? A lot of rumors got spread throughout the last few days – beside the fact that the professor tries everything to mend hurt bodies and souls. I can't believe that your sharp eye missed all the rumor dealing with this oddity..."

"What is it my sharp eye is supposed of having missed it? You know what I think about rumor and gossip." Caithleen turned round within his arms and gazed at him somehow puzzled and bemused: "But tell me since when rumor can be seen..."

"Since my honored co-captain and former first mate, who gave me the pleasure of marooning me twice back then, does not return back aboard his vessel stumbling around on his peg leg after having left the tavern but hobbling over to the hospital – wearing this unspeakable, tattered hat upon his head and carrying some more or less dried up flowers with him..."

"Well, well he's hobbling over to the hospital, eh? And now let's make me a guess: The point is reached where your well-behaved and definitely inexistant curiosity starts boiling over because you're not yet aware what for he's doing that and because you're not quite certain if I have an idea what is going on there..."

"Believe me, love, there is only one thing which would really be able to scare me to death after I had to deal with mermaids, after I had to fight against a crew of undead sailors and a crew of fishpeople and after I had to face the East India Trading Company and that would be..."

"...If Hector Barbossa would start courting a pretty and hot blooded redhead?" Caithleen stopped short when she got aware how Jack's gaze changed from exhilaration over disbelief to finally astonishment when he imagined what he just heard.

Slowly he started to shake his head while giving her a smirk: "Oh no! I know you long enough, Caithleen Stevens, to be aware about it whenever you're joking. Believe me if I tell you this one's not supposed to make me laugh." He moved back some steps and beheld her thoughtfully for a while until he finally added: "It's not a joke, isn't it, love?"

Now it was up to Caithleen to shake her head and Jack grimaced as if he just bit into a lemon: "So it is true? Then it's Spitfire and Barbossa?"

He frowned and was still not willing to believe what he just got forced to assume but Caithleen burst out laughing and explained: "Oh dear! Poor Jack! I know it's hard to believe but obviously there is no doubt that Hector Barbossa takes a great fancy to pretty Prudence..."

* * *

><p>The fire within the fireplace already burnt down and the same applied to most of the candles when Jack and Caithleen stumbled up the stairs towards their small sleeping chamber. Both were joking, laughing and teasing each other until they reached the upper floor.<p>

Before Caithleen was able to slip through the door Jack held her back and pushed her backwards against the wall, his eyes dark from passion and desire. His breath met her cheek when he fondly kissed her and his fingers trembled when he struck her hair aside to caress her slender neck and her bare shoulders with his lips.

"I will take my time", he whispered close to her ear: "All the time we did not have as long as we stayed aboard the "Pearl". I want to cause you all the pleasure you want me to, love."

Caithleen did not give him a reply. Instead of she let her hand slip underneath his thick curls and strands and dragged him closer towards her. He closed his eyes and she breathed a kiss upon his eyelids.

She caressed his cheeks and nose with kisses until her mouth finally met his and remained upon his soft and fine carved lips. The kiss was the same soft and longing and Jack opened his eyes again.

Their gaze met and he dragged her in his arms without saying another word. Caithleen surrendered to his embrace and to his fierce and exhilarating kiss, she delivered herself to her ascending passion and leeched closer on to the man she desired since she came across him for the first time long ago. Her lips parted willingly when he deepened the kiss and she let it happen that his hand slipped underneath her shirt.

"Come with me, love!" Jack grasped her hand and they entered their sleeping chamber. There he started to peel her clothes off – her shirt first, then her boots and her pants last.

Her tanned skin was shimmering within the little light of a single candle and his hand slid gently over her back – from her shoulders down to the delicate curves of her bottom. His fingers remained upon the scars her back was covered with and he carefully touched the badly healed branding upon her shoulder blade.

He breathed a kiss upon the scar and whispered: "I'm sorry, love, you owe all of this to me..."

"No", she disagreed silently: "Only to the life we both decided to live. But", she nestled up against him: "you'll for sure agree that this is neither the right place nor the right time to think it over..."

With it she freed herself from his embrace and slipped underneath the blanket. Jack did not hesitate and placed himself beside her on the edge of their bed. His eyes were sparkling and the flickering candle added some dancing stars within them while he desperately tried to get rid of his boots.

"Oh bugger! Not again!" He gazed at Caithleen and gave her a smirk being a mix of abashment and desire: "Don't worry, love, I'm with you within a split second, as soon as I got rid of those bloody boots without doing any harm to myself!"

Caithleen sat up and kept taps on him with a smile while she wrapped the thin blanket round her body. She started to free him from his vest and his shirt and said with a low voice: "Don't worry about it, I'm not in a hurry. Quite the contrary..."

Within the same moment first one of the boots hit the floor with a rumble and then the other and within a wink of an eye Jack wrapped his arms around Caithleen that she wasn't able to escape his grip any more and said with a smirk: "And now, Caithleen Stevens, you belong to me. Savvy?"

He needed just one single fluent move to roll her onto her back and to come to sit upon her lap. The only thing which still separated him from her warm and tender body was the thin blanket. He bent down on her and while his one hand gently caressed her brow, her cheeks, and her lips the other was busy with getting rid of that annoying piece of cloth which prevented that they were able to feel each other.

"That's not fair!" Caithleen protested while acting the offended.

"Who told you live to be fair, love?" Jack grinned and decided to get into that sensuous game Caithleen was obviously willing to play. He was sure she would immediately get what he had in mind: "Ah, Milady, I'm sorry that we have to meet under such unedifying circumstances but nevertheless you're in the hands of an infamous pirate now. Captain Sparrow, Milady, at your service..."

"Huh! A pirate!" Caithleen replied, her eyes widened in pure horror: "I'm lost!" She degressed while she placed her hand on Jack's chest trying to ward him off: "You can take everything from me but don't offend my virtues. I beg you, sir..."

Jack grinned. He was hooked by the way how Caithleen reacted. So he went on: "I'm sorry, Milady, if I scared you. That was not my intention! Hope you will forgive me, love, but you confused me, you captured me – long ago." He breathed a kiss upon her temple carried away by his feelings and his desire: "Caithleen..." His lips grazed her ear and her neck and a silent sigh told him that the prudish beauty within his arms was close to surrender to him. He made a last try to keep their little play up: "I could have left you to my crew, Missy, but I prefer to assure myself of your undivided attention on my own. Here and now – and without that bloody blanket which still keeps me apart from you..."

With some last hint of effort Jack finally succeeded in pushing the blanket aside and to send it over the edge and out of the bed. A triumphant grin upon his lips he kissed Caithleen passionately.

His hands slipped over her tender body while their harmless little play got pushed aside by a much more desirable reality and his words were filled with stern and sincereness when he remarked: "You're wonderful, Caithleen Stevens..."

It was still early in the evening but Jack felt torn between his want and his desire to feel her, to feel her closeness and to feel the warmth of her body and his wish to spend the whole night seducing her.

Caithleen freed him from making a decision when she dragged him into her arms and kissed him – perfervidly and filled with longing and desire. Her body reacted to his touch instinctively and while she wrapped her arms around him he felt her nestling up against him that close that she for sure wasn't able to miss how much he wanted her...

Their lips found each other – hungry, edacious and filled with that deep longing for melting into each other, to surrender to each other.

Caithleen sighed when Jack dragged her hips close towards his lap and when he did not dare to move for a moment until he was able to control himself again. He struck the hair from out of her face and settled upon her tender body until they both felt comfortable and then, while not only their gaze and their lips melted but the two of them as well, she buried her hands within his dark curls...

* * *

><p>With a last flaring-up the one single candle which had enlightened the small sleeping chamber throughout the whole night expired just within the moment when the first sunbeams found their way into the room.<p>

The two lovers who lay still tightly embraced amongst rumpled sheets and spread cushions didn't really realize neither the burnt out candle nor the rising sun. They were too busy with dealing with each other to notice anything else but each other.

Caithleen's fingers clasped the sheets, her eyes were closed and she relished the echo of the bygone night with every single fiber of her body and with every single of her senses, while Jack collapsed into her arms within a feeling of languorous exhaustion, cuddling up to her again as close as possible. His head buried within her shoulder Caithleen held him close within a laxly but dearly embrace.

Both of them panted for air and when Caithleen opened her eyes slowly and flickering she felt Jack's soft dark eyes resting upon her. They were still shady from passion and desire.

She smiled and struck some of his long, thick strands out of his face and from his sweaty brow.

It needed some time until they were both able to breathe steadily again.

Shortly after Jack raised to both of his elbows and looked straight into Caithleen's face. He did not move but enjoyed it to feel her soft body underneath his own. It was the soft body of a woman who was very well aware how to infatuate his senses and how to bewitch him. It caused him some more pleasure to push her into the totally rumpled sheets again and looking into her sparkling eyes while doing so.

Caithleen's lips were reddened from his kisses and slightly opened, her skin was covered with sweat and her hair surrounded her face in woozily and disheveled curls.

Jack gently stroked her cheeks and let his gaze sink into her's before he covered her lips with another passionate kiss. Her sensitized skin reacted immediately and intensively to his touch and she responded to his kiss not less intensively but he broke it with a soft smile and struck some of her black curls from her brow on his part now.

"Leave me some time to recover, love." He whispered then within a fluent move he wrapped his arms round her tender waist, rolled off her body that he came to lie upon his side and dragged her that close towards him that not even the slightest breeze would be able to pass through them. He grasped the blanket and covered them both with it.

Caithleen snuggled up to him and he did not miss that she started to get drowsy. He smiled when he breathed a last kiss upon her temple and whispered: "I love you, Caithleen Stevens. I always have and I always will..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Enjoy***R &amp; R***Constructive Critisim Appreciated*** <strong>


	18. 1743 A Night of Joy and Pleasure

**Chapter 17: 1743 A Night of Joy and Pleasure…**

"Something wrong with him?" Prudence bent over to Caithleen and used her beaker to point towards one of the small niches which were to find within the half shades of the rear part of the tavern.

"What do you mean, dear?" Caithleen raised her gaze: "Why should there be anything wrong with him?"

"So it's normal that he sits within a silent and dark niche, drinking rum and brooding over anything and nothing? Even on a night like this?"

"That? Well", Caithleen just shrugged: "I can assure you of one thing, Prue: This is no reason to worry about him. Believe it or not, he's not brooding or dreaming. He knows exactly what's going on round him. But", she looked at her cousin: "what's with you? As it seems you're on your way back to life, eh...?"

Prudence took a deep draft out of her beaker before she gave Caithleen a reply: "Every painful memory is supposed to fade someday, isn't it?"

"To laugh or to feel joy does neither mean that you have to betray your grief nor that you're not allowed to mourn any more. But your life isn't over just because you had to suffer a great loss. Keep your memories but remember that you're still alive. Your body as well as your soul has wants, Prue. Don't declare them untrue."

Prudence started into her beaker for a while then she answered: "How did you suffer it?"

"Within hell? Within that place of doom we still call Davy Jones' Locker? With my soul bound to Jack's ship?" From one moment to another Caithleen's gaze seemed to be caught by a spot somewhere at the nowhere. Within her face all thinkable emotions got mirrored until she finally found the small niche within the half shades. Her answer persisted of one single sentence: "I wanted to see him again and I knew that he would never give in believing in finding me some day..." She gazed at Prue and added: "I love him, Prue. I truly love him..."

Caithleen and Prudence sat upon the steps of one of the staircases leading to the upper floor, the chambers and the attic of the tavern. They kept both a beaker filled with beer within their hands very well in the know that it would neither be the first one they would have tonight nor that it would be the last one.

Below at the foot of the same staircase - sitting upon some barrels, guitar, flute and fiddle within their hands - Scrum, Ragetti and Murtogg were playing frisky dances and scurrile drinking songs.

The taproom was filled to the brim and who wasn't sitting at one of the tables while playing cards or dice preferred the quiet corners and the silent niches to retire, to have conversations, to surrender to one of the beauties being everywhere around or to surrender to his thoughts. All the others joined the innkeeper at the bar, drinking, dancing to the music or singing the rough lyrics belonging to the drinking songs.

They all enjoyed this evening of pleasure, easiness and joy because none of them was really sure if there would be another chance to spend a frolic night like this after they would have set sail some days ahead. There was only one single certainty they all had:

The certainty of suspense...

Caithleen emptied her beaker and she was just on her way to get up willing to let it be refilled when a shadow fell upon her and Prudence.

In front of them upon the steps stood Scrum. The musician lifted his cap and grinned: "If there would anybody have told me a year ago when I first met you within the "Captain's Daughter" that I would dare to ask you for a dance, Miss Caith, I would have smashed my guitar right on his head. But tonight I dare it and I suppose you're not in such a bad temper again to aim your pistol at me, am I right?"

Caithleen laughed: "No, master Scrum! No need to worry about it! The only thing you should be warned of, is, that I might step on your feet."

"Or with the fact that Jack might aim his pistol at your head." Prue added with a grin and a wink: "But never mind, it'll be over rapidly then..."

Scrum had a look around, placed his cap back upon his head and replied with a fatalistic shrug: "Well then, it's my risk, isn't it?"

With it he reached out his hand helping Caithleen with getting up and led her straight into the middle of the taproom where more and more twosomes joined the circle of the dancers.

Prudence kept taps on the frisky ado then she emptied her beaker as well and let her gaze wander around the whole room. Again and again her eyes rested upon one of the tables where some of the men were playing dice, laughing and discussing vociferously.

It was just that moment when someone spoke to her that she got aware that it was exactly that table where Barbossa sat, gambled and drank.

"Being in your stead, lass, I wouldn't wait until he might search for another girl to spend a night within a good company with. It may be possible that you're able to fool all the others round this buzzing and humming place, but you can trust me when I assure you about one fact: I know this kind of looks." Albert Prudencia leaned against the stair-rail and he beheld Prue being half stern and half amused about her puzzled gaze.

"What do you want to tell me, professor?" She asked.

"My dear child, I'm an old fool and an old man as well. Do you really think I would have spent only one single thought about the question who the reason is why Barbossa joined us almost every day within the bygone weeks? And why should he - on top of all - carry flowers with him and use to dress like having an audience with the King, eh? For sue it's not me he wants to see and for sure it's not our little improvised hospital..."

"You can't be serious about..."

"...the idea that a rough, fierce and wily pirate like Hector Barbossa could take a shine in a ravishingly beautiful, spirited and redheaded wildcat like you? Oh my dear child, believe me, I'm serious about lots of other things concerning the two of you. Oh yes. I can imagine much more..."

Prue started laughing – loud and hearty: "You're wonderful, professor. Please, don't be offended, if I dare to correct you. All those years I lived amongst the pirates of Madagascar I never succumbed to Roc Brasiliano's charms although he was a really handsome man. Why should Barbossa of all people be the one to make me change my attitude?"

"Because", Prudencia waved her to come closer: "Hector Barbossa is not Roc Brasiliano. Listen to me carefully, lass, because what I want to tell you right now I will tell it to you only once: I know a couple which fell so deeply for each other that not even death was able to separate them. I know a pirate who was willing to set his ship, his crew, a proper prey and a profitable bargain aside, a man who was willing to join a group of rebels because he fell head over heels for the daughter of their leader. And think of the woman you all want to set sail for within a few days. She loves her husband that much that she accepts to stay with him ashore for only one day every ten years. And if she wants to stay with him aside this period of time she has to join him aboard his coffin ship. So don't expect me not to see what's so obvious, lass..."

"Let's make me a guess, professor. There are lots of people who are supposed of having you called a talebearer, am I right?"

Prudencia just shrugged: "Has anybody told you lately that it is much better to go under within an honest fight but to admit that you never dared to fight?" He reached out his hand: "Come on, lass, dance with me. This will keep you out of mischief..."

* * *

><p>Jack leaned himself back against the wall with a sigh and placed his feet on the table. His tricorn lay on his lap, a bottle of rum stood in front of him on the table and within his hand he held that magical compass he once got from Tia Dalma.<p>

Back then when his soul returned back from the white desert of Davy Jones' Locker for the first time.

Back then when he was convinced of having lost everything which ever had a meaning to him.

He opened the small and valuable wooden box and had a look at his compass. The needle started to rotate immediately until it finally stopped. Much faster than he would have expected. A smile appeared upon his lips, because he already knew what it was his compass would point at.

It was what he desired most...

And it did not mean rum...

Caithleen had joined the dancers. For the first time after a passed by eternity. At least that was how it felt while thinking it over. Her cheeks were reddened, her curls danced as well while they followed her moves and her laugh filled the whole room with her warmth and joy.

Jack grinned. There wasn't all said and done now concerning the inveterately musician and his having a preference for Caithleen Stevens. And he would take his time to confront Master Scrum with it before they would set sail towards Singapore.

Yes, before they would set sail...

They succeeded at least in mending both ships that fast that they would be able to cast off and to head to Singapore before the tropical storms would befall the Caribbean and its uncountable islands. Except of some smaller damages which weren't of any meaning there was no hint any more that both ships went through a heavy sea fight only a few weeks ago.

The men drudged day in and day out mending the ships and finally their effort got rewarded. Therefore they earned this night of pleasure and joy.

But not only the men were to thank for their unremittingly work. It was also the professor they owed thanks to. No one dared to doubt it: Without his help they would not have been able to leave for Singapore that quickly again and they would have lost much more men than they already did before.

At the moment Albert Prundecia was indeed not busy with setting bones or dressing wounds. Quite the contrary. He held Prudence Stevens within his arms, whose thick red curls got loose meanwhile and who seemed to be herself again after several weeks of mourning, and danced with her.

Jack grasped for his bottle of rum and took a deep draft from it then he let his gaze wander across the whole room – until he found Barbossa. His former first mate and newly partner kept taps on pretty Prudence all the time and as much as he tried to hide his curiosity about that beautiful redhead he failed again and again and Jack knew now that he did not err.

He took another draft from out of his bottle and surrendered to his thoughts once again.

They had planned to leave the latest within two days to come. The ships were already provided and loaded with everything necessary to survive such a long and dangerous journey which would lead them round dreaded Cape Hoorn. And if they would have managed to put this behind them Singapore waited for them.

Singapore and Tomlinson – and as well possible as also probable Chevalle and Villanueva.

Thoughtfully Jack started to search for something within the pockets of his coat which hung behind him on the wall and after several moments he succeeded in bringing out a trinket. It was a medallion. The one Will handed over to him after he took the boy with him they saved from the "HMS Vengeance". The one Will wanted him to return it to its former owner.

Jack let the necklace slip through his fingers until the medallion danced in front of his eyes. He felt uneasy about returning to London once more. And it caused him much more uneasiness if he thought about what this return would mean to him. He had to search for the girl he should hand the trinket over to.

Madeleine Beckett!

Once again he led the bottle to his lips but he did not drink. Instead he asked himself if it was really by chance that he got forced to search just for the daughter of that man who caused him hell on earth so many years ago.

As soon as he got aware what the meaning of those two names were having been skillfully engraved into the backside of the medallion he started to doubt that everything what happened could still be named pure chance. But as much as he racked his brain he wasn't able to find an answer to his one single question:

Why?

For sure the girl was entitled to come finally to know what happened to her lover and fiancee but he asked himself why just he and Caithleen of all people had been chosen to deliver these sad news to her.

"Questions! Questions and vague ideas about why and wherefore! And worst of all – not a single hint of an answer! That's maddening! There can't be something much more unsatisfying..."

Jack closed his fingers round the medallion and took another draft while his gaze got lost within the crowded to the brim taproom.

Meanwhile Pruedence joined the men at the table and she stood behind Barbossa watching them playing dice.

The game of deception...

On the table only a few steps aside Pintel and Mullroy joined a handful of fishermen and sailors with playing cards whereat the battle tested pirate obviously started to become desperate due to the luck the naive former soldier had.

The professor kept Scrum company at the bar and both had apparently in mind to let this night end within a kind of drinking contest.

Jack smiled and closed his eyes for a moment while his thoughts started wandering back to all those countless evenings he and Caithleen spent together with Patrick and Rosalind within this tavern.

The marriage of Bill and Elianor Turner had been just one of many frolic and frisky celebrations they had within this scuffproved masonry.

A silent swish and a golden shadow tore him out of his thoughts when Caithleen joined him within his niche and let herself drop beside him on the wooden bench.

She gasped for air: "I'll will for sure die if I won't get out of this piece of cloth as soon as possible..."

Her chest raised within the rhythm of her breaths and it was an absolutely seductive sight like Jack had to admit with a grin. She was a sight to behold at all within this moment, a sight which – he took an oath about it to himself – he would not be willing to forget about that fast.

Her dress fitted her as if the tailor had exactly been in the know about her forms and delicate curves and if he had made it just to grace her. It was made of pearl-colored brocade, adorned with golden laces, skillful stitched embroideries and pearls. She looked like a princess again. At least that was what Jack thought by himself when he had adjusted the twines within her back somewhen earlier that night. The generous neckline let her shoulders free and granted sight at her female attractions.

Solely her bare feet and the bandana she wore told him that she wasn't a real princess...

When she now took her beaker to her lips to take a deep draft of beer again one single drop slipped away from out of the corner of her mouth, ran down her chin and over her slender neck. Just before that one single drop of beer could slip down her soft and delicate curves of her breasts Jack decided that it was time to interfere.

With a rapid move he sat up, placed his bottle on the table, the compass close to it, and said: "Oi, love, stop moving under any circumstances! Want you not to move, not to speak and – more important to heed this, darling – not to breathe until it's over. Otherwise I won't be able to spare you from a kind of extraordinary mishap. Got me?"

His gaze left her sparkling eyes, rested on her reddened lips for a while and went down to follow that cheekily drop of beer which was still undecided whether to stay where it lay or to move on. A gesture of Jack's hand reminded Caithleen not to move, to keep still and to do nothing else but wait then she felt his soft lips caressing her skin, remaining on said spot and then following the trace of that drop upwards until they reached her slightly opened mouth closing it with a demanding kiss.

Caithleen closed her eyes and surrendered to Jack's caresses and his touch then. When he finally broke the kiss, she asked: "What are you doing?"

"Let's say I seized this favorable opportunity. Aye? Unless you would have wanted that drop of beer to moisten something else but your lips. Oh, by the way and while we're just talking about moistening things, love. You're flat on your back now and completely at my mercy if you don't want the content of your beaker to outpour over both of us. Savvy?"

"Is that so?" Caithleen did not know how she managed to place the beaker on the table but afterwards she let her gaze sink into his eyes. She smiled and her smile got mirrored within her eyes.

Jack beheld her for a while and when he placed his brow close to hers he felt relief that she finally seemed to forget about everything she had suffered throughout the bygone years – at least tonight.

"No", he whispered next to her ear: "it's me who's at your mercy, love." He wrapped an arm round her waist and buried his face within her curls while his hand caressed the bare skin of her back.

Their lips melted again and within this moment they did neither waste a single thought about the place they found each other within nor about all those curious eyes which possibly would watch them while they surrendered to their kiss and to each other...

* * *

><p>"Tell me, what stake is it we'll gamble about next?" Prue struck her hair out of her face and had a look around at the faces of the men.<p>

Somewhen earlier Barbossa had grasped her wrist and had dragged her down upon a chair beside him. She needed not long to understand the rules of the game and shortly after she drank and played together with the men.

"Well then, Miss Stevens, would like to make a proposal. What do you think, are you courageous enough to play with me about that niche over there? If you lose you will keep me company within it as soon as Sparrow and his girl will retire to one of the chambers upstairs."

They all turned round to catch sight of Jack and Caithleen who were whispering, giggling and exploring each other while being tightly embraced and too busy with all of it to notice anybody else but each other.

Prudence just nodded and she fixed Barbossa out of her big green eyes when she replied: "Agreed! I will keep you company if I lose. But if I win I want to share the duties of a first mate aboard your vessel together with Master Scrum. So it's up to you now. What say you?"

There was breathless silence all around the spot when everybody waited for Barbossa's answer.

"Aye, Miss!" He finally said: "Agreed!" Then he handed the dice cup over to her.

When after several rounds the dice fell for the last time and the wily Barbossa lifted the cup he looked at Prue with a broad and contented grin. He won and pretty Prue would belong to him tonight.

"No luck in gambling means luck in love!" Cotton's parrot squeaked before the weathered sailor was able to keep its beak shut. He grinned somewhat sheepishly and shrugged while the parrot stepped from one of its feet to the other upon his shoulder.

Barbossa did not mind it and lifted his hat chivalrously in front of the hot blooded pirate lass: "Don't get me wrong, Miss Stevens, but if you still want to join my crew although you lost you're always welcome."

Prue nodded and said: "Let's wait until I'm aware which qualities you'll show me within the half shade of a narrow little niche in the rear part of a tavern, Barbossa. If you'll please me I'll let you know if I'll join your crew..."

Loud laughter followed her words and she cried for the innkeeper: "It's my shout!"

* * *

><p>It was already close to dawn but no one had an itch to leave the tavern right now. Laughter, singing and music were still to hear within the lane coming out of the taproom and within the guests were still drinking, dancing and gambling.<p>

Scrum, Ragetti and Murtogg were still to find within their corner underneath the staircase. They were still playing frisky songs and dances and to everybody's surprise Jack and Caithleen joined them shortly after the innkeeper gigged out a mandoline and a bodhrán from behind the bar.

Caithleen had reefed the skirt of her dress and placed her foot upon one of the steps to be better able to handle the drum. Her fingers nearly flew over the instrument and it was not only her dress which shimmered within the damped light when she and Scrum started to sing old Irish ballads.

That long until Jack placed his hand upon the shoulder of the musician and remarked: "That will do, Master Scrum. It's my turn now and until this night will really come to an end somewhen this song belongs to me and my girl. Savvy?"

It did not last long until Caithleen recognized the song Jack started to play and to sing. Patrick and Rosalind used to sing it together quite often and she did not hesitate to join him. Quickly she put the drum aside and dropped herself at his side upon one of the barrels while starting immediately to sing the second voice.

The last syllable of their song hadn't already been sung and the last chord of its melody had not been played when another sound reached them all from outside – from the bay:

The alarm bells got rung...


	19. 1743 An eventfully Day!

**Chapter 18: 1743 … and an eventfully Day!**

The port and the pier were wrapped in strained silence and the precipitance the men went head over heals out of the tavern with slowed down as soon as the bow and the sails of that unexpected and unwanted visitor came into sight after he left the narrow passage.

But when the ship of the supposed offender sailed into the bay being obviously in the know how to avoid the reefs and the shallows within it Jack pushed his sword as well as his pistol back to his belt, adjusted his tricorn upon his head and blinked into the just now rising sun.

A smile enlightened his face...

He did not turn round as the constant sound Barbossa's wooden leg made when he stepped on the pier reached his ear. Instead of he passed his spyglass over to his former first mate and newly partner and remarked with a smirk: "I doubt that you're in need for your weapons, mate. Have a look and calm down. This visitor is much more than only welcome..."

Barbossa grasped the spyglass, had said look, stopped short and had another look: "Fess up to it, Sparrow, you had been in the know about it..."

"Hector, give some thought to your words. We both returned to this pretty little island and its pretty little hidden bay the same day. Aye? So, make a guess, mate, and tell me how I should have been in the know about the fact that the Dutch had obviously in mind to join us with our amusing and recreational shore party, eh?"

"Is that so? Well then, Sparrow, if it's true you will for sure be interested in the fact that his ship looks much worse than both of ours together." Barbossa replied being a bit in a huff.

"He's a merchant, not a pirate." Caithleen threw in: "Who should make a try to scuttle his "Stella"? It wouldn't make sense anyway."

"If he made berth in Tortuga and asked for us it's possible that they followed him..." Barbossa took into consideration.

"No!" Jack shook his head: "Van Dyck would have searched for us right here before he would have set sail towards Tortuga."

"Don't be a fool, Jack! You know the English! And you know that it is not to foreclose that they followed him since he left his home country."

"If that would be true, Hector, there would be no need anymore to spend only one single thought on setting sail and leaving for Singapore tomorrow morning. For sure, this bay and this hideout are very well protected by the passage and its dangers but – can believe me that, mate – if the English will ever succeed in finding us within here we'll be lost. If this would happen we would have only one place left to meet again – hell! Maybe it escaped your notice but this is not Madagascar. It's a hidden bay but without hidden cannons. Savvy?"

With it he took his spyglass out of Barbossa's hands pushed it together and sashayed down the pier to receive van Dyck and his "Stella Maris".

* * *

><p>The damage the "Stella Maris" sustained – the spruce merchant vessel of her Dutch captain – were really just to measure when she reached the pier.<p>

The flag at her stern and the sails hung in loose shreds and were totally frayed. A not even small part of the rail got torn away and the same applied for the hatches the handful of cannons she carried with her aboard had been hidden behind.

The stairs leading usually up to the helm got replaced by a rope-ladder and the windows belonging to the captain's quarters got nailed up with planks.

There was no hint that the ship and its crew came under fire or other kind of attack. In fact everything looked as if the "Stella" got into one of that heavy storms which started to hit the sea and the coastlines much too early within this year.

"Go and find the professor!" Barbossa ordered.

"Captain? Sir?" Scrum tried to be suggestive of being sober with which he succeeded only halfway: "The last time I saw him he lay face down upon one of the benches within the tavern..."

"Well then, Master Scrum, I would suggest you take to your heels, return to said tavern and wake him up. Otherwise I will do it myself and that would not really please him. Got me?"

"Aye, Captain! I'm already on my way!" Scrum turned on his heels, grabbed Prudence with her sleeve and dragged her with him: "Come with me, Miss! There's no time for explanations..."

Barbossa rolled his eyes when he looked after them but the same time he did not lose sight of that pretty redhead who was on her way back to the tavern together with his first mate.

He wasn't really sure what this strange feeling was about he felt for her, but something was different with this woman.

She was courageous and she wasn't afraid of him – and it had been much more delicate to kiss the rum away from her lips within a niche in the half shades of a tavern than to have a drink out of a glass or a bottle...

While the captain of the "Revenge" still got caught in his thoughts a handful of his and Jack's men were busy with helping van Dyck's crew to bring out the gang plank.

To everyone's relieve most of van Dyck's men got only slightly hurt and got off the storm with just some harmless bruises and scratches. So there was not to fear that some more bad news would spread round the bay and the settlement.

Jack felt his inner strain to clear away but the more it vanished the more grew his curiosity and at least a broad grin appeared upon his lips when finally Gibbs and van Dyck went down the plank.

Even though tired and exhausted but safe and sound...

Almost one half of the Dutch's face got covered by a black eye dazzling within nearly every imaginable color while a nasty scratch generously 'graced' Gibbs' brow.

Aside of this rather poor hints of having endured a storm at sea they looked both as if they had stayed much too long at sea. For sure both of them hadn't had a visit with the barber for a rather long time - if at all since they took leave from Patrick's Island several months ago.

Hair and beard were disheveled and clothes and shoes looked worn away and tattered.

Jack and Caithleen changed a rapid look then he cleared his throat and said – tried to hide that amused undertone within his voice: "Mister Gibbs! Would you be so kind to explain to me why you dare it to take a shore leave looking like that? I gave you permission to set sail together with van Dyck believing you to be the same eager and hard-working first mate aboard the "Stella" that you always had been aboard the "Pearl". So tell me then, what the meaning of this is."

"Jack!" Gibbs made no secret of being relieved that he felt solid floor underneath his feet within this moment: "By every creature of the sea, you're here. We already thought we would only find smoking debris and ruins when we would return."

"Apparently it's not smoking debris and ruins you'll find within the bay if I think it over after having a look around the place. Am I right, mate? Well, that's worth being grateful for but it does not explain why you're within such a poor condition. And much less it explains the condition the "Stella" finds herself within." Jack made a gesture including the whole bay until he finally pointed at the ship.

"Just leave our good old Gibbs some time to rest, lad! Should be glad that we're here at all! The storm caught us by surprise just when we stayed at the open ocean and equal which course we would have chosen the next port was too far away to reach it before the heavy weather reached us. Hell on earth I would name it...Although it's normally Gibbs who's in charge for superstition and swearing..."

Van Dyck scratched his head then he gazed at Caithleen and stopped short with her sight. He let out a whistle and said: "Goodness gracious me, lass! Don't tell me that this sight is meant just to please me! I fear I would barely be able to bridle me!"

He gave her a wink and a grin, wrapped his arms round her waist and dragged her as close as possible: "Mmmhhh! That's a great thing, lass, to hold such a tender, warm and lovely creature that close within my arms after having spent such a long time at sea..."

His grin got much broader when he gazed at Jack over her shoulder: "Maybe I told it to you almost a thousand times, lad, but you're a lucky devil, Jack Sparrow."

His gaze went back to meet Caithleen's again then he let it wander down to her promising neckline and once again back to her face. The old salt was stern when he said: "If you'll be ever grow weary of him, lass, let me know. I'll wait for you..."

"That will do now, mate! Shoo! The thing I told you about a thousand times is that this lass belongs to me. Savvy?" Jack grabbed for Caithleen's wrist and pushed between her and van Dyck then he explained: "If it's right what I've in mind, you've got such a tender, warm and lovely creature on your own aboard your ship. Aye? So what do you think about embracing her the same way, eh?"

The Dutch burst out laughing, nodded and dragged Jack into his arms as well: "Well, I know now why I missed you, lad! Don't you think I'm already aware of you keeping a jealous watch over your bonny lass? But", he let Jack out who already started panting for air: "you're right. It's just that I admittedly left my pretty mistress back in Nassau."

Jack frowned and cocked his head curiously: "Pretty mistress, eh? Are you sure you endured that crossing from the Netherlands really totally unharmed, van Dyck? And are you really sure we're talking about the same girl? I mean, don't get me wrong, mate, but I can't imagine Anamaria being a pretty mistress." He cleared his throat again and continued: "But I assume you're aware of what you're talking about. Aye?"

Gibbs, who stood halfway behind the Dutch, made some explicit gestures which were supposed to have just one single meaning and Jack's eyes widened in surprise and astonishment. It needed just a split second until he had overcome it then he gazed at van Dyck with some disarming smile: "Oh that's wonderful! A little secret as it were! I love little secrets and what could be a much more proper little secret than a little one. Aye? But you should have taken your pretty mistress and your little secret with you, mate. Caith and I are proved with handling such a strong business aren't we, love?"

"Well, a little." Caithleen modified his words: "At least we have an idea how to handle it..."

"It will do! I'm good with thinking about it. Besides", Jack pointed at Barbossa who was hobbling towards them just right now, curious about what was going on at the pier: "I'm sure it won't last long until you're not alone anymore with your little secret, van Dyck. Good ol' Hector over there is straight on his way of emulating you..."

Gibbs and van Dyck changed a somehow perplexed look then they gazed at Jack, at Barbossa next and finally at Caithleen hoping that she might be the one being able to explain what was going on but all she did was shaking her head and shrugging: "Oh no! Don't look at me! That is his part to explain it to you and it's only his part..."

"What's Sparrow supposed to explain?" Barbossa asked suspiciously while he glanced at Jack and Caithleen.

"Hector, I bet you'll get aware of it much sooner than you'll be pleased with it. I for my part would prefer – because of the fact that all of us are assembled here at the pier right now – to return to the tavern. Those ones having a better idea shall discuss about it – I'll take my leave now."

He wrapped an arm round Caithleen's shoulder, breathed a kiss upon it and turned on his heels forcing her to follow him and ere anybody could say another word he was on his way back to the tavern...

* * *

><p>"So you left Anamaria back in Nassau?" Caithleen asked while looking at the Dutch over the table: "What the hell made you doing this?"<p>

Van Dyck – meanwhile recognizable as himself again after having had a visit with the barber and after wearing his beard and his hair within a bearable length again – grinned and replied while helping himself with refilling his plate a second time: "The ship sustained heavy damage as you know. We suffered from water inrush, it was damp everywhere aboard and we had lots of difficulties to keep our supplies dry. In addition we hadn't enough place for we took a not even small amount of castaways aboard..."

When he just wanted to have an other scoop of stew Barbossa asked: "Castaways, eh?"

And Jack added: "You failed to mention this before, mate..."

"They could name themselves lucky things didn't run worse, Jack", Gibbs started to explain earning a grateful look of the Dutch while doing so who returned to his meal: "If we would not have lost our course all these poor souls would have had ended aboard the "Flying Dutchman". Think of it. A cruel fate even if Will is her captain now." He crossed himself and went on: "A lot of them did already pass away when we came across them and found the two longboats midst the troubled sea. They went down with the ship when it sank. It was an eerie scenery. I'm a sailor as long as I can imagine but I never experienced the sea being unleashed like it was that night. Waves crashed down upon us we never sailed through before and the storm itself sounded as if all the souls who died at sea throughout time would moan and groan the same moment..."

"Joshamee Gibbs, we all know your strong leaning toward exaggeration if it comes to tell stories, don't we?" Barbossa had a look at the faces he found himself surrounded by at the table: "It will do if you'll stay with the truth."

"Well, maybe he's sometimes exaggerating but you can trust me once for all it was eerie enough." Van Dyck shivered after he had emptied his beaker of beer within one single draft.

"And those castaways? Where are they now? For you did not bring them here you must have left them somewhere else?" Prudence leaned back within her chair and faced the Dutch.

"Madam Stevens, as you for sure can imagine there was only one thing those poor devils had in mind when they left my "Stella" and that was to feel solid floor underneath their feet. So we did not only drop my beloved Anamaria at the port of Nassau but the survivors as well we pulled out of the sea..."

Before he was able to go on with his explanation one of his men stumbled into the tavern and yelled totally out of breath: "Captain van Dyck, you must follow me to the pier. Immediately! Seems as we have a problem."

"Calm down, lad", van Dyck replied: "no problem can be that fundamental that it can't wait until I've finished my breakfast."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I think you should have a look at said problem to be able to rate it correctly."

The Dutch got up with a sigh: "Gentlemen, ladies, I fear we won't be able to talk about all of our bygone adventures as long as this issue is not clear. I apologize. Will be back soon!"

Ere he was able to add something Jack got up as well, placed his tricorn upon his head and sashayed out of the door right in front of the Dutch's nose: "Just a measure of precaution, mate. My isle, my risk. Savvy?"

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached the pier they were already able to guess what was going on there. Van Dyck's crew found something aboard the "Stella Maris" which was not supposed to belong neither to the ship not to its crew.<p>

A slender figure dressed in tattered clothes, with bare feet and wearing a greasy hat upon its head wriggled under the firm grip of the sailors.

The boy couldn't be much older than sixteen or seventeen. He was dirty and must be hungry and thirsty but every time the men dared to loosen their grip he made another try to escape.

He laid about himself and had actually bitten one of the men until a slap in the face let his resistance weaken. Angry tears were running down the boy's dirty cheeks but he did still not say a single word.

"Well then!" Van Dyck stopped right in front of the boy, his hands placed on his hips, and gazed at the young runaway: "What do we have here now? Once again a stowaway as it seems."

The smile upon his lips died away and he snarled at the young fellow: "Since when did you hide within the brig? When did you sneak aboard my ship? For sure not when we left Amsterdam. You would not have survived such a long journey! So, where then? Answer me!"

Silence!

The boy refused persistently to say anything.

Van Dyck shrugged and turned towards his men: "Well, if he's not willing to talk we'll try something different. For sure you're able to swim, lad, aren't you? Throw him into the bay...!"

The boy raised his head! He wasn't only totally obdurate but totally scared as well. His big blue eyes were wide open in pure panic and something within his gaze brought Jack to interfere.

"Oi! Stop it, van Dyck. Don't you think this to be much too much effort? Think it over, mate! To throw him into the bay means the same time to get him out somehow as well, doesn't it? So let's try it once again while staying ashore and dry. Diplomatically! Aye?"

"Diplomatically?" Van Dyck cocked an eyebrow and his gaze let no doubt about the fact that he wasn't really convinced of this idea. For sure it wasn't his intention to do any harm to this lad but he was sure that he had to learn his lessons.

He wasn't able to say another word because Jack pushed past him and beheld the boy from his head down to his dirty feet: "So it's a stowaway, isn't it? Thinking about the fact that you sneaked aboard a ship of which you not even have been aware of where it might set sail to you look really skinny, lad. So what was it really that made you do something stupid like this, eh?"

The boy still wasn't willing to give a reply to the questions asked him so Jack degressed and said: "You're right, van Dyck, nothing doing!" He waved the sailors making a nonchalant gesture towards the bay: "Throw him in...!"

"No!" The young runaway started again to wriggle under the grip of the men and Jack stopped.

He turned on his heels and remarked with a grin: "Aha! Guessed that you're able to speak yet, mate! Van Dyck, this strange fellow is able to speak! All a question of using the right leverage. Aye? Well then, young man, for this issue is clear now you will for sure be able now to tell us what we want to know, eh? What is it you sneaked aboard the "Stella" for?"

The boy lowered his head and murmured something which sounded somehow like: "I'm-in-need-to-talk-to-Jack-Sparrow-by-all-means-sir!"

"Listen up, mates! That was – barely helpful! Once again, please, and, son, slowly and in a way that we'll be able to understand your muttering. Savvy?"

"I'm in need to talk to Jack Sparrow by all means, Sir!"

"Captain!"

"Pardon, Sir?"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir!"

"What is it you want to talk to Jack Sparrow about?" Van Dyck mingled in now: "You should know that he won't be pleased to come to know that you're here, lad. This place is not meant for foreign eyes and because you neither belong to my crew nor to one of the others we're barely able and not really willing to let you go again. Got me?"

The boy turned much more pale if this was even possible at all and the Dutch asked: "Well then? What do you want from Sparrow?"

"Leave it well enough alone, van Dyck. I think he got what we wanted to tell him, didn't you, lad? Or shall I better say lass?" They all stared at Jack when he grabbed the stowaway with his chin and forced him to look at him: "I suppose this was something you did not take into consideration when you planned your little foray and when you sneaked aboard, eh? That it would lead you straight into a well hidden and well guarded pirate hideout. It was easy to hide aboard the "Stella Maris" after your ship went down to the depths within that heavy storm and after the captain left the survivors back in Nassau. Well, lass, now you got what you searched for. You're amongst pirates, you're amongst those vile creatures men like your father was one sentenced to death whenever they came across one..."

"Who are you?" The lass asked with a low voice.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" He indicated a bow when he replied barely able to hide the scornful undertone within his voice: "At your service, Miss Beckett...!"


	20. 1743 Some aggravating Truths

**Chapter 19: 1743 Some aggravating Truths**

„Mister Gibbs!"

Jack jumped up the stairs leading to the helm on his search for his friend and first mate. He stopped when he reached the helm and kept taps on the "Revenge" for a moment how she veered into the wind and took course towards the narrow passage.

He arranged with Barbossa for sailing in sight distance while daring the dangerous crossing to Singapore. They weren't willing anymore to leave their fate to chance and they didn't want to take the risk to get caught in a trap the English and Tomlinson prepared for them.

"Aye, Captain!"

The familiar face of Joshamee Gibbs appeared at the helm and Jack grinned when the old salt joined him. He knew that he could always count on the skilled sailor and he also knew that he had a trustable crew now. Just like Rosalind Stevens had advised him to do it many years ago. Jack was aware that – whatever this adventure would hold for them thinking of dangers and surprises – he had no reason anymore to doubt his men.

And this applied for his new partner – his former first mate, rival and co-captain – as well.

Partner!

Jack had never spent only one single thought on naming Barbossa something like that some day. Now he did and if the English would send them down to the depths they would face this fate together...

"Ah! Good! Here you are, mate!" Jack pointed at the men who were already busy with drawing in the gangplank: "Mister Gibbs, want you to let the men weigh the anchor and set full canvas. Don't want to lose sight of the "Revenge". Got me? So let's set a course to the open ocean and head for Singapore. I only hope we will get out of this unharmed..."

He turned round and yelled: "Mister Cotton! Take the helm! Will relieve you somewhen later!"

Before the weathered sailor was able to join Jack and Gibbs at the helm his blue and yellow parrot sat down upon the rail and croaked: "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Some things will never change as it seems, eh?" Jack smirked with a shrug, left the helm for Cotton and hurried down the stairs again. Gibbs close to his heels.

"One moment! Jack! Wait a moment and tell me! What is it you have in mind what should happen to the girl?"

Gibbs nearly stumbled into him when Jack stopped abruptly, cocked an eyebrow and gazed at him frowning: "What girl, mate?"

"Don't act the fool! You already know it! The girl who sneaked aboard the "Stella". Beckett's daughter..."

"Mister Gibbs! Am I suggestive of not knowing what's going on aboard my vessel? Eh? I know very well who she is! You don't have to remind me of it..."

Jack's voice had a much harsher undertone than he actually wanted it to have but to think of the fact that this girl turned back time within just a split second made him feel awkward.

He remembered everything her father did to him and Caithleen to turn their lives into hell on earth – which meant torture, rape, humiliation and finally death...

So therefore her presence wasn't even made to brighten his day and to leave him within a mild temper.

He cleared his throat and asked: "What's wrong with her?"

"No, no, no! Jack! It's not good to let her stay aboard. Drop her on the first port we come across and let us forget everything concerning her..."

"That I can't do, Gibbs, because of one single but existential reason: She knows this place now. Our hideout, the passage! Our secret won't be a secret any more if she will leave the "Pearl". So you for sure will understand that I can't let her go – at the moment..."

"But, Jack, if the English, if Tomlinson will come to know that she's aboard the "Pearl"? That it is you who holds her captive?"

"Believe me, Gibbs, then it won't be only Tomlinson who will wait for us in Singapore but the whole fleet. But I fear this will be the case if Beckett's daughter will stay aboard or not, so because it is that way it will make no difference if she'll stay with us or if she'll leave us. Savvy? Oh by the way! I let her put into the brigg. There she will have enough time to think over why she wanted to find me. Eh...?"

Jack turned round and wanted to retire to his quarters but Gibbs still followed him: "You cannot keep her within the brigg for the whole crossing, Jack..."

"Cannot?" A shadow darkened Jack's eyes for a split second but the moment passed by as soon as it came and he answered with a smirk: "No, mate, I never had anything stupid like that in mind. I'll just keep her there until we reached the open ocean. Savvy?"

With a somehow nonchalant gesture he waved Gibbs to leave him alone and to care for his duties: "Don't want to hear anything about the girl anymore. Aye? So wake me up if it's time to relieve Cotton at the helm."

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs replied and as soon as Jack vanished within his quarters he yelled: "All hands to your stations! Weigh the anchor and set full canvas!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"What's the matter? Something wrong?"

When Caithleen entered the captain's cabin she found Jack not sleeping within his berth like expected but sitting within the niche below the windows. Lost in thoughts his gaze got captivated by a little something he let slip through his fingers again and again just to save it from falling down within the last moment and to stare at it anew.

Just with her second look she recognized that it was the locket Will took from the boy to ask Jack for taking it back to its rightful owner – in this case it meant the girl it once belonged to. Caith sighed. As it seemed it would become superfluous now to search for said girl as well as to dare a not even unperilious return to London.

If it was by chance or not the girl stayed aboard the "Black Pearl" now personified as Madeleine Beckett and Jack seemed to be torn by his wish to get rid of her by marooning her on a godforsaken little island or throwing her overboard and his wish to keep the promise he gave to Will and that innocent boy.

Mostly his conscience won and he told himself more than once that this young woman wasn't to blame for her father's deeds.

Jack raised his gaze when Caithleen silently closed the door and dropped herself close to him within the niche. She did not say anything but wrapped one single of his curls round her finger and waited what might happen next.

With a sigh he finally leaned back against the wooden wall and reached out his hand. He let the trinket slip through his fingers once more and let it stop right in front of their faces leaving a little distance between them and the locket. He gazed at it and said: "Have a look, Caith, it's the symbol for neverending love and trust. But tell me of which sense a symbol like this is if not your love but your lover can die..."

"You're the one to answer this question, Jack Sparrow", Caithleen responded with a mild smile: "After all it had been you who carried this one with you for nearly a half of our lifetime until you returned it to me, haven't you?"

She took her own locket from her neck. The one which carried those two more and more fading portraits within showing them when the still more or less had been children: "We were both of the same age like these two when you presented me with this."

Suddenly a broad grin appeared upon Jack's lips and he beheld Caithleen with some strange sparkle within his eyes: "Well then, Caithleen Stevens, I suppose this means you don't want me to be too harsh on her, eh...?

"That's what I had in mind..."

"So, my dear Caith, you think I should get her out of the brigg? Aye?"

"You locked her up within the brigg?" Caithleen stared at him in disbelief.

Jack had a stare at his fingertips like being totally uninvolved then – as if he got caught by her question by surprise – he finally cocked an eyebrow and asked her back with the most innocent mien he was able to find: "What? You know best that we could not suppose her to be trustworthy at all – I mean not until this issue is clear..."

"Jack, she's still a child!" Caithleen was desperately trying to keep her temper for not to show him how much his innocent gaze amused her.

"Aha! A child says you, eh? Well then, how is it then that a girl, sorry, love, a child of the same age – won't name said person because she knows who's meant, because she's with me just here and now – had been able to shoot, fence and navigate? Not to forget about the swearing! Eh?"

"The swearing does not count!" Caithleen interrupted him.

"Agreed!" His eyes got dark and they were shimmering from passion when he dragged her upon his lap with only one fluent move: "The swearing does not count. But what's with this, love..." His lips caressed her ear while whispering: "You presented me with a gift every woman on earth is able to present a man with just once in her lifetime. You gave me your virginity, Caithleen Stevens, and you've been younger that the little bird down in the brigg..."

It was seldom enough that Caithleen blushed up to her ears but within this moment – his hot breath close to her ear and the remembrance of their first shared night that close in front of her eyes as if only a few days passed by since it happened – she wasn't able to avoid it.

Caithleen tried to clear her throat but all she was able to create was a hoarse caw and Jack started laughing when he noticed her bashful gaze: "Admit it, love, I won..."

"So to say." She wrapped her arms round his neck and remarked: "You should sleep, Jack Sparrow. It's time for you to take your watch and you should relieve Cotton at the helm early enough. He doesn't want us to notice it but he's getting older. I know it because I stayed with the professor when he asked the French for something helping against aching bones..."

"I'm aware of it, love, can believe me that." Jack nodded while he struck a curl from her brow: "Don't worry, I will be up there in time but I can't sleep."

"Why? What is it? All those things we had to suffer in the past or those things which might happen to us in the near future?" Caithleen nestled up against him and buried her face within his shoulder.

"Both, love. Because it's both intrinsically tied to each other. It was Tomlinson who sold us out to Beckett and as it seems he's hell-bent to finish it this time. We will get only one chance to send him down to the depths. There won't be another one. You know what it means, do you?"

"Vanquish him or die..." She whispered.

"Aye, dear, vanquish him or die..."

Involuntarily they held each other closer, tightly embraced, and remained that way without moving, their cheeks nestled up against each other and their hands buried within each others hair.

Somewhen later it was Caithleen who whispered close to Jack's ear: "Equal what will happen to us, equal if Tomlinson will send an Armada against us, equal if he might catch us, torture us or kill us there is one thing he will never succeed with..."

Jack freed himself from her embrace just to stare at her in surprise: "What's this supposed to be?"

She gently cupped his cheeks with her hands and leaned her brow against his while her lips nearly covered his when she replied: "He won't separate us again, Jack. Maybe we will die but it's just our body and not the love we share..."

He did not give her a reply but kept her close and covered her lips with his. While doing so the locket slipped once again through his fingers and he closed his eyes tiredly. His only wish was that Caithleen would be right...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Caithleen sat within the niche underneath the windows of the captain's cabin, leaned back against the wall of black wood, her feet placed upon a footstool, her eyes closed.

Close to her upon the narrow bench at his side, his head buried within her lap, lay Jack after having fallen asleep somewhen...

As if through a tight mist she sensed that someone was knocking at the door but neither she nor Jack reacted to that annoying sound. The knocking persisted and when they both still kept silent and stayed motionless the door got torn open and Gibbs stumbled into the cabin. He stood rooted to the ground and stared totally affected at the couple which wasn't sleeping within its berth like expected but remained motionless within a lax embrace on a really uncomfortable narrow bench...

Gibbs shook his head and cleared his throat: "Jack!"

It was Caithleen who opened her eyes first and moved a little: "Mister Gibbs? Anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Caith! It wasn't my intention to wake you up, but Jack is..."

"If it is nothing important leave him sleep."

"But, Miss Caith, that's in fact why I'm here. It is important. It's all about the girl he locked within the brigg..."

"What happened to her?" Caithleen frowned.

"She is... Well, she did..." Gibbs beat around the bush while he inwardly stepped from one foot to the other.

"...not vanish, didn't she?" Caithleen asked and gazed at him insistently.

"Not directly if you can follow me, Miss."

"Mister Gibbs?"

"Oh, Miss Caith, don't ask me how this could happen." Gibbs scratched his head and took a draft from out of his flask: "But she escaped from the brigg..."

That was the moment when Jack's eyes flashed open and when he sat up with a furrowed brow staring at Gibbs half amused and half upset: "And for sure you're sure you did not have a draft to many, mate? Eh...?"

"Jack! By all saints a sailor sends his prayers to, I'm telling you the truth! She escaped..."

"Oh bugger!" Jack reached his hand out for Gibbs' flask, took it, had a draft and handed it back over to his first mate: "There we have it! Maybe it would have been better if I would have listened to Will when he told me to change those bloody hinges..."

"Captain! Look what we found in the galley just right now", another voice interrupted Jack's thoughts when Pintel and Ragetti pushed a slender figure into the captain's cabin: "Seems as if this little toad not only tried to escape but to search for something eatable as well..."

"Toad sounds good..." Ragetti grinned and the girl winced.

"Don't be afraid, poppet." Pintel added: "Our captain knows how to deal with a young lady..."

"Something eatable?" Jack cocked his head in disbelief and gazed at Pintel and Ragetti: "Within our galley? For sure she does not know our cook. Aye?"

He shook this thought off and went on: "Well, that's of no importance anymore, am I right? So Master Pintel, Master Ragetti, want you to return to your stations. Now!" He made a dismissive gesture and waved the two of them off: "I think I will be able to handle this little accident by myself since it is not a whole troop I've to deal with. Eh...?" He gazed at the girl with a somehow inscrutable mien.

"Captain?"

"Mister Gibbs, I'm not aware of the fact that I didn't make myself clear. So I want you to relieve Cotton at the helm for I'm not able to do it by myself. Got that?"

"Aye! Captain! Gibbs gazed at Pintel and Ragetti and singed them to follow their captain's orders immediately, while he followed them shaking his head and closed the door behind him: "And I already said it before. It means bad luck to have a woman aboard. It's always the same..."

The murmur fell silent and Jack and Caithleen remained alone with the girl.

Jack got up, sashayed through the whole room over to his commode and filled three goblets with wine. One he handed over to Caithleen, the second was meant for himself and the third he offered to the young woman while he sat down on a chair, leaning back and placing his feet on the table: "Like some wine, lass?"

The girl shook her head and with a shrug he placed the goblet back on the table in front of him: "As you wish!"

With a sigh he beheld her for a while. So this was Madeleine Beckett...

It was the bloody truth – she was still a child. More or less: "How old are you?"

"Seventeen!" She murmured without lifting her gaze.

"Seventeen, eh...? Ah, I see. It's a dangerous age for a young girl. So much can happen within her life at this age..." He gave Caithleen a wink but got serious again the same moment.

This girl in front of him was Madeleine Beckett!

Underneath all that dirt covering her cheeks and her clothes and having matted her hair there was hidden a pretty but pale face. She owned the same eyes of watery-blue like her father and she wore the same derisive-arrogant impression round her lips like he – with one difference: She did not appear the same derisive and arrogant like Cutler Beckett always did.

Jack changed a rapid look with Caithleen and he knew she was exactly thinking the same: After all Beckett did do to them and many others it was hard to believe that this innocent being standing in front of them now should be of his blood.

He wasn't sure at all what to think about her.

Did she know about the cruelties her father committed against others?

Did she know about all the death, the torture and the irrepressible hate Beckett had been driven on by?

And if she knew it why did she search for him out of all people?

"Does your family know what you're doing here, lass? All alone? Amongst a crew of pirates? Of criminals? On a pirate vessel? Captained by infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack got overwhelmed by his uprising memories appearing in front of his inner eye:

Ian Mercer how he ravished his beloved girl. Davy Jones how he pushed his sword straight into Will's heart. Elizabeth's desperation when she got aware that Beckett killed her father and finally Beckett who stared at him with barely hidden desire. Only a white hot branding iron spared him from getting ravished himself...

But the worst of all he was able to remember was the contented gaze Beckett looked at him with when he – Jack – had realized that it was not only his beloved vessel which was meant to die within the flames...

"No!" He heard the girl respond.

"Aha! I see! A runaway then, eh? I think your father would be pleased about the fact that you searched for me and that you finally found me..."

"Don't dare to speak out the name of my father. You don't have the right to just think about his name!" She suddenly hissed: "You killed him you dirty bastard!"

"Oi! Careful, little lassie! You better leave the decision about who of us sent the other down to the depths to those who had been there. Savvy?"

"So it is not true then, that it had been you who scuttled my father's ship? Do you want to deny it?"

"Deny it? Tell me, lass, why do you suppose me to do something stupid like denying it? Denial has nothing to do with this disastrous story, Miss, can assure you about that but obviously one failed telling you the truth about some real important things I fear."

"To me it is enough that you're _Captain_ Jack Sparrow the man who killed my father."

She nearly spat his name out and Jack looked at her again. Could he really blame her that she defended the man she only knew from being her father?

Barely!

Jack sighed and felt for the locket he had placed within his pocket earlier that day. He hesitated for a moment then he let the valuable trinket swing back and forth in front of the girl's eyes: "I think you'll recognize this, lass, will you?"

Young Miss Beckett stared at the medallion with wide open eyes: "Where did you get that?"

"Let's say someone entrusted me with taking it back to its owner which in actual fact means you, love. Unless you're not Madeleine Beckett who had in mind once to become the to-be Misses Christopher Sullivan..."

"Where is he?" It was a question of which she already knew the answer but to admit that her guess had changed into truth now hurt much more than every wound one could have caused her. So it was she who gave herself the answer: "He's dead! I know! But how...?"

"A bullet!" It was Caithleen who placed herself next to Jack on the edge of the table now: "Supposedly an erratic one. No one would shoot a seventeen year old boy... At least no one I know..."

"...unless killing him prevents him from selling you out!" The young woman snarled.

Caithleen shook her head: "You should listen to yourself, lass. Your fiancee was just a boy who had nothing else in mind but to return to you. He wanted to ask for your hand in marriage. He loved you..."

"What do you know about things like that?" The girl taunted: "About truth and honor? About feelings and love? And about the promise which will bind you to a man forever. You! A piratess! I would bet you're nothing else but the whore of this, of this..."

That was exactly the moment when Jack jumped up. His soft dark eyes narrowed and a dangerous glance shown within them when he gazed at Madeleine Beckett. The friendly and somehow derisive undertone he spoke to her with up to now did completely vanish and gave way for an icy cold.

"Keep your breath and sit down, Miss Beckett!" He snarled at her and she moved back some steps until she dropped backwards to one of the chairs standing round the table. She gazed at him totally scared because of the frowning impression shown upon his otherwise so handsome features and he went on: "I will tell you now what really happened when your father came up with the idea to turn our lives into hell on earth and believe me, lass, it will not please you!

This woman, my dear girl, the one you meant to be allowed to to name her a whore just a wink of an eye before is not a whore but the one who means everything to me. I already loved her when no one even thought of your birth! We sailed in the name of the East India Trading Company for nearly ten years – barely to imagine, but yes, we did. I was captain of a merchant vessel and owned letters of marque your grandfather provided me with at that time. Not a pirate, lass, but a privateer in the name of the King of England – thinking about it today I would say this was a really big mistake, but never mind. And to be honest it wasn't the biggest mistake I made. This happened when I decided to stay with the company when the old Lord died and his follower offered me a bargain I wasn't able to resist. Your father – _Lord Cutler Beckett_!"

Jack emphasized the last words in a very particular way. His voice was filled with scorn and he hesitated for a while until he continued: "Your father bought me, he seduced me, he took advantage of my fondness of freedom and the sea. He left the fastest vessel of the fleet to me and I felt bound to him and the company. Grateful to be allowed to sail such a proud ship. My girl warned me but I wasn't willing to believe her up until that day your father betrayed my trust..."

"The trust of a pirate! How can you expect I would believe only one single word you're telling me?"

"You're at fault, girl! I do not expect anything from you but listening. Savvy? Your father betrayed us after we brought him lots of riches and goods. He betrayed our trust when he brought slaves aboard our ship. Black gold meant to be carried over to the colonies. He made us believe that it was nothing else but cargo and freight we should take to New England. But he forgot about one thing: people are no cargo and no freight. A human being is not meant to be sold..."

"You freed them?" The girl speculated.

"Aye, Missy, I freed them!"

"Then you betrayed my father..."

"Don't be upset, lass, it will please you that me and my girl payed the price for our action because for sure your father had a trustable informer aboard my vessel. You know him, for sure you do. His follower, Lord Tomlinson, was one of my mates once aboard my vessel and he took care that we got arrested as soon as we returned to the African shore..."

His words were filled with cynicism and bitterness but the girl just pursed her lips and replied: "You had to answer for your deeds then, hadn't you?"

"Had I? As it seems you're aware of justice and mischief." He thought about something for a moment and when he looked at her again there could something be seen within his eyes he tried to hide in vain: The pain it caused him to go through all those haunting memories again. Nevertheless he went on: "Well then, if it is that way you will for sure be able to rate all I will tell you from now on the right way. Eh? Another intimate of your father, his shadow, his right hand – Ian Mercer – imprisoned us until he would arrive himself. From that day on your father took everything away from me which had a meaning to me – bit by bit."

"What is this supposed do be but plundering, pillaging and stealing?" Madeleine Beckett scoffed.

"My freedom, my ship, my love and my life, young Missy! But assure yourself of the justice your father accorded to us..."

Jack slipped out of his vest and his shirt then he forced the girl to look at him. Beside more than one other scar it was the nasty "P" the white-hot branding iron left behind on his forearm which was noticeable silhouetted against his tanned skin and which caught her gaze immediately: "It was your father who burnt this mark into my skin, lass, and everyone who will ever come to know that I'm branded this way is allowed to keep me prisoner, to torture me, to humiliate me and to kill me. Just because I set a handful of people free..."

He turned round that she was able to behold his back where lots of scars were to spot dozens of lashes had left behind – healed ones and fresh ones and another branding which marked him as a person guilty of high treason and which still burnt when he came to lie upon it.

"Shocked?" He asked while he put his shirt on again: "Or do you want to see a bit more?" He did not wait for her answer but dragged Caithleen into his arms. He whispered something into her ear and when she nodded he pulled her shirt up to her shoulders.

Her back was also covered with uncountable lashes and on her shoulder there was also a branding to spot. It was a "P" as well: "Your father tortured us, branded us and he nearly succeeded in destroying us. Mercer ravished my girl after he enchained me within our cell that I wasn't able to help her but forced to look on helplessly what he did to her. Can you imagine, young Miss Beckett, what it means for a girl to get ravished that way? Not once, not twice? Knowing your beloved is forced to watch it? In the end I had nothing left being worth living for. Your father – Lord Cutler Beckett – did not even leave hope for me. When he ordered my ship to be burnt within the bay he left the one I loved most on earth back aboard. Knowing she would die as well as soon as the ship would burst into flames or the flames would reach the powder magazine..."

The young woman averted her gaze but her voice was still filled with defiantness when she said: "It's a lie! You're alive! Both of you! How is this if you want to make me believe that you died?"

"I sold my soul to the death, lass! To get back my ship, for my revenge and for the woman I love. Here, take this", he handed the locket over to her: "If you really loved that boy you should always remember that the last thing he thought of before he faded away had been you!"

He grasped her with her chin and looked straight into her eyes: "I hope you'll never forget what I just told you and what you came to see, then, some day, you'll be able to answer the question who the real monsters have been..."

~To be continued~


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This is the end of the first part of my story „On the Wings of Freedom – A Captain's Love III"

For I'm busy with the revision of my first story "Black Pearl – A Captain's Love" at the moment I decided to split "On the Wings of Fredom" in two parts.

We leave our beloved charactes on their way to Singapore and we'll meet them soon when they have to face their fate.

Keep a weather eye on part two.

It will be up soon.

As soon as it is as far as you're invited to have a look on my other stories:

"Black Pearl – A Captain's Love" (original and revised)

and

"Fountain of Youth – A Captain's Love II"


End file.
